


One shot, recueil d'OS supercorp

by Prettylittlecamren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Français | French, Love, OS, One Shot, SuperCorp, kara - Freeform, karlena, lena - Freeform, one - Freeform, shot, supergil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettylittlecamren/pseuds/Prettylittlecamren
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de one shot supercorp (kara et Lena) issue de la série Supergirl. Certaines histoires peuvent contenir des spoilers, et/ou contenu pour adultes, la présence d'avertissements en début de chapitre sera disponible. Mise à jour aléatoire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé: Après avoir raté l'avion, Kara et Lena doivent partager une chambre d'hôtel. Le problème est que Lena est toujours énervée contre Kara
> 
> Attention: Spoiler fin de saison 4.

Après tous les événements récents passés, Kara se sentait détruite. Sauver la ville devenait une banalité et ne lui suffisait pas à occuper ses esprits. Tout ce dont à quoi la blonde pouvait penser était Lena.

Cette brune qu'elle appelait autrefois sa meilleure amie. Son cœur était vide de désespoir et il devait guérir si Kara voulait retrouver celle qu'elle était avant le drame. Supergirl avait décidément besoin de vacances.

Elle se mit à voler autour du globe, cherchant un endroit attirant pour se reconnecter avec son être intérieur. Kara traversait l'Europe, observant les paysages les uns aussi beaux que les autres, cherchant à la fois un ciel étoilé mais aussi un endroit pur, où le dioxyde de carbone et tous les dangers imminents liés à l'extinction de la race humaine étaient rares.

Elle traversa la mer norvégienne avant de tomber sur une île. Elle volait dans le ciel noir, vêtue d'un pantalon rose pâle et d'un tee shirt blanc, ne voulant pas porter le blason de sa famille qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation. Il faisait froid, mais les pouvoirs de Kara la maintenait au chaud.

La blonde longea l'île de Spitzberg puis tomba sur la ville de Longyearbyen qui lui offrait une vue merveilleuse. Elle rejoignit une montagne non loin de là recouverte d'un sublime voile blanc, et souffla sur un rocher afin de retirer la particule de neige avant de s'asseoir.

Son regard se posa dans un premier temps sur une petite ville portuaire bien éclairée, celle-ci semblait bien vivante malgré le ciel sombre et le froid d'hiver. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait attiré Kara à cet endroit, en effet, la blonde souleva le regard vers l'atmosphère dégagée de tout nuage et fixa les incroyables lueurs vertes flottantes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement aux souvenirs de Krypton avec des phénomènes semblables et moins rares. Des aurores boréales. Ils étaient souvent associés aux dieux dans sa culture, mais Kara avait eu une approche plus scientifique, associant les particules chargées et l'atmosphère.

Elle ne pouvait retirer son regard des lumières enchantées, dansant dans le ciel en parfaite harmonie. À l'arrière-plan les étoiles pétillaient, changeant de place à lente vitesse alors que la terre tournait en gravité.

Kara resta assise pendant des heures, pensant aux six derniers mois passés sans Lena. La blonde avait essayé de contacter la PDG un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle regrettait toutes ses années de mensonge, elle regrettait ses excuses idiotes, "je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu finisses comme ton frère", ses paroles qui avaient sans doute détruites la brune. Elle comprenait son choix, mais elle avait mal, mal d'être si loin de Lena, si mal qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers la brune. L'aimait-elle ?

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'elle sentit un léger frisson se balader le long de son corps. Le ciel sombre semblait permanent, et elle avait l'impression de perdre ses pouvoirs dû au manque d'exposition au soleil.

De plus, le fait d'être exposée au froid avait réuni les stocks d'énergie de Kara, et elle espérait qu'elle en aurait assez pour parvenir à l'aéroport à trois kilomètres de son emplacement actuel.

Kara se releva et réussit à voler à ras du sol pendant deux gros kilomètres avant que ses pieds ne touchent à nouveau le sol. Elle grogna et se mit à marcher, alignant ses pas avec facilité. Le froid commençait tout de même à atteindre son corps alors que ses vêtements et chaussures étaient trempés.

Elle réussit tout de même à atteindre le petit bâtiment, les lèvres bleutées et les poils hérissaient. Elle fut submergée par une légère chaleur, mais le froid pouvait tout de même se sentir sur sa peau.

-Madame vous allez bien ? Demanda un homme en s'approchant de Kara qui tenait ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine afin de la maintenir au chaud. La blonde hocha faiblement la tête. Voulez-vous que je vous donne mon manteau? Ajouta-t-il faiblement prenant pitié de la super qui secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas priver l'homme de cette unique source de chaleur. Elle avait été inconsciente de voler dans un endroit sans se renseigner. La nuit durait ici plusieurs mois dès la fin de l'année, et le manque de soleil n'était pas bénéfique pour Kara. Alex allait la tuer.

-Je vous remercie, mais j'aimerai juste obtenir un billet pour le prochain vol, demanda faiblement Kara en grelottant. Le visage de l'homme tomba alors qu'il s'approchait de Kara.

-Le dernier avion vient de décoller madame, le prochain est à 8 heures demain pour le Canada, rétorqua-t-il vers Kara et enroulant sa propre écharpe autour du cou de la jeune femme qui le remercia avec un léger sourire. C'était une bonne intention, mais le tissu ne recouvrait qu'une fine partie de son corps et ne servait pas à grand-chose quand tout le reste du corps de Kara était exposé à la fraîcheur de l'environnement.

Le visage de Kara tomba alors qu'elle fixait les écrans d'embarquements. Elle souffla faiblement et releva le visage vers l'homme.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, je dois assurer la fermeture, mais je peux vous ramener à l'hôtel de la ville, vous pourrez y passer gratuitement la nuit avec une autre passagère qui à rater son avion. Il y a malheureusement qu'un lit, mais c'est la seule solution que je peux vous offrir, finit gentiment l'homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kara.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vous remercie, ajouta la blonde avant de suivre l'homme vers sa voiture en espérant que cela ne soit pas un psychopathe. Le trajet fut assez rapide. Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant un petit bâtiment faiblement éclairé. L'homme descendit et fut suivi par Kara d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

Elle laissa l'homme parler à l'accueil pendant quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne lui face signe de le suivre. Ils parcoururent les couloirs pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte en bois joliment gravée à la main, illustrant le patrimoine de la ville.

Kara se plaça contre le mur, laissant l'homme face à la porte afin qu'il puisse expliquer la situation à sa colocataire d'une nuit. L'homme frappa doucement avant que la porte ne s'ouvrir, révélant un jeune femme légèrement décoiffée et fatiguée fixant le grand brun face à elle.

-Bonsoir, Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais je suppose que vous connaissaient les termes du contrat pour cette nuit, commença-t-il, une autre passagère a raté son vol, et vous devez partager cette chambre jusqu'à demain, j'espère que cela ne sera pas un problème, finit-il en souriant faiblement.

-Bien sur que non, lâcha une voix qui semblait plus que familière à Kara. Son estomac se retourna et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, oubliant soudain le froid qui parcourait ses veines.

Elle se glissa lentement vers l'homme, révélant face à elle Lena, qui se tenait contre la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demanda soudain si c'était le paysage qui l'avait attiré en ce lieu, ou inconsciemment les battements de cœur de la PDG.

La brune portait un ensemble en soi, qui laissait légèrement paraître la fente de sa poitrine. Le cœur de la blonde s'emballa, et ses yeux se fermèrent avant de se baisser vers le sol.

-Je savais que voler ici était une mauvaise idée, grogna-t-elle à elle-même en se frappant légèrement la tête, sous le regard curieux de l'homme. Lena comprit que la blonde ne s'attendait pas à la voir non plus.

-Et moi je savais que j'aurai dû prendre mon satané Jet privé, lâchai Lena les dents serrées dans la haine. Son regard était encore noir, mais plus douce qu'a leur dernière confrontation, lors de la remise des médailles de Kara pour son article.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda L'homme surpris, la seule réponse qu'il put recevoir fut l'éloignement soudain de Lena qui entra en furie dans la chambre sous le regard triste de Kara.

La blonde remercia l'homme avant de lui tendre son écharpe et de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Kara se détestait pour être arrivée ici, mais cela semblait être enfin la bonne occasion pour essayer de se faire pardonner, même si elle n'était pas préparée.

Elle ferma la porte appréciant la douce chaleur de la chambre ainsi que le parfum enivrant de Lena, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler tellement le froid avait attaqué son corps quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle marcha vers une petite cheminé qui réchauffer la pièce et s'assit devant, ne retournant pas son regard, sachant que Lena était surement allongée dans le lit derrière elle, prête à dormir. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres violemment alors que son corps ne semblait pas se réchauffer.

Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'une couverture mais échoua sans aucun succès, fixant à nouveau le feu. Lena était allongée dans le lit, les larmes coulant délibérément de ses joues. Elle était venu ici afin de travailler sur un projet lié aux ours polaires, et surtout pour s'éloigner de Kara. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans la même pièce que la femme qui la fait souffrir depuis tant de mois.

Elle fermait les yeux tentant de se rendormir ou plutôt se réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était les claquements de dents de l'autre femme. Elle s'assit sur le lit fixant le dos recroquevillé de Kara.

-Que fait tu ici ? Finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence. La blonde se retourna faiblement et encra ses yeux dans les yeux blessés de Lena, cherchant faiblement ses mots alors qu'elle tentait d'absorber la chaleur de la pièce.

-Le ciel, il était magnifique, commença Kara surprise d'entendre une légère douceur à travers la voix de Lena.

-Est-ce vraiment la raison? Ajouta Lena recevant un haussement d'épaules de Kara.

-Je ne sais pas, ton battement de cœur m'a peut-être également attiré sans que je puisse ne m'en rendre compte. Le regard de Lena semblait s'adoucir pendant quelques secondes, laissant disparaître toute once de haine. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à refaire surface.

-Pourquoi n'as pas tu simplement volé jusque chez toi ? Demanda Lena, la voix légèrement dure.

-Je n'ai pas été exposé au soleil depuis un long moment et mes pouvoirs ont tout simplement disparu, répondit Kara d'un ton faible détournant son regard vers la petite flamme qui mouvait telle une danse endiablée.

-C'est pour ça que tu as froid . Rétorqua Lena en soulevant un sourcil.

-Oui, traîner dans la neige sans pouvoir et en portant un pantalon fin et un tee shirt n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleure à faire, dit le super en frottant ses bras avec ses mains.

Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure et observa la pièce, cherchant de quoi réchauffer Kara. Elle ne possédait malheureusement que sa couette et avait elle-même assez froid. Pas qu'elle était égotiste, mais elle avait passé toute la journée à parcourir des sentiers de glace à la recherche de trace récente d'ours polaire. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment de chaleur toute la journée, et la seule solution pour les deux femmes étaient de partager le lit.

-Kara, laissa échapper Lena d'une douceur extrême par mépris pour la blonde grelottante. Son teint pale lui faisait pitié et ses claquements de dents l'énervé en quelque sorte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la blonde toujours assise près du feu. Lorsque la brune posa sa main sur son épaule, Kara tressaillit, et connecta une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux de Lena. Tu devrais prendre une douche chaude, tu es trempée, je vais te donner des vêtements et tu viendras te réchauffer dans le lit.

-Lena tu es supposée me détester, souffla la blonde en posant son regard sur le sol dans la honte.

-Oui je suis supposée te détester Kara, mais tu es actuellement humaine, et je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper d'une adulte ayant sa première grippe demain, rétorqua Lena un peu plus froidement se rendant compte que ses dernières paroles avaient été trop douces.

Les larmes glissaient le long des joues de Kara, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre mais aussi de ses derniers mois. Elle se leva alors faiblement, trébuchant maladroitement sur elle-même avant de rattraper son équilibre et se diriger vers ce qui semblait-être la salle de bain.

Lena lui posa un sweat et un jogging sur le bord du lavabo et sortit de la pièce. La super ne se retourna pas et retira ses vêtements, les jetant sur le sol comme de vulgaires chiffons. Elle entra sous la douche et fit couler l'eau sur con corps. Elle sursauta légèrement au toucher glacial, mais l'eau se réchauffa rapidement, déposant une fine couche de buée sur le miroir présent.

La jeune femme resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se décider d'appliquer le shampoing de Lena. Une douce odeur de fruit rouge remplit ses narines, lui rappelant le parfum de la brune, ce parfum si particulier qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis près de six mois.

La chaleur semblait se répandre à nouveau dans son corps, du moins assez pour stopper ses tremblements. Elle sentait chaque particule d'eau glisser le long de son corps, chatouillant ses muscles.

Elle se décida à sortir lorsque l'eau semblait changer de température, s'enroulant dans une serviette propre et soigneusement pliée. La blonde sécha chaque parcelle de son corps, ne souhaitant pas sentir ses vêtements secs lui coller sa peau dorénavant propre, et enfila les vêtements légèrement petits pour elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, fixant le lit où la brune était en train de lire avant de se décider de rejoindre sa place près du feu. Lena haussa un sourcil dans l'incompréhension, avant de tirer la couette vers le bout de son lit.

-Kara, vient ici, ordonna-t-elle doucement. La blonde était perdue au son des différents timbres de voix que Lena utilisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire à travers la brune et ça la tuait mentalement.

Kara se leva du sol une fois de plus, le fixant avec ses yeux vides alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté droit de Lena. Elle s'assied en tailleur dans un premier temps, tirant la couette sur elle et la brune. Lena déposa le livre qu'elle lisait sur le côté et s'essaya à son tour, se raclant la gorge afin d'essayer d'attirer le regard de la super dans le sien, mais cela semblait ne pas marcher.

Lena la fixait, serrant les dents afin de ne pas paraître faible face à elle, pas encore. C'était le moment propice pour la pardonner, pour changer et laisser derrière elle tous les problèmes de ces derniers mois, ou elle pouvait tout simplement la détruire, comme Kara l'avait fait avec elle.

-Ces derniers mois ont été affreux, et peut-être que j'aurais encore besoin de temps Kara, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous deux d'entamer un processus de guérison, rétorqua la brune en essayant les larmes des joues de Kara. Elle en avait marre de se battre et de souffrir en sachant que la blonde ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'elle sentait le visage de Kara se poser légèrement contre sa main appréciant son toucher.

-Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Lui demanda faiblement la blonde tandis que celle-ci hocha la tête. Et en une fraction de seconde, la chaleur des bras de Kara reposait autour de son corps, la tenant aussi prêt que possible alors que la tête de la super creusé dans son cou, sentant de légères larmes s'y réfugier. Lena ne put pas empêcher à une larme de joie de prendre fuite alors qu'elle avait ses deux mains enroulées autour du cou de Kara.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent faiblement tandis que leur front reposait désormais l'un contre l'autre, appréciant la chaleur partager. Leur souffle chaud percutait le visage de chacune, appréciant cette nouvelle proximité. Elles se sentaient toutes les deux aux anges, leur cœur battant en rythme, appréciant la douce chaleur de la pièce.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient espacées que de quelques centimètres, y abritant tout le désir unique ressentit dans leur vie. Lena se pencha faiblement, afin que ses lèvres puissent frôler légèrement celles de la blonde avant de se retirer rapidement, ne coupant pas son contact visuel avec la Kara.

Kara ne réfléchit pas et attrapa l'arrière du cou de Lena l'attirant dans un baiser doux. La lèvre supérieure de Lena était bloquée entre ses deux lèvres pendant quelques secondes sans bouger sous le choc de leur action. Mais la brune se mit à mouver ses lèvres en penchant lentement la tête afin d'approfondir rapidement le baiser.

Elle attrapa la taille de Kara l'approchant contre son corps alors que son dos glissait contre le matelas. La blonde se retrouva alors sur le dessus de la PDG, leurs lèvres toujours connectées les unes contre les autres, ne voulant pas les détacher au cas où tout ceci ne serait qu'un rêve.

Les mains de Kara se trouvaient dans les cheveux noirs de Lena, massant faiblement son cuire chevelu, tandis que celles de la brune glissaient le long de la taille de Kara, voulant la sentir proche de son corps. Leur désir mutuel partagé brûlait le long de leur être, réchauffant leur corps et la pièce désormais silencieuse.

Les lèvres de Kara glissèrent de la bouche de Lena, et vinrent explorer sa mâchoire fine et finement sculptée, tout en retirant les boutons de la chemise de Lena avec lenteur. Seule de faibles gémissements raisonnaient dans la pièce incitant la blonde à continuer ses gestes.

Kara remarqua rapidement le manque de soutien gorge de la part de Lena, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que ses lèvres se déposaient sur son cou, aspirant avec de légères pressions, espérant pouvoir laisser une petite trace pourpre.

Lena attrapa la taille de Kara et donna un léger coup de bassin afin de passer au-dessus de son corps. Elle attrapa rapidement le bas du sweat afin de le lancer aux dessus de la tête de la super pour finir sur le sol froid et brillant. Lena attira Kara dans un baiser sauvage alors que ses mains se baladaient le long de la poitrine de Kara, appréciant la douceur de sa peau.

Elle descendit sa main droite sur le ventre de Kara, haletant pour l'air lorsqu'elle sentit de légères bosses, indiquant la présence d'abdos sculptés avec précision. Elle baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la blonde éclairé par une lumière parfaitement tamisée, et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle leva à nouveau le regard, apercevant le désir à travers le regard de la blonde mais également la fatigue qui la rongeait après toutes ses nuits d'éveils loin de Lena.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, laissa échapper doucement la PDG en faisant glisser sa main le long du corps de Kara jusqu'à atteindre sa joue droite. Kara sourit faiblement, ne voulant pas stopper leur moment, mais la fatigue avait pris le dessus, et elle ne voulait pas faire de mouvement stupide qui pourrait gâcher sa relation naissante avec Lena.

La brune glissait contre le côté droit de la blonde, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou afin de respirer son shampoing. Elle observait les traits parfaits de Kara dessinés face à elle.

-Ces quatre dernières années m'ont appris une chose, commença Kara en poussant une mèche de Lena derrière son oreille, je t'aime Lena Luthor, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant un baiser sur le haut de son front.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment aurait-elle pu penser que sa soirée se finirait ainsi ? Elle ferma les lumières du bout des doigts ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur du corps de Kara et reprit sa position avant d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Kara.

-Je t'aime aussi Kara, finit-elle en resserrant son étreinte, se sentant plus près d'elle qu'elle elle ne l'avait jamais été.

C'est ainsi qu'un avion raté et un pays où le soleil se perd quelques mois avaient permis à Lena et Kara de réaliser à quel point elles comptaient l'une pour l'autre, et qu'à partir de ce jour aucune d'elle ne pourrait vivre sans l'autre.

J'espère que ce premier OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos idées! Désolée pour les fautes :)


	2. OS 2 (pulitzer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: C'est la soirée de remise des pulitzers pour Kara, et Lena la confronte sur le secret découvert. SPOILER: Inspiré de la bande annonce de la saison 5. (2800 mots)
> 
> Avertissement: Spoiler saison 4 et saison 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Je poste cet OS avant les autres car le début de la saison 5 arrive et que c'est un des OS qui j'ai préféré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Le grand jour était arrivé. Kara aller recevoir un prix dont elle n'avait jamais imaginé la possibilité de gagner. Ces dernières années de dur labeur étaient enfin récompensées au gré de certains journalistes jaloux. Kara se sentait sur un nuage, mais le mérite de son article ne lui revenait pas complètement. 

Lena avait été d'une grande aide comme toujours. Cette femme à la puissante réputation avait permis à Kara de s'épanouir professionnellement. Et c'est pour cela que Kara se cassait la tête depuis près d'une semaine afin de bâtir son futur discours qui aura lieu à la remise du Pulitzer, un prix de prestige pour félicité son article sur Lex Luthor un mois auparavant.

Elle avait pris le soin de mettre ses amis comme invité d'honneur dont Lena au premier rang. Le super n'avait toujours pas parlé de son secret à la brune malgré son intense volonté. Le mensonge la brûlait intérieurement, et lui mentir devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Lena était pleinement au courant de sa vraie identité, et qu'elle était brisée intérieurement. Lena attendait une possible révélation de la part de son amie, mais rien ne semblait se passer, et le cœur de Lena se déchirait un peu plus à chaque visite, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle tiendrait.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé que cette remise de prix sera le moment propice pour faire souffrir Kara autant qu'elle l'avait faite souffrir. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas étonnamment hésitant vers un des sièges de la grande salle réservée avec soin à son nom, se retrouvant aux côtés d'Alex et Nia. Une sensation d'étouffement se fit ressentir dans son corps, mais elle l'ignora, affichant un visage stoïque et froid. 

Elle replaçait sa robe rouge sur ses genoux, cachant une vague de frisson à la penser de Kara. Pourquoi aimer pouvait provoquer une telle souffrance ? Elle serra les dents après avoir forcé un sourire à Alex, et dirigea son regard vers la scène. 

La cérémonie débuta enfin. Les bourdonnements de chuchotement résonnaient dans la grande salle, dont l'esthétisme était plus que correct, reflétant un éclat doré et rougeâtre. Les différentes catégories de prix furent énoncé et Kara passait dernière. Son prix étant le plus prestigieux. 

Lena ne pouvait empêcher une once de fierté envers la blonde mais le doux chagrin de la trahison masquer ce sentiment pur. Elle gardait un visage impassible alors qu'elle fixait la scène pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures jusqu'au moment où elle la vit.

Kara portait un ensemble d'une jupe et d'un top serré bleu. Elle était magnifique alors que ses cheveux étaient levés en un chignon, certain tombant légèrement dans ses yeux suite à sa récente frange. La blonde marchait d'un pas lent et timide sur la scène après l'appel de son nom. Elle marchait sous les puissantes acclamations du public. Une faible rougeur ressortait sous la fine couche de maquillage du Super. Elle avançait jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la scène où une médaille et un trophée lui fut remis. Son enthousiasme était remplacé par de l'ébahissement à la valeur du prix qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Son souffle était coupé, la réalisation l'abandonnant subitement. Elle prit deux longues respirations sous les applaudissements décroissant de la salle, et s'avança jusqu'au micro, évaluant l'ampleur de l'événement. Elle était là debout devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, et la seule personne qu'elle pouvait voir était Lena.

Lorsque les deux femmes connectèrent leurs yeux, le monde alentour s'évanouissait sous une cascade de bonheur. Un sourire s'était échappé des lèvres de Lena, qui se maudissait d'être aussi faible devant la beauté d'un être aussi puissant, et Kara serrait les dents pour contenir les papillons de son estomac. Celle-ci s'éclaircit avec lenteur la voix, saluant le public face à elle.

-Bonsoir à toute et à tous, commença Kara faiblement. La timidité était quelque chose qui faisait partie d'elle, de Kara Danvers. Et cela ne pouvait empêcher de faire fondre le cœur de Lena. J'aimerais vous remercier dans un premier temps de m'avoir accueillit ainsi, elle fut de nouveau acclamée pendant quelques secondes, ce qui poussa un autre sourire à apparaître sur son visage. Recevoir ce prix met fin en quelque sorte à la quête d'un accomplissement personnel. J'ai vécu énormément de chose dans ma vie et mon travail m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Or je ne me serai jamais orienté dans cette branche par manque de confiance sans l'aide d'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Elle est remarquablement intelligente. Ses créations ont permis une avancée considérable dans notre présent. Elle est en quelque sorte ma muse si je puis dire.

Kara se stoppa quelques secondes, baissant les yeux aux sols avant de les remonter dans les yeux de Lena. Le cœur de la brune se mit soudainement à battre à tout rompre. Cette personne est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a aidé à faire tomber sa propre famille, à renier ses racines pour le monde. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander ce soir, j'aimerais juste lui réserver un tonnerre d'applaudissements, car je ne sais honnêtement pas ou serai le monde si Lena Luthor n'en faisait pas partie, finit Kara.

Kara se mit à claquer des mains avec force, incitant le reste de la salle à faire de même tandis que les larmes coulaient le long des yeux de Lena. Comment Kara pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite? Elle reçu un léger coup d'épaule de la part d'Alex qui applaudissait aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Peut-être qu'ils étaient vraiment ses amis après tout.

-Écrire m'a permis de dévoiler au monde l'importance de la technologie et de sa subite avancer. Elle met en quelque sorte une barrière entre le monde et l'irréel et affaiblit le lien entre le danger et la réalité. Lex Luthor comptait sur la technique pour détruire le monde, Supergirl et sa propre famille. Le danger de la technologie est omniprésent dans notre société et je pense diriger mes futurs articles sur cette catégorie. En attendent je vous remercie, et encore merci Lena, affirma Kara un léger sourire aux lèvres en fixant les orbes verts qui pétillaient. Mais la blonde put apercevoir de la tristesse, ou plutôt de la douleur dans ses yeux familiers avant que celle-ci ne se lève et s'éloigne de ses amis. Les sourcils de Kara se contractèrent dans l'incompréhension alors qu'elle se mit à écouter les battements de cœur paniqué de Lena. Elle pleurait et la blonde en était certaine.

Elle fit un léger mouvement de la tête envers le public avants de sortir de scène, abandonnant complètement son prix sur une table non loin de là alors qu'elle se mit à courser Lena. Elle la rattrapa avec facilité dans un endroit isolé du bâtiment. Elle regardait l'horizon à travers une fenêtre parsemée de l'obscurité d'automne. Lena sentit une présence et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Kara. 

Elle initia un contact visuel, un contact rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Un regard que Kara avait déjà perçu un an auparavant, lors de sa trahison en tant que Supergirl, après l'incident avec la kryptonite. Elle serra les dents, une larme glissant le long de sa joue, comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle s'était juré de dire la vérité à la brune. Mais la peur de la perdre lui mettait des barrières, jouant la carte de l'égoïsme.

-Lena...laissa-t-elle échapper pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

-Quatre ans, la coupa faiblement la PDG la voie vacillante.

-Lena écoutes moi, essaya de parler Kara, mais la rage était clairement présente dans le regard de l'autre femme.

-Quatre putains d'année, répéta-t-elle de plus belle avant de se mordre le bout de la langue.

-J'allais te le dire Lena, avoua Kara les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

-Quand ça ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Ça fait un mois que je cherche désespérément à te le dire, affirma Kara la voix tremblante de douleur.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Parce que mon nom ne le permet pas ? Grogna la PDG en faisant un pas vers la blonde.

-Je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur ton nom Lena, dit Kara faiblement en baissant le regard.

-Tu te trompes, Kara Danvers ne m'a jamais jugé sur mon nom contrairement à Supergirl. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu détestais tant les secrets, j'ai demandé ton nom et tu m'as dit " Ce n'est pas une question qu'un Luthor devrait poser à quelqu'un de ma famille", finit Lena la douleur ayant complètement prit possession de sa voix.

-J'étais en colère Lena! S'exclama Kara en se rapprochant à son tour de la brune.

-Pourquoi ? Pour avoir fabriqué la seule arme qui pourrait tuer un kryptonien ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais utilisé contre toi ! Rétorqua Lena le ton endurci. 

-Je le sais, et mon comportement était démesuré, affirma Kara en jouant désormais avec ses mains. Lena ricana et secoua faiblement la tête.

-Tu as parlé de l'importance de la responsabilité personnelle et de l'engagement dans le vrai monde, se moqua Lena. Tu as affirmé que les gens doivent cesser de se cacher derrière leur écran d'ordinateur et profiter du monde, et pourtant tu es celui qui a caché toute sa vie à la femme que vous avez remerciée à profusion dans ton discours de remerciement ! Tu as le culot de te lever et de critiquer tous ceux qui veulent sombrer dans un monde de fiction, alors que les quatre dernières années de ta vie, nos quatre années de relation étaient une fiction complète. Lena respire difficilement alors que de nouvelles larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Heureusement que j'ai de l'expérience désormais.

-Ce n'était pas de la fiction pour moi ! Tout était réel, avoua Kara, les cils battant en rythme avec sa respiration.

-Je veux le voir, je veux voir ton autre visage, retire tes lunettes, ordonna Lena. Kara ne contesta pas et retira la paire de vue d'un coup de main rapide, jouant avec elle. Comment une paire de lunettes a pu m'aveugler, moi une Luthor! S'exclama-t-elle à elle-même. Kara ne put supporter la réaction et replaça les verres devant ses yeux. Pourquoi les remets-tu ? Maintenant que je connais la vérité, sont elles vraiment nécessaires?

-Le port de ces lunettes fait partie de mon identité secrète, c'est pratiquement une seconde nature pour moi de les porter, commença faiblement Kara. Elles m'aident à garder le contrôle sur ma vision à rayons X grâce à une couverte de plombs, avoua-t-elle.

-Il n'y a rien à regarder ici Kara! S'exclama Lena en claquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps avant de retirer elle-même les lunettes et de les pauser sur la table derrière elle. Kara baissa les yeux une fois de plus dans le mouvement. Kara regarde-moi, ordonna Lena. La blonde ne bougea pas le regard du sol. Kara s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas Lena, pas sans les lunettes, répondit-elle faiblement, une rougeur lui montant aux joues.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lena. Aucune ne réponse ne fut émise. Kara?

-Je t'ai dit je ne contrôle pas ma vision au rayon X, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu vois mes os ? Demanda Lena avec horreur . Kara secoua la tête timidement.

-Mes yeux me poussent à te voir en sous-vêtements, lâcha honteusement Kara, la gêne pleinement visible sur son visage. La réalisation ne semblait pas parvenir à Lena alors que sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant percevoir le choc se répandre en elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors, le visage libre de toute émotion.

-Lena il n'y a pas dix raisons plausibles à ce que je mon cerveau veuille te voir en sous-vêtements, affirma Kara alors qu'elle fixait toujours le sol en marbre du bâtiment.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Rétorqua Lena le ton durci, imaginant sa meilleure amie conquise par la luxure et non les sentiments.

-NON! S'exclama la blonde brisant le coeur de la PDG instantanément. Kara perçut le regard triste de sa meilleure amie, l'aimait-elle en retour? Enfin oui mais pas seulement, ajouta Kara en s'avançant à nouveau. Elle se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres de Lena. Supergirl n'était pas mon seul secret Lena. Depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées, je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai rien dit par peur de te perdre, j'ai été égoïste mais c'est ma réelle excuse de t'avoir caché qui j'étais tout ce temps. Kara Danvers était ta meilleure amie et je ne saurai qualifier ta relation avec Supergirl. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre et de souffrir comme je le fais actuellement. Ce que je dis sonne tellement égoïste, ajouta t-elle en roulant des yeux, mais je t'aime du plus profond de mon être Lena, finit Kara les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux.

Lena s'avança, posant son majeur contre la poitrine de du Super.

-Tu m'as fait mal Kara, tu as été égoïste, toi et moi sommes pleinement consciente que nous n'avions pas une amitié normale. Une Luthor et une Super ? Mais où va le monde, dit-elle en ricanant. Elle retira son doigt, et respira quelques secondes. Je suis tellement énervée contre toi mais je t'aime tellement également, et cette situation me tue, avoua Lena en secouant légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours aussi brillants. J'ai...j'ai besoin de temps, bégaya-t-elle. Au revoir Kara, lâcha la brune avant d'avancer vers la sortie en croisant le corps stoïque de Kara. Celle-ci laissa les larmes s'échapper, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans la douleur.

Elle était prête. Elle était prête à attendre aussi longtemps que possible pour Lena. Lena détenait son coeur, et attendre la tuerait avec une lenteur insoutenable, mais la PDG en valait la peine, elle était son âme soeur.

Les mois passaient telle une balle de tennis en plein vol. Du moins c'était l'impression de Lena. Son coeur guérissait avec lenteur, mais celui de Kara ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Elle passait son temps à se morfondre, et risquer sa vie avec stupidité pensant que sa brune ne la pardonnerait jamais. La PDG s'en était rendu compte ses derniers jours alors qu'elle voyait Supergirl se faire battre à sang par des menaces normalement inoffensive pour elle.

Lena savait que c'était le moment. Cela lui avait pris environ quatre mois mais elle était enfin prête. Elle se dirigea vers son balcon et enjamba le petit muret sur lequel elle se mit debout. Elle observait le vide face à elle, le coeur battant à pleine vitesse. 

Deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour retrouver le sol de son bureau, une paire de bras entourée autour d'elle.

-Lena! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Kara l'étonnement et la peur remplissant l'entièreté de ses yeux.

-Je t'appelle, se défendit la brune en encrant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Il y a des dizaines d'autres façons de m'appeler qui n'inclue pas de te mettre en danger, répondit le super la voix vacillante. Elle ne portait même pas son costume, alors qu'elle avait volé jusqu'au bureau de Lena dans la nuit noire de ce début de printemps. Kara recula d'un pas, réajustant sa chemise. Tu aurais pu tomber et mourir... Finit Kara, les larmes bordant ses yeux.

-Kara, pourquoi tu souffres autant lors de tes combats? Demanda Lena. 

-Ne change pas de sujet Lena, affirma-t-elle les larmes coulant généreusement de ses yeux.

-Réponds-moi, lâcha la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis rien sans toi, avoua Kara en baissant les yeux comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant.

-Tu me cries dessus parce que tu pensais que j'allais me suicider mais tu fais de même depuis des mois ! S'exclama Lena en colère.

-Je suis désolée, souffla le super pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

-Kara, je ne veux pas être ta nouvelle kryptonite, peux importe ce qui se passe, promets-le-moi, lâcha Lena en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Je ne peux pas Lena, c'est trop tard, avoua-t-elle de nouveau en ancrant son regard dans celui de son âme soeur. Je t'aime et je ne peux rien y changer, ajouta-t-elle. Lena avait les muscles crispés. Elles tentaient de les contrôler sans aucun succès alors qu'elle fit deux pas vers l'avant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Super afin de l'entraîner dans un baiser lent et passionné.

Leurs lèvres s'accordaient à merveille, glissant avec douceur les unes contre les autres pendants ce qu'il semblait être une éternité. Leurs larmes se mêlaient en une altération d'eau salée. Leurs corps battaient en rythme contre leur cage thoracique désormais collées, alors que les bras musclés de Kara maintenaient la taille de Lena contre elle.

Kara souriait dans le baiser. Elles s'étaient enfin trouvées. Elle avait enfin trouvé cette âme soeur dont sa mère lui parlait tout le temps durant ses jeunes années. Et elle n'allait pas la laisser partir, ni demain, ni jamais.


	3. OS 3 (réalité virtuelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: Lena reçoit une visite surprise et rejoint un groupe de personnes dont la technologie est à la tête. Elle se voit envoyée dans une réalité virtuelle où elle tente de faire face à Kara en tant que Supergirl (4300 mots soit environ 25 minutes) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'est Léviathan, donc si vous lisez ceci après la sortie de la saison 5 de Supergirl et que l'organisation n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vais écrire je suis désolée, je ne suis pas voyante :)
> 
> PS: Il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe dans cet OS, si il faut éclaircir certaines parties n'hésitez pas à me le faire parvenir, afin que je puisse régler l'incompréhension possible au plus vite :)

Avertissement: Spoiler saison 5

POV LENA

Lena était assise sur le siège de son bureau, tournée vers les grandes vitres de National City. Elle observait les gratte-ciel face à elle, tout en appréciant la douce brûlure de l'alcool coulant le long de sa gorge. Elle posa son verre vide et fragile sur son bureau, la main tremblante alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, encore. 

Toute l'eau de son corps se déversait en un flot salé le long de ses pommettes depuis maintenant deux semaines. La suave douleur de la trahison parcourait son corps de façon permanente, détruisant chaque once d'humanité présente en elle.

Comment a-t-elle pu être soumise à une vie aussi horrible ? Qu'avait-elle fait au monde pour être traitée ainsi ? Les foudres des dieux s'abattaient sur la PDG. La mort de sa mère, la mort de son père, l'héritage d'une famille aliénée, toutes ses trahisons, Lex, Ève, et plus particulièrement et récemment celle de Kara, celle qu'elle considérait comme son monde. Comment avait-elle la force de survivre après tout cela?

Elle prit une longue respiration, permettant à l'air pollué de la ville de pénétrer dans ses poumons. Peut-être qu'elle devrait orienter ses recherches sur cela et non sur un piètre petit robot lui servant de compagnie, quelques choses qu'elle n'aurait certainement plus jamais. 

Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter alors qu'elle retournait son siège dans le sens de son bureau. 

-Entrez! S'écria-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante et remplit de noirceur.

-Madame Luthor, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais une femme veut vous présenter une de ses créations, lâcha Jess légèrement apeurée. Elle avait senti de changement de comportement de sa patronne ces dernières semaines, et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la nouvelle Lena Luthor. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Chaque soir la petite femme la poussait à manger et à rentrer chez elle, au risque de se faire renvoyer. Mais voir Lena ainsi la bouleversait. Quel humain ne le serait pas ?

-Faites-la entrer, répondit alors froidement Lena avant de s'éclaircir sa voix et de cacher son verre. Une jeune brune entra dans la pièce, alignant ses pas telle une lionne enragée. Elle était sûre d'elle, affichant un sourire déjà victorieux sur son visage. Dans ses mains, une valise grise munie d'un code confidentiel. Lena serra des dents, espérant que la femme ne soit pas une kamikaze prête à se faire exploser.

-Miss Luthor, je suis ici pour rendre votre journée considérablement meilleure, lâcha la femme d'une voix rauque et certaine. L'ancienne Lena l'aurait accueilli avec chaleur et gentillesse, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait dorénavant était de la haine envers ce monde injuste et piètre.

-Il y a actuellement dans ce bureau une dizaine d'armes braquées sur vous, il suffit de faire un geste déplacé et vous mourrez, répondit Lena avec force, attirant un rire moqueur de la part de la brune.

-L'intimidation n'est pas une chose à laquelle je suis effrayée mademoiselle Luthor, avoua-t-elle de vive voix. Lena déglutit discrètement à la vue de cette femme puissance, muni d'un caractère bien trempé. Je m'appelle Lys Morgan, présidente du conseil d'un groupe nommé Léviathan, et je vous surveille depuis un certain temps, dit la femme attirant un soulèvement de sourcil de la part de Lena. Je vous ai vu arracher avec haine cette affiche de Supergirl il y a quelques jours, le cœur de la PDG sauta d'un battement à la mention de la blonde. Je n'ai jamais vu une haine aussi puissante chez quelqu'un, affirma la femme en prenant place sur une chaise face à Lena sans accord préalable.

-Elle m'a trahi, avoua Lena sans aucune précaution, je n'ai confiance en plus personne désormais, ce qui vous inclus bien évidemment, dit-elle un sourire en coin.

-La proposition que je vais vous faire va vous permettre d'utiliser cette haine profonde, commença la femme d'une voix claire et déterminée. Vous allez pouvoir la faire souffrir, la tuer, l'insulter sans pour autant qu'elle ait la chance de rétorquer.

-Je ne veux pas tuer Supergirl, je veux juste qu'elle expérimente la même douleur qu'elle m'a infligée, la coupa Lena le regard sévère et remplis de larme. 

-Il s'agit d'une réalité virtuelle liée au subconscient des personnes que vous y intégrez. Vous pourrez imaginer n'importe quel scénario. Supergirl rêvera ainsi de ces choses que vous pensez et elle ressentira une souffrance indirectement venue de vous, ajouta-t-elle un sourire en coin en tendant une boîte à Lena qui était assise sur le coin de son bureau. Elle tendit avec lenteur les bras et observa la boîte en plastique dur noire. 

Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et put apercevoir une paire de lentilles bleues, ce même bleu qui lui rappelait les yeux de Kara. Elle serra la mâchoire afin d'éviter aux larmes de couler. 

Elle ferma la boîte avec rapidité et prit une inspiration rapide par le nez. Son regard tomba une fois de plus dans celui de l'autre femme.

-Vous en voulez combien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et dur. La jeune Luthor observa le regard de l'autre femme se détendre alors qu'un sourire vicieux et accomplit apparu sur son visage. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires sous le regard curieux de Lena.

-Rien, finit-elle par dire en se redressant, dites-vous simplement qu'il s'agit d'une faveur d'un vieil ami, lâcha-t-elle en se retournant sur le bout de ses talons pointus et en prenant direction vers la sortie du bureau de Lena, la laissant entièrement sous le choc. 

La brune baissa le regard une nouvelle fois sur la boîte qu'elle tenait avec force, puis elle resta comme cela pendant une dizaine de minutes, ou peut-être une heure . Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais un coup de téléphone la fit sorti de sa transe. Elle attrapa alors le mobile fermement et répondit à l'appel.

-Mademoiselle Luthor, une personne demande à vous voir, je le fais monter ? Demanda Jess calmement prête à donner plus d'informations sur le nouveau venu.

-Non, dites-lui que je suis actuellement indisponible et nettoyez mon emploi du temps pour la journée, affirma Lena d'un ton neutre.

-Bien sûr mademoiselle Luthor, dit l'assistante avant de couper la ligne. Lena se releva et attrapa sa bouteille de whisky avant de se diriger vers le canapé de son bureau. Ce fameux canapé qu'elle avait partagé à de nombreuses reprises avec la blonde. Elle s'assit et se versa un demi-verre qu'elle but cul sec. 

La jeune Luthor retira son blazer bordeaux et le déposa négligemment à ses côtés puis passa ses mains avec lenteur sur son visage. Elle sentit de l'eau salée glisser de ses joues. Les larmes coulaient délibérément de ses yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était une chose devenue quotidienne depuis quelques semaines. 

Elle renifla calmement et attrapa la boîte face à elle. Lena hésita pendant de nombreuses minutes, imaginant que cela pouvait-être une énième tentative de meurtre, mais après délibération, elle se rendit compte que plus rien ne la retenait ici, en vie. 

Elle se leva alors avec alanguissement et attrapa les lentilles qu'elle plaça dans chaque œil. Et d'un mouvement de main sur le devant de son visage, son bureau avait disparu. Elle observait les grands bâtiments autour d'elle, lui montrant qu'elle se trouvait au plein cœur de National City. Tout semblait réel. 

Les Citadins couraient pour ne pas louper leur transport, alors que d'autres prenaient juste un café en se baladant dans le parc à deux pas d'elle. Tout le monde semblait souriant, et personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à elle. C'était une des premières fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se retrouvait en plein cœur de cette ville sans aucune sécurité.

Elle marchait dans les longues rues bondées pendant quelques minutes et fut attirée par un petit attroupement sur une des grandes et fameuse place de la ville et les bruits de fracas en résultant. Elle suivit le mouvement et aperçu soudainement une cape rouge voler, ou plutôt subir la pression de la gravité dans les airs avant de s'écraser non loin de là. 

Un hoquet de surprise sortie de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire s'était se diriger vers la blonde et l'aider à se relever, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas car cette personne lui était désormais inconnue. Cette personne l'avait trahi. La rage s'intensifia dans le corps de Lena, et elle put percevoir une tête rousse se diriger avec détermination vers Kara. Il s'agissait d'Alex. Lena pensa dans un premier temps que la jeune femme allait aider sa sœur à se relever et à se battre contre la menace potentielle, mais Lena se rendit rapidement compte qu'Alex était la menace.

Kara s'était relevée rapidement, et semblait surprise de voir sa sœur foncer droit sur elle une fois de plus. Elle se remit alors en position de défense et commença à se battre contre l'agent du DEO. Les mouvements de Supergirl semblaient lents, négligés et imprécis comme si ses pouvoirs s'étaient affaiblit. 

Elle pouvait tout de même voler et porter des charges surprenantes, mais elle était victime du contact physique. Lena fronça des sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Cette réalité était improbable, comment Alex pouvait faire mal à Kara? 

Le combat dura pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que Kara parvienne à attacher des menottes dans le dos de sa sœur. Lena pouvait apercevoir les yeux brillants de larmes de la blonde de là où elle se tenait et cette vue la fit légèrement tressaillir. Elle se décida alors à quitter la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux et prit la direction de la périphérie de la ville, en espérant ne pas avoir été repérée.

Elle pensa pendant quelques secondes à la stupide vérité de cette réalité. Kara était aimée. Elle était une héroïne, comme toujours. Car c'est ce que Kara était. Une femme au grand cœur, prête à donner sa vie pour sauver des inconnus, et Lena la détestait pour cela. 

Elle observa un petit groupe d'élèves traverser la route. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il se passerait si un bus perdait le contrôle et leur fonçait dedans. Elle se demandait si Kara accourrait à leur secours. 

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'elle aperçut un bus dériver dans la direction des jeunes enfants. La panique submergea son propre corps et ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Dirigeait-elle cette réalité? Elle entendait les cris submerger son oreille. 

Une larme s'écoula de son œil droit, alors qu'elle observait la scène impuissante qui se déroulait face à elle. Le bus roulait en zig zag et se situait désormais à une vingtaine de mètres des enfants. Soudain, un éclair rouge passa devant elle à la vitesse du son, et poussa le bus de toutes ses forces, se faisant légèrement embarquer dans le processus. Les bottes de Kara glissaient contre le sol, formant ainsi de petite étincelle. Avait-elle une quantité de pouvoir inférieur à la réalité ? Elle était Supergirl, ce n'était pas un bus de 12 tonnes qui allait arrêter la jeune femme. 

Supergirl réussit finalement à arrêter le bus à deux mètres des enfants couchés par peur sur le passage piéton. Elle se retourna vers eux et sourit faiblement. Lena quant à elle avait été guidée vers le corps de Kara. Ses pensées floues lui avaient soudainement donné une idée stupide. Elle se tenait derrière elle, à quelques centimètres dans l'attente d'être repérée. Ce ne fut que trois secondes plus tard que Kara se décida à pivoter sur elle-même, après avoir entendu le battement de cœur familier.

POV KARA

Le super observa le regard meurtri de Lena. Il semblait livide, dénué d'émotion. Les sourcils de Kara s'arquèrent dans l'incompréhension. Un petit sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de la brune alors qu'elle soufflait du nez en même temps.

-Kara ? Laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement. Est-ce un questionnement ? Une affirmation? Elle même ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer était la décomposition du visage de Kara. La joie et la fierté d'avoir sauvé des enfants furent rapidement remplacées par la quiétude, la tristesse et la peur de perdre Lena. 

L'accumulation de ces trois sensations la déchirait intérieurement, et le visage livide de Lena ne semblait pas faire sentir Kara d'une meilleure façon. Lena savait qui elle était. Lena, cette femme qu'elle aimait profondément et inconditionnellement. Cette femme qu'elle considérait comme son monde se sentait trahi et souffrait par sa faute.

-Lena je ne voulais pas...Sa phrase fut coupée par un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle sentit soudainement la douleur la submerger malgré son intention d'éviter le coup. Lena venait de la frapper. Elle venait de déverser sa haine contre elle, et elle avait choisi de ressentir cette douleur. L'avait-elle choisi ou cela avait-il été imposé ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Ses yeux étaient fermés par le choc des dernières révélations. 

Puis lorsqu'elle les ouvrit elle était seule. Seule face à une réalité ignorante. Personne ne semblait se soucier qu'elle se soit faite frapper. Même si le coup en soi lui avait fait mal mentalement et moins physiquement son cœur était déchiré, puis elle se réveilla.

Kara se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Les mensonges la consumaient de l'intérieur, mais ce dernier rêve semblait tellement réel et puissant. Même si dans la réalité, Lena aurait certainement eu les os brisés au vu de la violence du choc. Les larmes coulaient délibérément sur les joues de Kara. Comment avait-elle pu garder un secret ainsi envers sa meilleure amie? Comment avait-elle été égoïste pendant plus de trois ans maintenant. Elle effaça ses larmes et se recoucha dans son lit. C'était décidé, elle irait dire la vérité à Lena le soir même, pour le moment, elle se rendormit, espérant avoir un sommet plus réparateur après avoir passé la nuit à sauver les citoyens de National City de leur propre danger.

POV LENA

Lena était partie en courant dans le sens opposé à Kara. Elle ne s'était pas retourné, et n'avait donc pas pu voir le corps de la blonde disparaître afin de rejoindre leur réalité.

Lena marchait depuis une bonne heure maintenant, essayant de fuir la frustration qui la submergeait. Elle avait frappé Kara. Elle avait utilisé une forme de violence qu'elle-même ne cautionnait pas. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette réalité semblait s'alimenter de sa rage profonde pour la super afin de créer un mélange de scénario stupide dans sa tête. Elle se forçait pour ne pas penser à ceux-ci. 

Elle détestait Kara, mais un autre sentiment dissipa peu à peu cette rage. En effet, elle la détestait, mais elle l'aimait de la façon la plus inconditionnelle possible. Son doux visage, ses yeux brillant d'un bleu océan à s'y perdre, son corps parfait. Mon Dieu, Lena essayait de lui trouver des défauts, et elle ne pouvaient en trouver qu'un seul. Les mensonges. Elle l'avait pendant trois ans et demi prise pour une idiote. Lena se sentait salis et ignorante d'être passée à côté de cela alors que tout était sous ses yeux.

"Voler dans un bus", "Je prenais un café avec Kara Danvers" 

Toutes ses phrases et excuses se mêlaient dans sa tête, la faisant quelque peu souffrir. Elles posaient chaque main sur ses tempes afin de calmer son mal de tête mais rien n'y faisait.

Rien

C'est ce qui se passait pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un énorme bruit fut émis à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelques choses de grand et de certainement gros l'attrapa par-derrière. Que se passait-il ? Elle était censée avoir le contrôle de cette réalité.

Elle pivota légèrement la tête et put percevoir un énorme requin la tenir par le col arrière de ses vêtements. Elle sentait la force de gravité et son poids l'attirer vers le sol, mais cette main puissante la faisait flotter avec légèreté. Une larme coula de son œil après avoir réalisé qu'elle s'était trompée, encore. 

Elle avait fait confiance à cette femme. Elle avait donné sa confiance en sachant que tout le monde finissait par la décevoir. Elle n'avait décidément rien appris de ses multiples erreurs passées. Elle cherchait à se libérer de cette réalité, imaginant sans doute que cela sera la dernière tentative d'assassinat contre elle, puisque cela serait une réussite.

Elle sentit son corps être projeté avec force. Le vent frappa son visage, et elle essaya de faire passer ce sentiment comme de la douceur, quelques choses qu'elle ne ressentira plus jamais. Elle savait que son corps était en sécurité dans son bureau, mais à la moindre pensée obscure, son cerveau pourrait penser le contraire, et elle mourrait à l'impact à venir. Elle allait mourir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à cette sente une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de son corps fin et flottant.

Le poids de la gravité disparut soudainement alors qu'elle ressentait l'emprise des bras de la Super autour d'elle. Elle la tenait avec force, ne voulant pas la laisser tomber. Elle sentait son corps se poser sur le sol alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. 

Elle les ouvrit lentement, apercevant le choc et la peur sur le visage de Kara. Elle prit un long souffle afin de se remettre de ses émotions, mais son regard ne pas quittait celui de Kara. Le regret la submergea tout à coup. Comment avait-elle pu atteindre physiquement le corps de Kara. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme une Luthor. Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête à nouveau. Elle souffrait et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était les mains de Kara s'enrouler autour de son corps avant de se mettre à voler à nouveau. Elles arrivèrent face à l'hôpital, mais les portes étaient fermées. 

-Pourquoi c'est fermé! ?S'exclama Kara, alors que la pauvre Lena tentait de calmer les battements dans sa tête. La terre tremblait tandis que l'horrible monstre s'approchait. Le monde devenait un désastre et Kara ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé, lâcha finalement Lena faiblement. Les yeux de Kara tombèrent sur le visage souffrant de Lena. Ses sourcils se levèrent dans l'incompréhension. Je vais mourir, et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime malgré les mensonges, ajouta-elle avant de laisser un cri déchirant sortir de sa gorge.

-De quoi parles-tu Lena ? demanda Kara en se rappelant le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu dans son rêve précédent.

-Kara, c'est une réalité alternative. Je suis actuellement dans mon bureau et tu es dans ton lit en train de dormir. Je suis entrée dans cette réalité pour me venger, mais je n'y arrive pas, s'écria-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas car je ne veux pas me venger, et cette technologie va me tuer, finit-elle calmement les yeux fermés. Le battement régulier dans sa tête lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas une douleur qui l'achèverait, du moins pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lena ? Laissa faiblement échapper Kara en s'agenouillant devant la brune. Elle écoutait le monstre s'approcher, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper car il était encore loin.

-Je cherchais juste des réponses, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as trahi, pourquoi tout le monde me trahit, répondit-elle avec faiblesse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. J'ai enfilé ses lentilles, et je me suis laissée emporter dans une réalité ou plus personne ne pourrait me mentir. Ou je me sentirais libre et aimée pour qui je suis vraiment et pas négligée à cause de mon nom. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais menti, et je voulais que tu ressentes cette douleur que je sens en moi, qui me brise un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'ai appris ton secret, finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Kara suivit le mouvement et les larmes coulaient tel un flot de ses yeux. 

Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur que Lena éprouvait. Elle pouvait sentir la peine dans ses paroles et cela ne manquait pas de la déchirer de l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Les yeux de Lena semblaient s'affaiblir. Cette douleur dans sa tête la tuait. Toutes les réalités s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres et cela la faisait souffrir. 

-Lena, restes avec moi, laissa échapper Kara dans la panique, chaque main déposée de part et d'autre du corps de la petite brune.

-Ça fait mal Kara. Toutes ses trahisons, tous ses mensonges s'emmêlent dans ma tête, je ... Sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. 

-Réveille-moi Lena, frappe-moi fait quelques choses! S'exclama la blonde les larmes aux yeux. Kara devait se réveiller. Elle devait retirer les lentilles des yeux de Lena. C'était le seul moyen pour elles de s'en sortir.

-Je ne veux pas te frapper Kara, avoua Lena en secouant la tête. Mais je peux faire quelques choses d'autres, ajouta-t-elle faiblement attirant le regard curieux de Kara. Elle se pencha sans attendre et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Leurs lèvres s'emboîtèrent parfaitement entre elles avec douceur et douleur des mensonges passés. 

Les larmes se mêlèrent à la beauté du geste. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais les sensations elles, étaient incrustées en elles à tout jamais. 

POV KARA

C'est avec ce geste que Kara se réveilla. Elle fut tout à coup chamboulée par le changement soudain de milieu. Les souvenirs la submergèrent rapidement, pensant soudainement à un étrange cauchemar, mais la sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes était encore présente. 

C'était la première fois qu'un rêve semblait si réel. Elle se décida tout de même à aller rendre visite à Lena. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers le bureau de la jeune Luthor afin de voir si elle allait bien. La blonde suivit le battement de cœur familier qui lui confirma son hypothèse et atterrit avec lenteur et souplesse sur le balcon. Elle observa d'un coup d'œil rapide le bureau qui semblait vide, mais le battement de cœur lui confirmait le contraire. Elle glissa la baie vitrée avec lenteur et s'avança de quelques pas en cherchant dans chaque coin du bureau lorsqu'elle la vit.

Lena était allongée sur le sol, effectuant de petit mouvement, comme si elle était bloquée dans un cauchemar traumatisant. Kara s'approchera d'elle rapidement et essaya de la réveiller sans aucun succès. Elle fronça des yeux et compris rapidement que les deux rêves qu'elle avait vécus étaient réel. Lena l'avait réellement embrassé. 

Ses joues rougirent rapidement alors qu'elle portait le petit corps de Lena sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit ses paupières avec lenteur avant de retirer ce qui semblait être des lentilles. Le petit corps de la brune se mit tout à coup à convulser pendant quelques secondes. Sous la panique, Kara la poussa contre le canapé avec force tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. 

Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans la panique. Lena était perdue entre réalité et rêve. Elle se concentrait tout de même sur la main qui serrait la sienne.

-Lena, revient à moi, entendait-elle tel un souffle dans son oreille. Tu peux le faire, avait ajouté cette voix angélique. 

Kara

Elle se concentra sur la pensé de la blonde, sur la réalité. Sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal qu'il était difficile pour elle de se concentrer. Elle sentait son corps bouger sans aucun contrôle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. 

Kara

Pense à Kara

Son corps stoppa tout mouvement. Elle respirait faiblement alors que son mal de crâne avait disparu. Elle sentait une main sur son visage alors que l'autre serrait sa main. Elle pouvait entendre de léger gémissement à son chevet. Lena réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux avec lenteur, tombant sur une Supergirl en pleurs. La brune bougea lentement sa main, ce qui poussa la jeune Danvers à lever le regard dans le sien. 

Sans aucun avertissement, les lèvres de la blonde étaient de retour sur celles de Lena. Le baiser était plus intense, même si la timidité s'en faisait toujours ressentir. La douceur incomparable de leur lèvre faisait fondre le cœur battant dans un rythme soutenu. Lena laissait toute la souffrance s'envoler à travers ce baiser, faisant comprendre à Kara son mal-être.

-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, laissa échapper Kara en s'écartant de Lena, qui lui souriait faiblement.

-Je ne voulais pas, avoua Lena, je voulais juste te faire sentir ce que j'ai ressentis, ajouta-t-elle honteusement en baissant le regard, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'atteindre physiquement.

-Te perdre ou perdre ma sœur est la peur la plus profonde que je puisse ressentir Lena, ne te met plus en danger comme ça, affirma le super en collant son front contre celui de la brune. Elle venait de franchir les limites de l'amitié en l'espace de quelques minutes, et cela semblait quelques choses de naturel, de fort.

-Je pense que nous devons avoir une grande conversation, rétorqua Lena avec un éclat de rire faible. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde.

-Je pense que tu as raison, répondit Kara en frottant son pouce sur la joue droite de Lena tout en fixant ses orbes verts. 

Tous leurs secrets furent partagés cette soirée-là. Et elles se promirent de ne plus rien se cacher. 

Même si un an plus tard, la promesse fut rompue par Kara. En effet une demande en mariage surprise l'avait poussé à mentir, mais la raison était plus que justifiable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! La saison 5 arrive dans près d'une semaine! Après avoir regardé la dernière bande annonce j'ai décidé de compléter cet OS que j'avais commencé il y a quelques semaines, et j'espérais un peu coller à la réalité de la série. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il vous a peut-être mis dans le bain de la saison 5. Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai relus plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop présentes! Bonne nuit/ journée !


	4. OS 4 (Le son d'une âme brisée)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara et Lena renouent leurs liens en quelques choses de plus beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> Avertissement: Spoiler de l'épisode 1 saison 5 !!! 
> 
> PS: Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai relu qu'une fois car il est très long et que je n'ai pas le temps (5000 mots)

Elle lui avait dit. Kara lui avait finalement admis être Supergirl. Après ces années de mensonge, de manipulation et de fausse amitié, Kara lui avait dit la vérité. Et encore une fois elle avait gagné son cœur. Ce soir devait être sa soirée. Ce soir elle devait révéler Kara au monde, elle devait révéler son identité, mais cette honnêteté soudaine l'en avait empêché. 

En effet, Lena avait des plans. Des plans afin de rendre l'humanité meilleure, effacer tout souci de trahison ou de haine en enfermant tous les habitants de la planète dans une simulation individuelle. Une simulation qui pourrait rendre chaque personne sur Terre heureuse.

Mais pour cela elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait besoin qu'un pilier de cette Terre l'aide à attirer les gens dans sa technologie. Et Lena allait pleinement se servir de Supergirl, cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée.

Kara lui avait raconté son secret quelques heures auparavant. Le soleil était déjà en train de se lever, et Lena élaborait ses plans à la perfection. Faire croire à Kara qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle était toujours de son côté aller être chose facile étant donnée qu'elle avait réussie sans problème depuis près d'un mois.

La brune se rejouait la scène de la veille à de multiples reprises. Elle s'était senti trahit à nouveau. Entendre Kara avouait être la super avait rendu la situation plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son cœur était brisé. Lena était brisée. Le manque de confiance qu'on lui accordait était disgracieux pour elle. Elle se sentait comme une personne horrible pour le simple fait de porter le nom d'un psychopathe.

Elle avait mal. Lena était dévastée. Sa meilleure amie lui avait menti. Kara qui lui procurait des sensations si fortes au moindre toucher l'avait brisée entièrement, ne laissant plus qu'un vide profond en elle. Elle l'avait utilisé toutes ces années. Rester proche de ses ennemis était définitivement la meilleure façon d'obtenir des informations. Elle se sentait humiliée de ne pas s'être rendue compte de la situation.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de son âme, la moitié de son être. Cet asservissement total à l'amour lui avait empêché de percevoir la vérité en face d'elle. Une stupide paire de lunettes et une coiffure ne pouvaient pas tromper une Luthor. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit la dernière de sa lignée à découvrir le secret de celle qu'elle avait considéré depuis de nombreuses années comme sa meilleure amie, et ça faisait mal.Tellement mal que cela faisait sortir un côté sombre en elle. 

Lena le savait, son cœur pourrait peut-être être réparé un jour, mais son âme elle était brisée à tout jamais, car elle avait perdu la seule personne à laquelle elle tenait. Cette personne n'avait même jamais vraiment existé.

Les jours passèrent, et Lena n'avait pas revu Kara. Elle pouvait percevoir un éclair fait de rouge et de bleu passer devant la baie vitrée de son bureau chaque jour, lui lançant un regard furtif, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait percevoir. Son esprit lui jouait certainement des tours. La super ne devait pas s'inquiéter de son état actuel, elle ne se souciait pas d'elle. 

La brune avançait dans son projet et entamait la mise en place d'un algorithme capable de supporter des milliards de nouveau petits univers. Elle développait clairement le projet du siècle bordait par la colère et non la haine. En effet, elle était énervée contre Kara Danvers, cette jeune femme pétillante et maladroite, mais elle n'avait pas la haine contre elle. Quelques choses la poussée à contrôler ses émotions et à les trier dans des petites boîtes closes. Peut-être que cela était un pas vers la guérison, mais elle ne pourrait jamais la pardonner. Elle l'avait trahi, brisée, et même détruite.

Cela faisait désormais un mois que Lena n'avait pas parler à Kara. Les messages constants de la blonde l'agaçaient fortement alors qu'elle développait toujours son projet. Elle lui répondait rarement, mais elle devait garder un lien étroit avec Kara afin que son plan fonctionne. Il fallait que Kara n'y voie que du feu. Elle enchaînait les lignes de code sur son clavier, bordée par la colère de cette trahison, encore pour le moins présente. 

Ses dents étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, lui procurant un mal de tête. Elle soupira avec légèreté et se retourna lentement vers la vue de la ville s'offrant à elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, une larme coulant délibérément sur sa joue, empruntant un trajet bien trop habituel. Elle renifla avec légèreté, et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour tomber sur deux pieds pendant sur le haut de ses fenêtres. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'elle apercevait les bottes un peu trop familière de la kryptonienne.

Lena ferma l'écran de son ordinateur et marcha avec délicatesse jusqu'à son balcon, respirant le grand air dans le processus. Ses genoux se sentaient un peu plus faibles et sa respiration était irrégulière, mais elle avait besoin de la voir. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bord du balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde en béton de celui-ci. Elle se racla la gorge avec force et entendit les froissements de vêtements derrière elle, lui indiquant que Kara était sur le point de s'envoler.

-Reste, laissa-t-elle faiblement échapper, une seconde larme parcourant le même chemin emprunté par l'autre. Lena ne se retourna pas, mais au vu des sons émis, elle pouvait se rendre compte que Kara se tenait à quelques pas de son dos.

Elle pouvait entendre les doux sanglots de Kara, l'implorant indirectement de ressentir de la tristesse et de la pitié, mais le visage de Lena resta impassible face à tant d'émotion.-

-Pourquoi est tu l'as ? Ajouta la brune en prenant son visage dans ses mains, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus. Est-ce que cela faisait parti de son plan ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

-Je..., la voix vacillante de Kara raisonnait dans sa tête alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes avec force. Je ne sais pas, répondit la voix de la blonde pleine de mensonge, une fois de plus.

-Je pensais avoir dit plus d'artifice, avoua Lena, ne faisant toujours pas face à Kara.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolée, rétorqua la blonde en s'approchant d'un léger pas. Lena pouvait du coin de l'œil apercevoir l'ombre de la jeune Danvers vêtue de son costume.

-Les excuses ne refont pas le monde Kara, laissa échapper Lena en se retournant vers la blonde. Cette phrase avait étrangement serré le cœur de Kara, la torturant petit à petit. Les yeux de la jeune Luthor étaient ancrés dans les siens, procurant un sentiment de malaise dans le corps de Kara.

-Cet endroit est le meilleur pour écouter ton cœur, avoua la blonde d'un ton honteux alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rouge rosée. Ses yeux fuyaient le regard puissant de Lena tandis qu'elle se balançait maladroitement sur ses pieds, cherchant un équilibre. 

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu même écouter mon cœur ? Demanda la jeune Luthor d'un ton froid mais tout de même calme.

-Parce que qu'il fait battre le mien, avait-elle laisser échapper avant de voler loin de son emplacement actuel. Lena s'était retournée sous le choc vers un balcon désormais vide. Vide de toute présence et dénuée de toute émotion. Quelques choses de doux s'activa à nouveau dans le corps de Lena. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle ne s'attarderait pas à le découvrir. 

Il lui fallait pour le moment digérer le fait que Kara écoutait son organe vital, lui faisant suite de ce qui sembler être une déclaration d'amour. Lena sourit, quelques choses qui ne s'était pas passé depuis de nombreuses semaines. Mais cette confession une peu trop hâtive n'allait pas lui faire complètement oublier ce donc pourquoi elle continuait de s'entretenir avec Kara. 

Un autre mois passa. Lena n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Kara depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu sur son balcon. Cette fameuse soirée où Kara avait avoué indirectement son amour. Ce mois avait été long et l'avancé dans son plan avait considérablement ralenti alors qu'un tas de questions morales passaient en boucle dans sa tête. 

Elle avait été surprise d'entendre son assistante le matin même annoncer qu'elle avait une interview avec CatCo en début d'après-midi, et l'avait encore plus été lorsque le nom de Kara était parvenu à ses oreilles. Kara savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, alors pourquoi viendrait-elle l'interviewer ainsi, sans avoir eu aucune discussion préalable sur les dernières confessions intimes ?

Les heures se rapprochant de l'ultime rendez-vous semblaient à rallonge. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la moiteur de ses mains alors que son stylo glissé entre ses doigts, la poussant à laisser échapper un souffle frustrant. Pourquoi un simple rendez-vous la mettait dans un tel état ? Peu était parce qu'elle était à la fois amoureuse et fâchée contre Kara . Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle devait obligatoirement se ressaisir.

Il était enfin quatorze heures lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sur la porte, faisant écho dans son bureau. Elle leva les yeux, et ils tombèrent sur son assistante, se tenant maladroitement à la porte tout en tenant un carnet dans les mains.

-La journaliste de catco est arrivée, je la fais entrer ? Demanda-t-elle calmement en haussant un de ses sourcils.

-Allez-y, rétorqua finalement Lena en mettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas quitté les locaux depuis plus de quarante huit heures, profitant de sa salle de bain privatif et de son canapé pour se reposer quelques heures avant de rattraper son retard accumulé suite à son nouveau projet. 

Des doux claquements de talon lui fit soulever de regard alors qu'elle aperçut Kara marcher d'un pas hésitant vers elle. Elle était magnifique. Sa franche coiffée parfaitement et ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules envoyaient une vague de frisson dans le dos de la brune. Lena serra les dents afin de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion alors que ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur les courbes de Kara rentrouvertes d'une robe jaune pâle.

-Salut, laissa échapper Kara d'une voix faible et monotone.

-Bonjour, répondit Lena en forçant un contact avec Kara.

-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Rojas a menacé mon travail si je ne venais pas, s'excusa Kara en éloignant ses yeux de ceux de Lena, une rougeur parcourant ses joues comme à son habitude.

-C'est ton travail, cette réunion est purement professionnelle, rétorqua Lena entraînant une fracture dans le regard de Kara. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir intérieurement, mais cette pique n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-Tu as raison, commença alors la blonde. Je suis ici pour écrire un article sur le développement de ton intelligence artificielle, ajouta Kara en se grattant la nuque. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

-J'ai créé HOPE, une intelligence artificielle capable de donner de l'espoir aux gens. Elle se base sur des statistiques mathématiques complexes contrastées par différents facteurs extérieurs. Elle s'améliore automatiquement en se basant sur une multitude de simulation, lâcha Lena en se plaçant au fond de son siège et en pliant les jambes l'une sur l'autre.

\- Peut-on avoir accès à ces simulations ? Demanda Kara en notant les détails dictés par Lena.

-Non, elles sont confidentielles, répondit-elle calmement afin de pas éveiller tout soupçon.

-Penses-tu que l'IA pourrait un jour remplacer l'homme ? Enchaîna la jeune Danvers.

-J'ai plus confiance en mon IA que j'ai confiance en n'importe qui, avoua Lena, brisant le cœur déjà en morceaux de Kara. Les larmes s'agglutinèrent rapidement dans le coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de rester impassible face au début de réponse de Lena. Il me suffit d'effacer une lettre de ma ligne de code pour détruire le système, donc je ne pense pas que l'IA, du moins la mienne puisse un jour prendre le contrôle du monde, affirma la brune en haussant les épaules. Kara ravala avec difficulté sa salive, essayant de paraître le plus professionnel possible. Lena pouvait percevoir une veine le long de son cou indiquant qu'elle serrait les poings et se crispait la mâchoire. 

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque le stylo de Kara explosa, se vidant sur ses vêtements et son visage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans le choc alors qu'elle n'osait plus bouger de honte. Lena ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire sortir de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle fixait l'expression choquée de la super face à elle. 

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je...je ne voulais pas ... s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement. Lena avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle ne savait rien. Cette situation banale de Kara était si maladroite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain afin de ressortir avec une serviette mouillée. Elle la tendit à Kara qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la remercier. Elle retira au maximum le surplus de tâche, frottant avec force étant donné qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur de la chaleur émanée par frottement. 

Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir afin de reprendre l'interview, mais Lena s'approcha d'elle, lui retirant la serviette des mains afin de lui essuyer un coin du visage qu'elle avait raté. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge bien trop rapidement à son gout. Lena elle luttait contre une force intérieure afin de stopper tout mouvement, mais s'était comme si son corps la dirigeait et non son cerveau, menant à un total paradoxe. 

Les frissons parcouraient le corps de Kara alors qu'elle sentait le tissu glisser contre le coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux tombèrent dangereusement dans ceux de Lena, la forçant à oublier tous les événements actuels. Cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps que Kara ne s'était pas perdu dans les beaux yeux verts de Lena. 

Elle se frappait mentalement pour ne pas pouvoir lui résister actuellement, tandis qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son beau visage. Kara commençait à entamer une petite distance vers le visage de Lena. Elle avançait doucement, la poussant à un second jeu de regard avec elle. Leur cœur battait en rythme, fracassant chaque once de leur corps. Les papillons s'entrechoquaient dans leur estomac. 

Tout était parfait. Tout sauf une chose, cette sensation de trahison, de douleur encore présente dans le creux du ventre de Lena. Elle finit par se reculer d'un pas, envoyant un bref regard d'excuse à Kara dont le cœur était réduit en bouillit. Leur regard fuyait l'un de l'autre, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes plus tôt. Kara se racla maladroitement la gorge alors qu'elle observait les alentours avec rapidité.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, commença-t-elle, provoquant un triste sourire de la part de Lena qui se retourna et partit se rasseoir à son bureau. 

-D'accord, répondit Lena frustrée de la situation qui venait de se dérouler.

-Merci pour ton temps, avait-elle dit avant de se retourner et de quitter le bureau d'un pas un peu trop rapide. Lena soupira de détresse. L'amour gagne peu à peu la place de son ego, dissipant le sentiment de vengeance de sa tête. Kara allait encore gagner. 

Le soir même, Lena marchait dans son appartement, la tête remplie de question. L'hologramme de son intelligence artificielle flottait non loin de là, essayant d'attirer son attention. Lena ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper alors qu'elle se rejouait le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec Kara quelques heures auparavant.

-Madame Luthor, entendit Lena résonner dans la pièce. Son regard se retourna vers Hope. Elle souleva un sourcil, surprise de la prise de parole soudaine. Vous n'avez pas lancé de simulation depuis près de deux semaines, avez-vous pardonné à Kara Danvers? S'acquit la voix féminine.

-Je... Je ne sais pas Hope, tout est tellement confus, répondit Lena en s'asseyant dans son sofa. Je ne la déteste pas autant, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment de trahison en moi, avoua la brune avant de laisser un long souffle quitter sa bouche.

-La simulation est la meilleure manière de découvrir ses émotions, lâcha Hope attirant le regard de Lena.

-Tu as raison, rétorqua la jeune PDG en se positionnant confortablement dans le canapé. Elle passa timidement ses doigts devant ses yeux avant de laisser échapper, lancer une nouvelle simulation.

En un battement de cils, Lena se trouvait dans son appartement, vêtue d'une simple chemise longue blanche et de ses sous-vêtements. Cette tenue lui paraissait familière, pensant tout d'abord aux larges chemises de James, mais celle-ci semblait parfaitement cintrée pour être la chemise bien trop grande d'un homme. 

Elle marchait jusqu'à sa cuisine afin de se verser un café imaginaire. Elle en aurait définitivement besoin. Un vase rempli de fleur attira son attention. Elle s'avança vers le centre du plan de travail et attrapa la note accrochée.

"Pour toi, ma femme, je t'aime To the moon and back"

Les sourcils de Lena se froissèrent dans l'incompréhension. Elle avait lancé une simulation dans laquelle elle était censée faire face à Supergirl, mais elle suppose que son cerveau en avait décidé autrement, jusqu'à s'inventer une vie de femme mariée avec une personne certainement inconnue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir qu'elle pourrait peut-être un jour être heureuse comme la Lena de cette simulation. Ses pensées furent coupées par une paire de bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

-Hey chérie, laissa échapper une voix bien trop familière. Elle tressaillit de peur et se retourna avec force, tombant nez à nez avec Kara qui arpentait un visage surpris. Tout va bien ? Demanda Kara en soulevant un sourcil. Lena ne put s'empêcher d'observer les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde. Ce n'était qu'une simulation, elle pouvait y faire ce qu'elle voulait n'est ce pas ? 

Elle ne réfléchit pas et vint poser ses douces lèvres sur celles de Kara. La puissance du baiser rongeait son être, lui faisant oublié ce dont pourquoi elle était là. Elle sentait les mains de Kara de chaque côté de sa taille alors qu'elle glissait ses doigts de chaque côté de son visage, pressant la peau douce de la Super.

Le baiser était profond, saisissant l'âme de Lena. Elle sentait tellement de sensation que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il n'y parvenait tellement plus que toutes les sensations disparurent tout à coup. La douce chaleur des touchés de Kara avait laissé place au froid. Elle se concentrait pour ressentir toutes ses sensations appréciaient pendant ces quelques secondes, mais rien n'y faisait. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et retrouva la morosité de son bureau. Elle grogna de frustration alors qu'elle jetait un oreiller vers Hope. L'objet passa à travers le support de l'IA, faisant grandir la frustration en Lena.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Luthor, mais vos lignes de code ont clairement indiquées que toute relation plus qu'amical avec mademoiselle Danvers devait être interrompue, lâcha la voix robotisée. Lena se laissa tomber dans le canapé une fois de plus, serrant sa mâchoire avec force. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. L'amour de Kara la tuait à petit feu. Elle était définitivement profondément, follement, inconditionnellement amoureuse de Kara Danvers.

"Merci d'être passée malgré tout", avait-elle envoyé à Kara avant de se laisser sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis leur dernière réunion. Deux semaines depuis ce contact intense et réel entre les deux femmes. Elles s'envoyaient quelques messages, proches de ce qu'elles s'envoyaient avant tout le drame. Mais quelque chose était différent. Quelque chose avait changé, et les deux femmes le savaient très bien, elles le ressentaient.

Lena fixait l'écran face à elle, montrant Supergirl en plein combat. Ses entrailles étaient serrées alors qu'elle observait Kara enchaîner les coups de poing et les recevant. Le sang coulait le long de la tempe et du nez de Kara, entraînant des frissons de peur dans le corps de Lena. Voir la blonde souffrir dans la réalité lui faisait mal. 

Le combat ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, jusqu'à ce que Kara titubante lança son poing avec force dans la cage thoracique du monstre, qui s'écroula le souffle coupé. Kara resta debout quelques secondes, fixant la bête suffocante, et tentant de maintenir son équilibre. Lena eut tout à coup une stupide idée. Une idée qu'elle allait s'en doute regrettait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

Elle attrapa la montre que la blonde lui avait offerte quelques mois auparavant et ouvrit le cadran de celle-ci avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du symbole de ma maison d'El. Elle observa le visage inquiet de Kara à travers son écran de télé, et la vit décoller à vive allure. Il ne fallut à peine cinq petites secondes pour Kara d'apparaître sur son balcon prête à détruire le verre des grandes fenêtres. Elle fut arrêtée par le mouvement de main de Lena, lui indiquant qu'elle allait bien. La brune lui ouvrit la baie vitrée, l'attirant à l'intérieur.

-Lena tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle remplie de peur alors que le sang gisait encore de son visage. Le soleil venait de se coucher, et il lui faudrait des lampes pour pouvoir guérir avant demain matin, mais tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment était Lena.

La brune ne répondit pas, et attrapa la blonde dans une étreinte serrée. Kara surprise se laissa serrer, ne ressentant pas la douleur de ses côtes sans doute endommagées à cause de la surprise de sentir les bras de Lena autour d'elle. Elle finit par enrouler les siens autour de la PDG, et de serrer cette emprise à son tour, profitant de ce moment inattendu. 

Des points noirs finirent par ronger sa vision alors qu'elle laissait la gravité attirer son corps vers le sol. Lena surprise tenta coûte que coûte de tenir le corps de Kara dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusqu'au canapé. Elle laissa échapper un souffle douloureux entre ses dents lorsque son dos heurta les cousins mous du canapé.

-Désolée, lâcha Lena calmement avant de l'éclipser quelques secondes dans la salle de bain. À son retour, elle tenait fermement une boîte de pharmacie entre les mains. Elle se dirigeait vers le canapé, où Kara était étendue, une main posée sur sa poitrine, prenant des douces et courtes respirations. Lena plissa les yeux, refusant de voir Kara dans une telle agonie pour le moment. Elle se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

-Tu veux que j'appelle ta sœur pour qu'elle t'emmène sous les lampes? Demanda Lena faiblement, avant que Kara ne secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je préfère rester ici, avec toi, avoua Kara avec douleur. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et il fallut toute la force de l'esprit de Lena pour rompre le contact afin de nettoyer le visage de la blonde. Kara se crispa au contact de la douce chaleur de la brune sur sa peau. Elle ne put empêcher à son cœur de s'accélérer dans une course frénétique. Son cœur battait tellement fort que Lena pouvait l'entendre, entraînant un sourire taquin sur son visage. Kara rougit de gène. 

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer à répétition. Elle tenta d'accéder à sa botte mais ses côtés cassées l'en empêchaient. Apercevant la difficulté dans laquelle se trouvait Kara, Lena se leva, et tira avec délicatesse la botte de Kara, ouvrant de par son geste la petite zone de stockage. Une multitude de choses tombèrent dont le téléphone de Kara. Mais une photo retint son attention. Une photo d'elle et la jeune Danvers au tout début de leur amitié, souriant de pleines dents.

Kara l'avalait complètement du regard, émanant de l'amour à revendre. Comment Lena n'avait-elle pas aperçu ses regards plus tôt? Kara se racla la gorge, le visage encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant. Lena lui tendit alors le téléphone et elle décrocha rapidement afin de s'éloigner de la situation actuelle.

-Kara ? Tu vas bien ? Où est tu ? Tu as besoin des lampes solaires du DEO, lâcha la voix d'Alex remplie de panique.

-Je suis au bureau de Lena, je vais bien Alex, la coupa la blonde en grimaçant à sa prise de respiration.

-Non ce n'est pas le cas, je peux entendre le sifflement de tes poumons à travers le téléphone, rétorqua froidement Alex, le ton dur comme le ferait une mère.

-J'ai dit que j'allais bien Alex, Lena a soigné mes plaies, je dois juste avoir quelques côtes cassées, elles seront guéries dans la matinée, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

-Des côtes cassées peuvent être dangereuses Kara, elles peuvent te percer un organe! S'écria la rousse à travers le téléphone. Elle avait parlé tellement fort que Lena avait entendu toute leur conversation.

-On se voit demain Alex, finit Kara avant de raccrocher et d'éteindre son téléphone. Le regard inquiet de Lena se posa sur le corps affaibli de la blonde, regrettant son action. La super aurait été mieux sous les lampes solaires.

-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas au DEO Kara ? Demanda Lena avec douceur, posant sa main sur la cuisse détendue de la blonde alors qu'elle était agenouillée à côté du sofa. Kara évita le contact visuel que lui offrait Lena et prit une profonde respiration.

-Je veux profiter de chaque moment dans lesquelles tu me veux dans ta vie. Je ne sais pas de ce que sera fait demain, avoua la jeune Danvers une larme coulant le long de sa joue. La douce chaleur ambiante entourait leur corps dans une sorte de lueur merveilleuse et captivante. Le cœur de Lena voulait se soumettre après avoir tant subi. Il battait frénétiquement, remplie d'amour et démuni de toute haine possible. Son cœur n'était pas la seule partie d'elle qui souhaitait être asservie par ce sentiment d'euphorie. Son âme semblait complète à nouveau. Elle semblait à nouveau comblée de bonheur, et dénuée de toute cette haine profonde ayant détruit chaque once de ses entrailles.

Lena le sentait, elle le savait, son cœur était guéri, son âme était guérie, son corps avait cicatrisé. Elle se sentait ressuscité, libre de ses choix, de ses envies. Elle se sentait aimée.

-Kara, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, avait -elle laissé échapper sans s'éloigner de la femme puissante. Le regard de Kara tomba dans celui de la brune, analysant chaque coup d'oeil adressé, puis elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que Lena essayait de lui faire dire, elle comprit ce que Lena avait besoin d'entendre. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, et poussa son corps à se relever, afin de s'asseoir calmement dans le canapé. Une grimace parcouru son visage, mais elle se concentra sur les paroles qu'elle devait lâcher pour de bon.

-Je t'aime Lena, commença-t-elle en attrapant les deux mains de la femme agenouillée face à elle. Je t'aime plus qu'une amie le devrait. J'ai été lâche. J'ai été lâche de te cacher deux parties de moi. Je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour t'avouer ma vraie identité, et pour ne jamais t'avoir avoué que je suis follement amoureuse de toi depuis toutes ces années. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons redevenir amie car sans toi, Kara Danvers est morte, et je ne suis rien sans elle.

Les larmes ruisselaient de leurs yeux. La douleur des événements passés semblait s'envoler avec ses larmes salées. Leur cœur flottait d'amour et Lena se sentait à nouveau bien. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de bonheur. Elle glissa sa main sur le côté du visage de Kara, supprimant les gouttes tombantes. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur celles de la blonde. Elle avait initié le baiser avec une ferveur extrême, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de la Super.

Une énergie lumineuse et dorée semblait sortir de son corps afin de rejoindre celui de Kara, la faisant gémir de bonheur. La langue de l'héroïne glissait contre la sienne à merveille, lui faisant picoter chaque once de son être. Son cœur battait la chamade, réalisant une symphonie pour les oreilles de Kara qui souriait dans le baiser. Les mains de la blonde tombèrent de chaque côté du visage de la brune, glissant sur la peau douce et souple. 

Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, l'amour la comblait définitivement soignant chaque partie de son corps. Lena se reculait faiblement pour trouver le regard d'une Kara pétillante, démunie de toute souffrance physique. La blonde attrapa sa main et la déposa sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. La jeune Luthor put sentir les coups fort et rapide de l'organe le plus précieux de Kara, amenant à l'apparition d'un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Tu es mon soleil, avoua Kara, je suis guérie grâce à toi. Tu m'as guéri plus rapidement que les lampes auraient pu le faire, avoua la jeune Danvers le sourire aux lèvres, ne réalisant toujours pas que Lena venait de l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Je t'aime, avoua finalement Lena en posant son front contre celui de la blonde. Ne me quitte plus, ajouta-t-elle fermement avant de poser ses lèvres une seconde fois pour un baiser rapide mais rempli d'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce très long OS que j'ai adoré écrire. Je suis également en train d'écrire une collaboration avec madokaayu87 qui écrit de superbes histoires (supercorp) sur fanfiction.net sous le pseudo madoka ayu (je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'œil). Cette histoire sera la suite d'un de mes OS (pas encore publiés sur ce site), je vous laisse patienter quelques temps le temps afin que nous terminons. J'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir :) Merci d'avoir lu est désolée pour les fautes.


	5. OS 5 (un petit oubli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: Lena et Kara forment un couple depuis maintenant trois mois. Or ce matin, Lena est parti au travail en oubliant un petit détail.
> 
> Avertissement: Aucun juste du duvet;)

Lena émergeait de son sommeil à la douce mélodie des oiseaux posés sur le balcon de sa résidence. Le bruit du trafic était étouffé par la distance entre le haut de son immeuble et la route. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, grimaçant à la vue de la lumière remplissant désormais sa chambre. 

Dès lors que ses yeux étaient habitués à la chaleur environnante, ils se posèrent sur un doux visage endormi. Une blonde à la peau lisse et magnifique dont le souffle se fracassait contre son front, tandis que la tête de la brune était posée contre son torse bosselé. 

Lena sourit à la vue de sa petite amie profondément endormie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce sentir chanceux. La femme la plus puissante de la terre, allongée à ses côtés, partageant sa vie depuis trois ans et depuis quelques mois dans l'intimité, quoi dont rêver de mieux. 

Cette femme si puissante ne ressemblant qu'a un petit panda tout mignon à ses côtés...Lena se glissa hors de ses pensées, dans lesquelles elle s'était perdue depuis déjà quinze minutes et sortit du lit avec douceur, ramassant au passage ses vêtements déchirés par Kara la veille. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement quant à sa quantité déclinante de vêtement ces derniers mois. 

Elle sortit de la chambre vêtue d'un simple kimono avant de jeter ses sous-vêtements de luxe à la poubelle avec un léger soupir, c'étaient ses préférés. Elle déjeuna rapidement et s'habilla en tout discrétion après avoir vérifié les notifications de son portable, toutes en rapport avec le travail sauf une de Kara datant de la veille.

" J'arrive ❤ " Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que Kara avait déjà atterri devant elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage aux souvenirs.

Une fois prête, elle regarda l'heure. Il était temps d'aller travailler. Être la PDG d'une grande entreprise multinationale n'était pas de tout repos. Elle entra une dernière fois dans sa chambre et posa un baiser sur le front de Kara. Elle ne reçu qu'un léger gémissement au contact mais celui-ci avait fait sa journée. Elle remonta la couette sur les épaules de Kara qui se blottit un peu plus dans son oreiller, puis partit en direction de son bureau. 

Son chauffeur l'attendait, heureux de ne pas s'être pris un vent par la jeune femme, quelques choses qui était devenu régulier depuis que Kara l'amenait en volant.

-Bonjour madame Luthor, bien dormi ? Demanda le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte à Lena.

-Magnifiquement bien monsieur Lewis et vous ? Rétorqua la brune en prenant place sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

-De même madame, répondit-il en fermant la porte.

-Vous savez monsieur Lewis, ne vous dérangez pas avec ma porte, dit Lena comme chaque jour.

-Cela me fait plaisir Madame, lâcha le vieil homme en démarrant la voiture. 

Le trajet fut assez long en sachant que le bâtiment de Lena se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, et que neuf heures semblait être une heure de pointe. Une fois arrivé, Lena remercia l'homme et lui donna sa journée pensant que Kara la reprendrait surement le soir. Il la remercia et partit. Quant à Lena, elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur du grand bâtiment, croisant Jess, sa secrétaire dans celui-ci.

-Bonjour Mdame Luthor, laissa échapper joyeusement la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Jess, répondit Lena la voix douce accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

-Alors votre journée est assez remplie. Vous avez une réunion dans trente minutes avec les deux investisseurs sur votre projet de matérialisation de l'air. Elle durera sans doute trois heures. J'ai réussi à vous caler une demi-heure de pose déjeuné avec Kara, puis vous reprenez les réunions pour la signature de contrat avec McKesson Corporation, finit la petite brune en tapotant son crayon contre son dossier, alors que les pensées de Lena se dirigeaient une fois de plus sur Kara après l'avoir remercié.

Le bruit marquant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur la fit légèrement sursauter tandis que Jess lui souhaitait bonne journée. La PDG avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit, la refermant directement en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Elle retira son long manteau gris et le déposa sur sa porte manteau avant de lever son regard vers son bureau.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit accompagnée d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

-Tu as oublié quelques choses se matin, lâcha une voix féminine que Lena connaissait trop bien. Kara était assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et chaque bras étendue le long de son corps, tandis qu'un sourire tapissait son visage.

-Et quoi donc? Demanda Lena en s'approchant lentement et dangereusement de Kara en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne m'as pas embrassé, répondit Kara en baissant son regard sur les lèvres de Lena qui se tenait désormais à un mètre d'elle. La brune laissa échapper un petit rire.

-J'ai embrassé ton front, se défendit-elle, ses bras retombant le long de son corps.

-Ça ne compte pas, rétorqua Kara en haussant les épaules. Lena avança posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille de la blonde, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kara, habillée d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon large rose pâle.

-Tu as volé jusqu'ici dans cette tenue ? Demanda Lena en rigolant légèrement.

-Bien sur que oui, tu ne m'as pas embrassé, s'exclama Kara faisant mine d'être touchée.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu es mignonne quand tu dors, lâcha Lena un sourire en coin.

-Je ne le suis pas réveillé ? Demanda Kara en faisant la moue enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Lena tandis que la brune remontait les lunettes de la Super sur son nez.

-Vous êtes toujours mignonne miss Danvers, répondit Lena en plantant un long baiser sur les douces lèvres de Kara. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner et Kara ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir non plus. Leurs lèvres mouvaient telles une danse harmonieuse. Kara resserrait son emprise autour du cou de Lena, penchant sa tête sur le côté afin d'explorer la bouche de sa petite amie. 

Leur toucher les brûlait intérieurement et extérieurement. Elles naviguaient entre les émotions, et sensations de bonheur. Lena enroulait ses bras plus près afin de porter la blonde par la taille tandis que celle-ci enroulait ses jambes autour de la sienne. 

Kara avait beau être musclée et être la femme la plus puissante sur Terre, son poids ne semblait pas élevé pour autant. Lena continuait d'embrasser Kara l'amenant vers le canapé, où elle s'essaya alors que la super la chevaucher.

Les lèvres de la blonde vinrent se coller contre le cou de Lena, cherchant son endroit favoris avec facilité alors que celle-ci lâchait un léger gémissement de plaisir. Les mains de Lena reposaient désormais sur les fesses musclées de Kara, la tenant au plus près de son être. 

Kara s'apprêter à retirer le bouton de la chemise de Lena quand son téléphone de secours retentit. Elle grogna et l'attrapa en lançant un regard d'excuse à Lena avant d'apporter son téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô?

-Supergirl, nous avons besoin de toi sur la dixième avenue, un feu se propage rapidement dans un magasin, criait Alex à travers le téléphone.

-Je suis sur la route, répondit la blonde avant de lâcher un petit souffle. Je suis désolée Lee, il y a un feu, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une paire de lèvres.

-Va sauver la ville Supergirl, et fait attention à toi, la coupa Lena alors que la super se leva, tournant sur elle-même. Son costume recouvrait désormais son corps alors qu'elle tendait ses vêtements à Lena.

-On se voit pour le déjeuné Madame Luthor, lâcha la blonde en embrassant Lena avec amour. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, et ne sois pas en retard, tu es mon déjeuné, répondit Lena entraînant une rougeur sur les joues de la blonde. Mais Lena ne pu s'en apercevoir alors qu'elle était submergé par un vent la décoiffant légèrement, tenant dans ses mains les vêtements intacts de Kara. Son cœur était rempli d'amour. D'un amour inconditionnel et puissant qui la rendait heureuse et épanouie.


	6. OS 6 ( Je te protégerais toujours )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena est toujours en colère contre Kara jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sauve d'une situation dangereuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Blessure /sang

Cela faisait quatre mois que Lena et Kara avaient eu leur dernière confrontation à propos du grand mensonge de la blonde. Les choses n'avaient pas fini correctement, et Kara s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir le pardon de la brune.

Elle avait tenté d'entrer par de multiples façons en passant par le balcon, la porte et même un portail, mais Lena semblait prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour ne plus revoir la Super.

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Lena et Kara voulait par tous les moyens rentrer dans le bâtiment de L-corp, quelque chose de très difficile depuis qu'elle était sur la liste noire. Le problème était que la seule entrée possible était par la porte et donc l'ascenseur, car Kara avait perdu ses pouvoirs depuis quelques jours. 

La fatigue accumulée et les efforts grandissant fournis pour aider la ville l'avaient épuisée. Elle prit tout d'abord un bus pour l'amener jusqu'au big belly burger, le restaurant à emporter préféré de Lena. Elle sourit au serveur après qu'il lui ait tendu sa commande, puis elle sortit afin d'appeler un taxi. Elle grogna lorsque là pluie s'abattit sur sa tête alors que son top bleu lui collait à la peau. Elle roula des yeux et entra dans le taxi, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris de manteau.

Le trajet fut assez rapide, au moins la commande ne sera pas totalement froide. Elle descendit de la voiture après avoir payé la course du conducteur. Elle attrapa sa commande et marcha tête baissée à travers le hall de L-corps évitant le contrôle de sécurité à son plus grand étonnement. 

Tout semblait assez calme et elle ne percevait aucun employé de Lena. Étaient-ils tous en pause déjeuné ? Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur appuyant sur le dernier bouton la menant au dernier étage.

Kara prit soudain une longue et profonde respiration afin de contrôler son souffle et ses battements de cours devenus irréguliers tandis que son estomac était rempli de papillons. Elle secoua soudainement la tête lorsque le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit. Jess était désormais sa dernière barrière, et la plus compliquée. En effet la jeune femme ne l'avait pas laissé passer à chaque essais effectué ses dernières semaines.

Elle scruta le hall de l'étage, ne trouvant aucun signe de Jess. C'était enfin gagné ! Se dit-elle. Kara s'approcha lentement de la porte de Lena, mais elle fut coupée par de légers gémissements non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Elle posa son sac au seuil de la porte de la brune et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, sans faire de bruit. 

Elle se pencha rapidement vers celui-ci alors que les gémissements s'intensifiaient. La blonde put percevoir une main dépassée de celui-ci. Elle se précipita alors et reconnut l'assistante de Lena, les mains et les pieds ligotés dans une prise forte, empêchant au sang de couler normalement. Un morceau de scotch gris et épais reposé sur sa bouche l'empêchant de s'exprimer.

Kara écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se précipita pour aider la jeune femme dont les larmes coulaient violemment, entraînant une trace de son trait d'eye liner. Elle attrapa un ciseau et découpa chaque attache, soulageant le petit corps de la brune traumatisée.

-Lena, laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement, alors que Kara réalisa que sa brune était sans doute en danger.

-Je vais l'aider, appelle la police et les pompiers, ordonna Kara en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Paraître naturel ? Cela semblait-être la meilleure idée étant donné que ses pouvoirs l'avaient complètement abandonné. Elle attrapa sa commande, et entra dans la pièce.

-Joyeux anniversaire Lena! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle sentit une balle voler à quelques centimètres de sa tête, la faisant complètement lâcher le sac qu'elle tenait en main. Faire semblant n'était décidément pas la bonne solution. Elle leva rapidement les mains alors qu'elle fixait un grand homme vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête. Son accoutrement sortait d'une stupide série américaine alors qu'il visait la tête de la blonde. Les yeux de Kara s'éloignèrent de l'homme avant de retomber sur le regard choqué et apeuré de Lena. Elle avait eu peur que Kara l'avait oublié, et l'espoir semblait prendre place sur son visage, espérant que Kara la fasse sortir de cette situation qu'elle vivait depuis déjà vingt minutes. 

L'homme semblait vouloir lui soutirer des informations qu'elle-même ignorait, ses arguments semblaient se dissoudre avec le temps et l'arrivée de Supergirl lui fit tirer un léger sourire. Mais Lena ne compris pas pourquoi la blonde ne volait tout simplement pas vers l'homme afin de l'assommer ou de l'emprisonner puis attendre l'arrivée de la police.

Elle fonça les sourcils alors que Kara lui donnait un regard d'excuse stupide. La PDG serra les dents en observant la scène devant elle. Kara s'avançait, à pas léger vers elle en faisant un arc de cercle afin d'éviter l'homme face à elle.

-Monsieur baissez votre arme, vous pourriez regretter votre acte, commença Kara en continuant son avancé vers Lena, les mains toujours en l'air.

-Elle doit payer pour les crimes de son frère, rétorqua l'homme fou de rage.

-Elle n'est pas Lex, ajouta Kara alors qu'elle se trouvait enfin entre Lena et l'homme. Son but ultime était d'assurer la protection de Lena, comme elle l'avait toujours promis. Elle regarda en arrière, croisant le regard de la brune remplie de confusion. 

-Son frère a tué ma petite fille ! s'exclama-t-il violemment, un flot de larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'il mouvait son revolver de façon aléatoire, le doigt toujours proche de la gâchette.

-Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez-vous, répéta Kara en avançant d'un pas.

-N'avancez pas où je vous butte, cria-t-il en retour. La super se stoppa, les mains en avant, et un pied en arrière, ajustant son équilibre.

-Je suis désolée pour votre enfant, commença Kara, mais Lena n'y est pour rien, elle a aidé la ville à faire disparaître Lex, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir, répondit Kara en ouvrant fortement les yeux afin d'essayer de raisonner l'homme. Lena est peut-être une Luthor mais c'est une personne extraordinaire, plus intelligente que l'ensemble de cinq humains réunis. Elle n'est pas son frère, finit Kara le souffle coupé par la peur. Eh oui, Supergirl était tétanisée.

Ses muscles étaient crispés dans l'inquiétude que quelques choses arrive à Lena, assise sur le sol, à quelques pas de là. Elle avait peur de perdre définitivement celle qu'elle aimait, et elle se sentirait coupable de na ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Kara secoua la tête, ne se permettant pas d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres dans un moment de crise. L'homme semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Kara lança un regard rapide à Lena qui semblait effrayée.

-Elle reste un Luthor ! S'exclama tout à coup l'homme qui resserra son emprise sur le fusil. Kara serra ses paumes de mains accumulant la pression, et fit de nouveau un pas, la menant désormais à deux mètres de l'homme.

-Elle est la meilleure des Luthors. Elle est meilleure que vous, que ma soeur et que moi-même. Elle sauve des centaines de personnes par an et est à deux doigts de mettre la main sur le remède du cancer. Si vous la tuait les conséquences seront désastreuses pour vous, mais aussi pour la société, finit Kara avançant une fois de plus de trente centimètres à peine. Lena souriait faiblement aux paroles de la blonde, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement alors que les larmes parcouraient déjà le long de ses joues.

L'homme se mit à secouer violemment la tête. La rage émanait de son regard, faisant déglutir Kara difficilement.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher, rétorqua l'homme avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'horrible bruit retentit dans la pièce alors que Kara se jeta sur l'homme avec violence, sous le regard choqué mais non inquiet de Lena qui pensait sereinement que Kara était à l'épreuve des balles.

L'homme ne semblait pas savoir se défendre alors qu'il endurait les violents coups du Super, qui ne semblait pas plus fort qu'un coup de poing humain. Il ne fut pas beaucoup de coups pour que l'homme subisse un total chao. Kara se releva avec difficulté laissant échapper un long souffle avant de se retourner vers Lena.

\- Lena est-ce à quoi ça va ? Lui demanda telle en panique, encrant ses orbes bleus dans ceux de la brune qui hocha faiblement la tête. Les yeux de Lena furent attirés par un changement radical de couleurs du top bleu de Kara. Celui-ci semblait tourner au violet puis au rouge à une vitesse alarmante. 

La bouche de la brune s'ouvrit sur le choc alors qu'elle se relevait à la vitesse de l'éclair, attrapant le corps de Kara dans sa chute. L'adrénaline avait complètement quitté le corps de la kriptonienne. La douleur intense en prit possession, brûlant chaque tissu interne touché. Elle s'était pris une simple balle, simple mais destructrice. Un gémissement de douleur retentit violemment dans la pièce, poussant Lena relever le tee shirt de Kara, posant ses mains sur la blessure évidente de la blonde alors que les alarmes des pompiers retentissaient en boucle non loin de là.

Lena examinait le corps tendu dans la douleur de Kara à la recherche de kryptonite, mais il n'en avait aucune trace.

-Kara, pourquoi saignes-tu ? Demanda Lena en essayant de garder son sang-froid alors que ses mains tremblaient contre la blessure de Kara, le sang glissant le long de ses mains. La blonde tourna lentement son visage vers Lena, une larme était coincée au coin de son œil droit, serrant ses dents dans la douleur alors que sa respiration était courte et haletante.

-J'ai...perdue mes...pouvoirs, répondit Kara entre différentes respirations. Lena réalisa alors que la blonde avait risqué sa vie pour elle, qu'elle allait peut-être mourir pour elle. 

-pourquoi à tu fait sa Kara? tu es si stupide, s'écria-t-elle, le sel de ses larmes glissant jusqu'à sa bouche.

-je t'aime...j'avais besoin...que tu sois en sécurité, ... et J'ai promis que je te protégerai toujours, finit Kara, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Lena. La culpabilité envahit soudain l'entièreté du corps de la brune. Le super tenait réellement à elle, elle l'avait toujours été, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? 

-Kara je suis désolée, restes avec moi, laissa échapper la brune la voix vacillante. Ses yeux étaient flous, mais elle pouvait toujours percevoir le corps agonisant de Kara sous ses mains froides. 

-Toujours, répondit Kara alors que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, la poitrine ralentissant ses mouvements, signe que sa respiration diminuait. Lena était tellement concentrée sur la blonde mourante face à elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu Alex entrer à toute vitesse dans la pièce accompagnée de médecin qualifié. 

La PDG fut lentement repoussée sur le côté, envahi par le choc, la peur glissant dans ses veines alors qu'elle regardait les médecins réanimer le corps dans vie de Kara, et d'autres s'occupant de la balle logée dans son ventre. Puis le corps de Lena l'abandonna, s'écroulant sur le sol, dans une obscurité totale.

Quelques semaines plus tard

-Kara, tu ne peux tout simplement pas me ramener de la nourriture provenant des quatre coins du monde tous les jours, tout le monde n'a pas ton métabolisme! Se plaignit Lena en rigolant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé de son bureau, rejoignant la blonde vêtue d'un simple jean blanc et d'un top jaune pâle, illuminant son teint.

-La vie est trop courte, tu dois tout essayer, répondit Kara en haussant les épaules entraînant un faible sourire de la part de Lena.

-Merci chérie, laissa-t-elle échapper en se penchant vers la blonde et en posant les lèvres lentement sur celles de Kara.

-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, dit la super contre les lèvres de sa petite amie. Lena approfondit le baiser, gémissant au contact des mains de la blonde sur sa taille.

Lena sourit et leva lentement le tee shirt de Kara, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts sans quitter la bouche de la blonde. Elle sentit un léger creux aux touchers et baissa les yeux, observant la cicatrice de sa blessure. Elle n'était pas partie et marquait désormais le corps de Kara, ajoutant une touche sexy à ses abdos.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu as failli mourir pour moi, chuchota Lena, levant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit faiblement Kara en souriant entraînant la brune dans un autre baiser.

-Kara, la nourriture, lâcha la brune en rompant le baiser.

-Je la réchaufferai avec mes yeux, rétorqua le super en haussant les épaules avant que Lena ne rejoint leur lèvre dans une harmonie parfaite et remplie d'amour.


	7. OS 7 (I hate u, i love u)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: Après les récents événements ( épisode 5x06 ) Kara enquête un peu plus profondément sur Leviathan et sur l'attaque de chez Lena. Mais ce qu'elle va découvrir va certainement lui briser le cœur. (4200 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENTS: SPOILER de toute la saison 5

Kara faisait les cent pas depuis de nombreuses heures, se rejouant les derniers événements. L'attaque du DEO, l'attaque chez Lena, Leviathan ... Son monde s'écroulait. Entendre le son de la montre de Lena émettre un appel lui avait fait tellement peur. Le verre brisé, les papiers jonchant le carrelage, Lena étendue sur le sol sur le bord de la conscience. Son cœur s'était serré a ce même moment, priant Rao pour que Lena aille bien. 

Sentir ses bras autour de son cou pour la première fois depuis deux mois et en plus de cela habillée en Supergirl lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir en son monde, une porte pour sortir de cet enfer effroyable. Le souvenir de cette sensation de chaleur lui broyait les pensées. 

Le DEO était toujours en alerte rouge et le son des personnes se précipitant un peu partout était sur le point de la rendre folle. Ses mains étaient positionnées sur ses oreilles espérant atténuer le son exponentiel remplissant la pièce. Elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras, l'attirant vers ce qui semblait être la salle de combat. Elle sentit tout à coup le bruit s'estomper, laissant place à un calme puissant et reposant. Elle leva les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec les ceux de sa sœur. Elle respira calmement, reproduisant avec perfection les respirations d'Alex.

-Kara, inspira la rousse en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de la Super. Russell est mort, avoua Alex d'un air triste et désemparé. La bouche de Kara s'entrouvrit et elle pensa tout à coup à William. Son meilleur ami était mort, et lui avouer serait certainement brisant. Son ami serait sans doute dévaster par la nouvelle. Nous avons fait quelques découvertes en visionnant les caméras, ajouta Alex en quittant les yeux de Kara. Un silence fut mis en place dans la pièce, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune Danvers dans l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Alex ? Lâcha Kara en haussant un sourcil. Alex prit une profonde respiration et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Mais à la place elle se leva et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux au plafond et déglutissant. Alex ? Répéta finalement Kara en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant d'Alex.

-Andrea était avec lui, elle l'aider à fuir quelques choses, déclara Alex calmement, entraînant un regard de confusion sur le visage de Kara.

-Leviathan, souffla la super pas plus haut qu'un souffle.

-Ils lui ont tiré une balle de sniper en plein cœur, ajouta Alex, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Kara s'assit à nouveau, le choc parcourant chaque once de son corps. Nous avons retracé les mouvements d'Andrea. Les seules traces qu'on a d'elles sont chez L-Corps et à quelques mètres du DEO, dit-elle en évitant tout contact avec Kara. Je pense qu'elle a attaqué Lena pour t'éloigner du DEO et libérer Russell. Elle savait pertinent que tu l'aurais aidé.

Kara fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Andrea attaquerait Lena alors que la brune ne savait même pas que Lena et Supergirl étaient en contact ? La brune lui avait-elle dit ? Les pensées de Kara s'entrechoquées. La peur coulait constamment dans ses veines. La grande Supergirl était effrayée de perdre les seules personnes qui comptait dans sa vie. Ces personnes qui étaient prises en cible pour le simple fait d'être alliée à elle. Elle mettait Lena en danger. Lena pouvait mourir en étant son amie. 

-J'ai besoin de parler à Lena, avoua Kara en se levant et en quittant le grand bâtiment en l'espace d'un quart de seconde. Le vent frappait contre son visage, gelant presque au passage ses larmes salées. Sa respiration saccadée et son cœur battant la chamade essayer de la dissuader de son plan.

Elle finit finalement par flotter à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée du balcon de chez Lena. La faible lumière de la pièce indiquée que celle-ci n'était pas encore au lit. Kara s'avança avec lenteur vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec délicatesse. S'introduire ainsi était lui semblait être un manque d'intimité, mais la peur de retrouver Lena aux sols une seconde fois la rongeait intérieurement.

Elle avança, pas à pas vers le canapé où Lena se trouvait étendue, dormant n'a point fermé. Le battement de cœur lent résonnait aux oreilles de la blonde, alors qu'elle fixait le verre éparpillé sur le sol de l'appartement.

Elle attrapa avec délicatesse de quoi nettoyer, et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la brune qui tenait encore son verre de whisky entre ses douces mains. Kara se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle plus rapidement. Sa meilleure amie avait subi une autre tentative de meurtre et elle l'avait laissé à son propre sort dans son appartement, lieu de la tentative d'assassinat.

Kara glissa les derniers morceaux de verre dans la poubelle et souffla faiblement marquant la fin de ses efforts. Elle posa ses ustensiles et se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait la brune. Elle attrapa son corps avec délicatesse après avoir posé le verre sur la table et la mena au lit. La chaleur émanant du corps de la jeune Luthor envoya une onde de sensation dans le corps de la Super.

Au moment même de la déposer, la brune se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur de Kara sauta un battement sachant qu'elle avait sans aucun doute effrayé l'autre femme. Le coeur de Lena se mit à battre à tout rompre, se mélangeant avec sa respiration saccadée.

-C'est moi Lena, c'est Kara, souffla tendrement Kara en s'agenouillant à côté du lit, et en posant sa main droite sur la joue de Lena, qui la fixait avec de grands yeux. 

-Kara, laissa échapper la brune au travers d'un souffle chaud. Ses yeux semblaient brillaient de larmes alors que son corps tremblait légèrement. Lena se sentait mal.

-Je suis là, répondit-elle faiblement. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé, j'aurai dû arriver plus rapidement, jura la blonde accompagnée d'une multitude de larmes. Lena observait le flot salé glissant des joues de Kara. Son coeur se serra dans le regret. Elle voyait la femme qu'elle aimait pleurer pour une quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivée.

Lena se sentait tourmentée entre son désir d'aider l'humanité, et ses sentiments envers Kara. Cette situation la tuait à petit feu, consommant son âme et son coeur dans une tempête infernale. L'alcool coulait toujours à flot dans son sang, lui faisant perdre la notion de gravité. Le monde semblait tourner, poussant ses yeux à se fermer un peu plus chaque seconde.

-Reste, lâcha-t-elle en attrapant la main de l'autre femme, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa pommette. Elle sentit un corps s'appuyer contre elle, la serrant de la façon la plus protectrice. Puis Lena s'abandonna au bras de Morphée. Kara suivit son mouvement espérant trouver un moment de paix dans cette crise.

*

Lena se réveilla dans un lit froid et maussade. Elle soupira, s'imaginant que la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Sa tête martelait et elle allait rater sa journée de travail. Elle se tourna faiblement, et tomba nez à nez avec un verre, un médicament et une note. "Je pense que tu en auras besoin -Kara <3"

Un sourire parut sur son visage, mais fut rapidement remplacé par de la tristesse. Kara l'avait trahi, et elle l'avait trahi à son tour. Elle avait aidé Andrea à entrer dans le DEO. Elle avait risqué la vie d'Alex, et de tous ses agents en acceptant l'offre. Elle avait fait passer son ancienne amitié avec Andrea avant ses sentiments pour Kara. 

Comment avait-elle tu être aussi idiote! Sauver l'humanité était le but ultime de Lena, mais elle avait été trop loin. Kara ne méritait pas tout ce malheur. Lena ne pouvait pas faire vivre à autrui tout ce qu'elle avait vécu le long de sa vie. La perte dévastatrice de sa mère avait été le point de départ de tous ses problèmes. 

Elle a fini par être accueillit par une famille qui ne semblait même pas l'aimer. Lex était devenu fou à l'idée de tuer superman, Andrea avait finit par la trahir en lui mentant, sa mère adoptive avait tenté de la tuer à de multiples reprises, puis Kara avait été la goutte de trop. Le sort s'acharnait sur la brune, et il n'avait pas fini. Elle finirait sans doute ses jours en prison lorsque Kara apprendrait toute la vérité.

*

Kara suivait la piste de sa sœur, volant à travers le ciel à la recherche d'une vieille dame vêtue d'un manteau bordeaux. Elle avait été perçue quelques jours plus tôt avec Andrea. Elle avait pensé préférable de laisser Lena se réveiller seule. Sa présence pouvait encore faire du mal à la brune, elle pouvait le sentir, et elle espérait que cela s'arrangerait.

Kara venait d'apprendre qu'Andrea travaillait clairement pour Leviathan. Elle avait observé chaque fait et gestes sur les caméras de la ville. Il ne restait plus qu'une caméra à observer afin de pouvoir obtenir un mandat d'arrêt contre la femme puissante. Elle devait regarder les enregistrements de l'appartement de Lena.

Elle en avait profité le matin même pour faire une copie de la vidéo de surveillance. Elle doutait que Lena lui en veuille sachant qu'elle se battait bec et ongles pour trouver qui lui avait fait mal. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, et attendait que son tour de repérage soit terminé puis vola jusqu'à son appartement afin de visionner les dernières vidéos. Une image de la brune se dirigeant vers sa porte apparut sur l'écran.

-Bingo, lâcha Kara en se concentrant sur l'enregistrement. Son cœur battait la chamade, apeuré de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir observer sur les images. Elle fronça dans un premier temps ses sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Andrea était venue pour demander de l'aide à Lena. La confusion prit place au sein du corps de la jeune femme. Andrea ne semblait pas décider à s'attaquer à la brune. Le son de la vidéo ne fonctionnait pas correctement, et Kara essayer de lire sur les lèvres, mais ce fut un échec total.

Un détail attira son attention. Andrea sortit ce qui semblait-être un médaillon. Elle s'était dirigée dans une autre pièce et était comme par pure magie réapparut derrière Lena, confirmant l'hypothèse qu'Andrea était bien entrée dans le DEO. Le coeur de Kara s'emballa à l'idée que cela serait sans doute le moment où elle attaquerait Lena, mais son regard changea une fois de plus lorsqu'elle vit la brune s'asseoir aux côtés de Lena. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, commença la blonde en avançant l'enregistrement. Puis ce fut le moment qui brisa son cœur. Lena balançant les tables à travers la pièce, dissimulant le verre sur le sol et se préparant à l'appeler. Le cœur de Kara se brisa. Lena l'avait trahi, tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant. Lena la détesté sans doute. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, et son corps fut appelé par la gravité, la faisant s'accroupir sur le sol et enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux. Les pleurs étaient étouffés par ses jambes, tandis que son corps tremblait de peine. 

Un martèlement pénible semblait vouloir faire exploser son cerveau submergé par l'émotion. Est-ce ainsi que Lena se sentait depuis deux mois? La douleur mêlée à la colère poussée Kara à rejoindre Lena afin d'obtenir des explications plausibles, espérant du fond du coeur que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu. C'est ainsi que Kara se retrouvait en train de voler vers l'appartement de la jeune Luthor.

*

Kara entra brusquement dans l'appartement de Lena. La brune se trouvait dos à elle, tenant chaque côté de sa tête dans ses mains, alors que les pleurs semblaient la ronger.

-Lena, souffla Kara d'un ton froid et méfiant. La brune sursauta de peur, se retournant à une vitesse plus qu'élevée alors qu'elle tentait d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. La super ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de peine profond à la vue souffrante de la jeune femme.

-Kara, répondit-elle faiblement, en dirigeant ses orbes vers le bas. Merci pour...

-Nous devons parler, la coupa la blonde en s'avançant d'un pas étonnamment sûr vers la brune. Une fois arrivée au niveau de la cuisine, Kara déposa avec force la clef USB sur le plan de travail, initiant un contact visuel avec Lena. La brune fonça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. La douleur émanant de son visage se mêla à un sentiment de confusion. Kara semblait plus qu'énervée contre elle et ses fichiers devaient sans doute la mettre dans une position compromettante. Les yeux glaciaux de Kara envoyèrent des frissons le long de son corps. 

-Après les événements d'hier, je me suis juré de retrouver qui t'avait fait du mal, commença Kara en quittant le regard de Lena. J'ai rapidement compris qu'Andrea était celle qui t'avait blessé à cause d'une organisation secrète appelée Leviathan. Le regard noir de Kara tomba dans celui de Lena, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Kara savait.

-Kara je-

-Laisse-moi terminer, la coupa Kara. La blonde put percevoir pendant un instant les pupilles de Lena se dilater de peur. J'ai pensé ce matin faire une copie de tes vidéos de surveillance. Je ne pensais pas que cela te poserait problème et je ne voulais pas te réveiller après tout ce que tu avais subi, avoua Kara en roulant des yeux. Et j'ai découvert que ma meilleure amie m'avait trahi! S'exclama Kara rempli d'un regard noir qui fit tressaillir Lena dirigeant son doigt vers le salon de Lena. 

Les larmes coulaient des orbes bleus de la blonde qui luttait tant bien que mal pour contenir sa respiration saccadée. Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la bouche de Lena. Le choc émanait de son regard, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

-Si j'avais su que pendant tout ce temps tu te sentais si mal, je me serais battu bec et ongles pour regagner ta confiance et ton amitié Lena! Je n'aurais pas tout pris pour acquit! Ajouta-t-elle rongée par l'émotion. Je t'ai fait souffrir comme beaucoup de personnes l'ont fait dans ta vie et j'ignore ta relation avec Andrea, mais je suppose qu'elle a été plus importante que moi...

-Non, la coupa Lena à son tour. Elle avait finalement repris ses esprits, et contrôlait à nouveau sa respiration. Personne n'a jamais été plus important que toi à mes yeux! S'exclama Lena. J'ai considéré Andrea comme la meilleure amie pendant près de 10 ans. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter la douleur de la perte de ma mère biologique, et m'a appris à vivre dans ce monde maudit. Elle m'a aidé à chercher un médaillon pour honorer ma mère, et elle l'a trouvé, commença Lena. Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Elle m'a trahi car ce médaillon était magique et lui a permis de guérir son père. Elle m'a trahi car le succès l'attirait plus que notre amitié. Lena se leva, et prit quelques respirations avant de trouver les yeux légèrement adoucis de Kara qui semblait tendre l'oreille.

-J'ai décidé de me rendre ici, à National City lorsque j'ai vu tout ce que Supergirl faisait de bien, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant ironiquement et en secouant la tête. J'ai quitté Jack et je lui ai dit que j'améliorerai la réputation de mon nom en cohabitant avec une kryptonienne. J'ai refusé d'aider mon frère à tuer superman, et j'ai repris les reines d'L-corp. Puis un jour deux journalistes sont arrivés dans mon bureau. Enfin un d'entre eux ne faisait qu'un stage ce jour-là et je savais que cette personne m'attirerait de grands problèmes au cours de ma vie à national city, lâcha-t-elle en se versant un verre d'alcool et en le buvant entièrement. Elle sentait le regard lourd de Kara derrière elle.

-Cette personne a combattu chaque mur que j'avais pris soin de forger, et est finalement entrée dans ma vie. Elle était la personne qui rendait chacun de mes jours meilleurs. Et ça me tuait car je m'étais promis de me protéger coûte que coûte d'une nouvelle amitié, car je savais pertinemment que cela finirait mal. Mais je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de cette femme incroyable. La bouche Kara s'entrouvrit afin de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Lena l'aimait. Et elle l'avait trahi. 

-Je lui ai accordé toute ma confiance alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus le faire, et cette femme a fini par me trahir. Tu as fini par me trahir, comme toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées l'on fait. Les seules n'ayant pas franchi cette barrière sont mortes par ma faute! S'écria Lena ravagée par les larmes. J'ai choisi de t'éviter et de travailler sur l'humanité, et j'ai décidé de supprimer chez un humain test, la capacité de mensonge, et j'y suis parvenue en capturant le frère de Jonn. Je suis même parvenue au contrôle de pensé. Le regard de Kara tomba sous le choc de l'annonce. Lena développait une technologie dévastatrice depuis plusieurs mois sans même s'en rendre compte. 

\- J'ai développé cette technologie afin que plus personne ne puisse me mentir, sauf bien entendu les kryptoniens qui sont immunisées contre cela. Lâcha t-elle ironiquement en roulant des yeux. Kara avait été la cause finale de sa création, et elle ne pouvait même pas s'en servir contre elle. Je suppose que je dois continuer dans ma lancé... Hier j'ai décidé d'aider Andrea car elle voulait sauver Russell. J'ai agi ainsi car elle est sous domination de Leviathan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette organisation mais je ne pense pas que cette bataille ne sera pas gagnée par quiconque, avoua Lena.

Les pensées de Kara divergeaient dans tous les sens. La brune l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se sentait trahie autant que Lena l'était. La jeune PDG allait certainement passer le reste de ses jours en prison, pour toutes les lois qu'elles avaient brisées, et cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Le regard noir de Kara disparut à l'annonce de l'explication. Lena était détruite. Elle l'avait détruite. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu la vie facile, et se battait pour gagner chaque once d'humanité à travers ce passé sombre, et elle avait tout fichu en l'air en lui mentant pendant plus de trois ans. 

Lena s'était ouverte à elle difficilement, et cela devait être signe de son passé compliqué, mais Kara l'avait ignoré, et elle avait vécu cette petite vie parfaite, espérant que tout se déroulerait pour le mieux, ce qui bien sur n'était pas le cas. Elle avait brisé Lena au plus profond de son âme et plus rien ne pourrait changer les événements. 

La brune basculait entre lumière et obscurité, déambulant avec aisance sur cette ligne de non-retour, prête à y tomber à n'importe quel moment. Lena avait agi ainsi par sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'était servie d'elle à deux reprises, mais personne n'avait finit par être blessée au final, personne ne mise à part elles. Le chemin de la rédemption sera long, mais à ce même moment, Kara était pleine d'espoir.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers Lena qui tremblait dorénavant sur le sol, les larmes déambulant hystériquement de ses yeux. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et glissa sa tête contre le bois dur et froid de la cuisine. Les larmes rejoignaient sa bouche, y laissant un gout amer. Elle ne pourrait pas guérir rapidement de cette trahison ainsi que Lena. 

Elle ne savait même pas si la guérison totale serait possible un jour, mais partir en ce même moment serait dévastateur. Elle écoutait les battements de cœur de Lena raisonner dans ses oreilles, jouant une mélodie inhabituelle et effrayante. De faible gémissement sortait de la bouche de Lena qui laissait glisser toute cette haine et frustration hors de son corps.

Dans un mouvement d'hésitation, Kara glissa son bras derrière le cou de la jeune femme, et l'attira faiblement vers elle. Lena était bien trop occupée à rendre liberté à ses émotions pour se rendre compte du geste, mais le doux parfum de Kara l'apaisait légèrement. Son tendre souffle s'écrasait sur la peau fine du cou de la blonde qui gelait au toucher chaud. Elle fixait le canapé face à elle, pensant au futur, mais évinçant les émotions destructrices des événements.

Elles étaient là, l'une pour l'autre, dans un moment de crise insoutenable. Elles souffraient du plus profond de leur être, menées par des sentiments dévastateurs. Elles étaient là, assises sur un sol dur et froid, respirant l'air doux mais ravageur de la pièce pendant ce qui semblait des heures, vidant leur corps d'eau par des pleurs incessants.

Leur cœur battait en rythme, tentant dans un mouvement bienfaisant de préserver leur survie. La main de Lena agrippait fermement le costume de Kara, ne voulant pas que la femme la laisse seule à nouveau. La scène était irréaliste à tout point de vue. Lena avait trahi Kara et pourtant la femme la tenait tenacement dans ses bras, ne voulant en aucun cas la laisser partir. Kara avait trahi la brune, et celle-ci avait sa tête posée contre sa poitrine, écoutant chaque pulsation de son organe plus que précieux.

Oui les deux femmes se sentaient trahies, mais un autre sentiment prenait le dessus. Un sentiment plus fort que la haine. Un sentiment d'extase profond et d'une étonnante délicatesse. Un sentiment pur et merveilleux, asservissant profondément leur âme à un esclavagisme volontaire. 

L'amour. 

L'amour rodait aux alentours comme un chat en chaleur, masquant tout signe de négativité et de déloyauté passée. Sentir leur corps l'un prêt de l'autre leur suffisait à réparer une partie de la plaie de leur querelle.

La sensation de chaleur ressentie poussa Lena à se séparer du corps de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur la beauté exceptionnelle que lui offrait la super. Elle fixait ses orbes d'un bleu océan plus que profond, espérant y trouver un peu plus de réconfort. Les parois internent de son estomac la chatouillaient, comme si des papillons essayaient de s'y évader. Elle l'a fixé librement dans les yeux, prétendant à ce moment précis prête à aspirer son âme.

-Je te déteste, avait laissé échapper Lena sans briser le contact visuel. Une sorte de nausée parcourut la moitié de l'œsophage de Kara. Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux menacaient à tout moment de tomber. Lena fixait son corps tremblant, comprenant sa situation de détresse. Je te déteste mais je t'aime tellement, avoua-t-elle jonglant d'un œil à l'autre. Sa mâchoire tremblait sous l'émotion tandis que le flot de larmes s'abattait toujours le long de ses joues.

Kara leva sa main droite avec pure délicatesse, venant soigneusement agripper une des joues de Lena, effaçant les traces d'eau salée. Son cœur brisé battait la chamade, et les orbes verts face à elle faisaient vibrer l'intérieur de son cœur dans une douce mélodie de bonheur.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Lena faiblement en baisant les yeux vers le sol terne.

-Faire quoi ? Répondit Kara faiblement attirant le regard perdu de Lena une nouvelle fois.

-Rester ici, rétorqua Lena en levant les yeux vers le plafond, avec moi, ajouta-t-elle pas plus haut qu'un souffle. Tu es supposée me détester, déclara Lena en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle fixa les yeux blessés de la Super qui prit un léger souffle et entrouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre à la question. Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par se lancer.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Lena, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix claire et profonde. Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, et c'est ainsi que Lena se pencha, et attrapa avec ferveur les lèvres de Kara entre les siennes. 

C'est dans ce contexte qu'avait eu lieu leur premier baiser, trois longues années après leur rencontre. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes avaient avoué leur amour pour le moins destructeur mais réel. La chaleur environnante rendait le moment exceptionnel. La sensation des lèvres de Lena sur les siennes la rendait folle, menant son cœur à battre frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. 

Le baiser à peine commencé devenait de plus en plus profond. Leur langue glissait l'une contre l'autre dans une danse harmonieuse, engendrant une quantité abondante de frisson dans la majorité de leur corps.

C'est suite à ce baiser que leurs vies respectives avaient pu être sauvée, et qu'elles marchaient main dans la main sur le chemin infini de la rédemption et du pardon, prêtes à consommer leur amour jusqu'à la fin de ce que l'univers leur offrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Désolée pour les fautes. Je devais mettre cet OS en ligne avant l'épisode de dimanche, j'ai tellement hâte d'être lundi!  
Bonne soirée/ journée à bientôt!


	8. OS 8 (Un miaulement familier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: inspiré d'une fic anglaise (6200 mots)
> 
> Résumé: Aucun, je vous laisse découvrir.
> 
> Avertissement: Spoiler 4x22
> 
> PS: Si vous avez des idées faites les moi parvenir en DM ou en commentaire et j'écrirais pour vous :) et faites moi savoir si il y a des fautes gênantes, je n'ai pas pu relire une seconde fois!

Kara se battait avec acharnement face à un monstre sans cœur. Lex Luthor était de retour, se tenant en face d'elle dans un exosquelette bien plus performant que le précédent. Kara enchaînait les coups, espérant le voir tomber à nouveau, mais il était bien trop fort cette fois-ci. Elle sentait ses muscles brûler de douleur, s'atrophiant au fur et à mesure du combat. Ils se battaient avec rage dans un entrepôt clôt au plein cœur de la ville, non loin des bureaux de L-corps.

Les équipes étaient sur place, entourant le bâtiment sombre. Lena se tenait aux côtés d'Alex, qui malgré la douleur intérieure de la trahison qu'elle ressentait envers Kara se tenait là, pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie meure des mains de son frère récemment ressusciter.

Kara

Celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son propre monde se battait pour la ville, elle se battait pour elle.

Kara se retrouvait au sol, plaquée contre celui-ci et incapable de bouger sous le poids du pied de Lex qui pressait ses côtes. Elle pouvait les entendre craquer contre la force appliquée, mais elle retint ses cris, ne voulant pas rendre l'homme victorieux. Son souffle était coupé alors qu'elle haletait pour l'air, jetant un regard noir à l'horrible Luthor.

-J'ai quelques choses de bien plus drôle que la mort pour toi, avoua Lex en affichant un sourire déterminé sur son visage. Il sortit une grenade de sa poche, la montrant à la Super qui se débattait sous son poids. Ce n'est pas une grenade ordinaire, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour nous faire exploser, avoua l'homme avec un sourire vicieux.

-Kry-Kryptonite, laissa échapper Kara avec difficulté alors que l'air entré avec difficulté dans ses poumons.

-Tu as visé juste, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle kryptonite, avoua l'homme. Je l'ai inventé juste pour toi, commença-t-il. La kryptonite jaune va te rendre la vie meilleure, du moins c'est comme cela que son traité les bêtes, avec royauté, enfin pour la plupart, affirma-t-il avant de dégoupiller la grenade. Encore un mot ? Car ta voix va finir par t'agacer, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Kara ne répondit pas, et Lex lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la grenade et sur le corps de la jeune Danvers. La pièce se mit à se remplir d'un jaune pâle, diffusant tel un gaz dans les poumons de Kara qui se mit à suffoquer de douleur. Son corps s'enfonça plus sur le sol alors qu'elle sentait ses entrailles brûler, et crier à l'agonie.

Son corps devenait de plus en plus petit, se perdant dans son costume devenu bien trop grand jusqu'à devenir une sorte de couverture difforme, puis ce fut le noir complet. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau au son des sirènes. Elle se sentait voler, où devrait-elle dire portée. Un pompier la tenait fermement, tordant son corps dans des sens différents. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il arriva devant deux femmes. Son odorat était bien plus développé que d'habitude, sentant l'odeur de sa sœur et de Lena glisser dans ses poumons.

-Alex ? Lena ? Lâcha-t-elle faiblement. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé. Tout ce qui avait pu parvenir à ses oreilles était un drôle miaulement de chat.

-Nous avons retrouvé cette chatte dans le costume de Supergirl, commença l'homme attirant le regard des deux femmes sur Kara. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle était un chat.

-Où est Supergirl ? Demanda Alex apeurée par la nouvelle.

-Je suis désolée, mais elle n'est pas ici, avoua l'homme. Pouvez-vous garder ce chat cette nuit? La SPA est fermée et nous sommes en service pendant un moment encore, lâcha le pompier d'un ton doux.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alex, inquiète après qu'elle eut perdu le contact avec sa sœur. Kara se sentait mal de la voir dans un tel état. Elle essayait de par le regard lui faire savoir que c'était elle, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je ne peux pas non plus, le travail va être long cette nuit. Lena peux-tu l'emmener pour la nuit ? La brune qui s'était éclipsée de toute conversation avait finalement hoché la tête avant de tendre les bras pour attraper le corps désormais félin de la blonde. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sortir un ronronnement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Arrête ça se dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait nichée dans les bras chaud et affectueux de Lena, comme elle le l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

-On dirait qu'elle vous aime bien mademoiselle Luthor, avoua le pompier avant de se retourner et de rejoindre son équipe.

-Je vais rentrer l'amener au chaud, tient moi au courant de tout, et je vais essayer d'enquêter sur Lex, avoua Lena les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensait que Kara avait disparu, ou était même peut-être morte alors qu'elle la tenait étroitement dans ses bras.

-On fait ça, affirma Alex, merci Lena, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle ne reçu qu'un hochement de tête en réponse. La brune se retourna alors et se dirigea avec ferveur à son appartement tenant fermement la petite chatte dans ses bras. Une fois arrivée, Lena déposa Kara sur le sol. La blonde ne put que mentalement souffler d'agacement face à la situation. Elle se positionnait devant Lena, posant tout son poids sur ses pattes arrière, et se plaçant dans une sorte de position de mendiante.

-Lena? Laissa échapper encore une fois sous la forme d'un miaulement. Le sourire de la brune ne cessa de s'agrandir face à la situation plus que mignonne.

-Tu as faim? Demanda Lena avec tendresse, reprenant Kara dans ses bras.

-Bien sur que j'ai faim, j'ai toujours faim, répondit Kara, sachant que tout ce que Lena allait entendre était des miaulements à répétition. Kara se remit à ronronner de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mes cordes vocales vibrent sans arrêt ?Lena la déposa dans la cuisine alors qu'elle lui préparait un petit repas improvisé. Son regard tomba sur le reflet de son corps qu'elle pouvait percevoir à travers les miroirs plaçaient à côté de la cuisine. Elle haleta de surprise face à la réalisation de la réalité. Elle était définitivement devenu un chat.

Son pelage était blanc mêlé à la couleur sable, faisant d'elle un chat unique, et pour le moins magnifique. Ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur, d'un bleu éclatant. Ses poils étaient longs et semblaient doux bien qu'un peu sales. N'était-elle pas censée faire sa toilette? Kara grimaça intérieurement à l'idée de se laver certaines zones.

Une petite assiette fut posée à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à ronronner à nouveau, attirant l'attention de Lena. Pourquoi les chats ronronne-t-il ? Se demanda Kara. Lena passa une main sur le doux pelage de la blonde, ce qui augmenta considérablement le son de son ronronnement. Certainement car je l'aime, ajouta Kara à sa pensée. Kara posa son regard sur la petite coupelle de nourriture. Lena avait placé une boîte de thon écrasée.

C'est mieux que rien ne se dit Kara avant d'avaler l'intégralité de l'assiette. Une fois terminé, elle leva le regard afin de trouver le visage familier, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. La super fit le tour de l'îlot central de la cuisine bien trop grande, espérant trouver Lena dans son canapé blanc mais elle fut accueillit par un vide magistrale. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers la chambre de la brune et fut accueillie par une porte entrouverte. Kara passa son museau dans la fente et poussa la porte avec délicatesse.

-Lena? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Tu as fini de manger ? Entendit-elle non loin de la. Kara leva le regard et tomba sur une Lena en sous-vêtement. Elle détourna le regard avec rapidité, ne voulant pas rougir lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était un chat. La jeune Luthor s'approchait d'elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras chauds. Kara se tenait un peu trop près des seins apparents de sa meilleure amie, la poussant à ronronner une fois de plus.

Elle tendit la tête et vint se frotter contre le visage de Lena avec douceur, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait envers elle. Elle se rendit compte que sa patte droite reposait sur la poitrine de Lena. Elle ne tarda pas à la retirer, ayant l'impression d'envahir son espace personnelle. Elle restait humaine après tout.

-Kara serait tellement heureuse de te voir, elle adore les animaux, avoua Lena en déposant le chat sur le lit, et lui caresser la tête avec lenteur. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, l'essuyant avec rapidité. Elle me manque tu sais, commença Lena. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ne pas lui avoir pardonné avant, affirma la brune en enfilant un long tee-shirt gris.

-Je suis là Lena, lâcha Kara les yeux trempés de larmes.

-Désolée, je ne veux pas embêter un petit chat avec mes histoires, dit Lena avec un petit sourire. Tu es vraiment magnifique, je pense te garder petite boule de poils, enfin si personne ne te réclame, laissa échapper Lena.

Kara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux tout à coup, sachant qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas en cage pendant Dieu sait combien de temps à la SPA. Lena se coucha dans son lit, tapotant dans le creux à côté d'elle. Kara comprit le signal avec rapidité et se positionna devant Lena, la fixant dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre les choses, mais elle était un chat.

-Que dirais-tu de Lori? J'ai toujours voulu une fille que j'appellerai Lori, mais maintenant que je connais les épreuves de la vie, je doute que quelqu'un veuille un jour fonder une famille avec moi, commença la brune en caressant la tête de Kara. La blonde s'avança d'un pas et vint glisser son visage contre celui de Lena une seconde fois, essayant de lui faire passer des ondes positives. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprend, avoua Lena en éteignant la lumière.

-Je te comprends Lena, tu ne finiras pas seule, je suis là et je t'aime, dit Kara sous forme d'un miaulement. Elle attendit que Lena se positionne correctement, et vint poser son petit corps contre celui de la brune, avant de s'endormir, fatiguée de cette longue journée.

La nuit passa plutôt vite. Lena se leva de bonne heure, laissant Kara dormir calmement. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla afin de commencer ses recherches sur lesquelles pouvait se trouver Supergirl. Elle était assise dans son canapé lorsque la boule de poils la rejoignit une heure plus tard. Lena visionnait les vidéos de surveillance de la vieille, scrutant chaque détail à vue d'œil. Lena aperçu Kara et lui fit une caresse sur la tête poussant la blonde à ronronner une fois de plus. Le super essayait de se contrôler, mais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers Lena était bien trop important. Lena ne fit pas plus attention à elle, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur le fait de la retrouver. Kara se positionna alors sur l'ordinateur, mettant la vidéo en pause en appuyant sur la barre d'espace, ce qui fit rire Lena.

Elle eut la super idée d'écrire à partir du clavier, mais les lettres lui semblaient inconnues, et le souvenir de comment écrire une phrase avait entièrement disparu. Lena la prit et la posa à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle appuie sur un mauvais bouton.

-Je suis désolée Lori, mais je dois retrouver mon amie, elle est en danger, laissa échapper Lena en fixant la boule de poils.

-Je vais très bien Lena! S'écria Kara frustrée, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je te promets que lorsque je la retrouverai, je m'occuperais de toi telle une reine. Maintenant si tu veux faire tes besoins il y a de la litière dans le coin du mur là-bas, dit Lena en attrapant le corps mince de Kara et le poser dans des petits grava non loin de la. Les pattes de la Super se mirent à gratter le sol, la surprenant elle-même. Elle se rendit compte que sa vessie était pleine depuis déjà un bon moment, et se mit en position pour uriner. Elle pouvait sentir le regard victorieux de Lena, la gênant fortement dans sa tâche. Urinait-elle vraiment devant celle qu'elle aimait le plus dans l'univers? C'était définitivement un moment gênant à passer, mais la blonde se sentirait mieux.

Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche sèche, et rejoignit alors la cuisine afin de trouver son petit bol d'eau placée à côté d'une coupelle remplit de croquette. Lena avait certainement dû faire livrer quelques provisions dans l'heure passée. Elle grimaça intérieurement, ne voulant pas goutter à de la nourriture pour chat, mais les grognements de son ventre s'intensifièrent la poussant à avaler quelques choses. Les goûts des chats n'étant pas les mêmes que les humains permirent à Kara de finir la petite coupelle, la comblant pour au moins la demi-journée.

Son corps se sentait lourd alors qu'elle alignait les pas afin de rejoindre Lena une fois de plus. Elle finit par arriver au canapé, et sauta avec difficulté se laissant tomber dans le moelleux du sofa, et fermant ses yeux afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement réveillant Kara en sursaut. La chaleur du corps de Lena avait disparu, alors qu'elle entendait des pas se diriger vers la porte. Le bruit de son ouverture fit descendre Kara curieusement du canapé, et fut surpris d'entendre un cri rapide et aigu de la part de Lena. Elle se précipita rapidement à la source du danger et put percevoir Lex une main plaquée contre la bouche de Lena.

-Ne cris pas ou ta chère amie meure, affirma l'homme poussant la brune à se redresser et à se reculer d'un pas.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Lex.

-Je ne sai-les paroles de l'homme furent coupés lorsqu'il perçut le félin. Il se mit alors à rire de pleine dent, poussant Lena à hausser un sourcil. Elle est plus près que tu ne le penses, avait-il laissé échapper avant de se diriger vers Kara et de se pencher vers elle. Tu as un chat désormais, demanda-t-il surprit de la situation. Lena n'eut le temps de répondre que Kara lui sauta en plein visage. L'homme se débâtait, alors que les cris du félin remplissaient la pièce.

-On dirait que même elle ne t'aime pas, lâcha sarcastiquement Lena.

-Saloperie, s'écria-t-il avant de se débarrasser de Kara avec force, poussant Lena à lâcher un regard inquiet.

-Peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau, je te donnerai un indice sur son emplacement, lâcha l'homme en fixant la chatte dans les yeux. Lena s'éclipsa avec espoir, laissant les deux ennemis dans le hall. Lex observa que sa sœur était bel et bien éloignée lorsqu'il s'approcha du chat.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance de t'être retrouvée ici. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque Lena découvrira que tu étais à ses côtés tout ce temps? Elle te déteste, affirma l'homme.

-Non ce n'est pas le cas, elle la dit plus tôt, rétorqua Kara avec force. Lex fronça les sourcils au sont des drôles de miaulements de Kara.

-Profite de tes derniers moments, car la prochaine fois ce n'est pas en chat que je te transformerais, mais en cadavre, affirma-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter l'appartement sans un mot. Lena revint quelques secondes plus tard pour constater que Kara fixait la porte désormais close et la pièce était laissa un soupir d'exaspération quitter ses entrailles et se décida à appeler Alex.

-Il a dit qu'elle se trouvait plus proche qu'on ne le pensait? Demanda Alex en déplaçant ses mains de haut en bas sur le pelage propre de la toilette de Kara. Elle avait nettoyé son dos, ses pattes et sa tête espérant sortir rapidement de ce corps pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer le reste.

-Humm, avoua Lena en posant sa tête dans ses mains. Je suis perdue Alex, commença-t-elle calmement, mais la voix légèrement vacillantes. J'ai regardé à trois reprises les vidéos de surveillance, dans chaque angle de vue. Il n'y a aucun signe de sortie de Kara. Tout ce qui sort du bâtiment c'est Lex et Lori, affirma-t-elle.

-Tu lui as donné un nom, est ce que cela veut dire que tu la gardes ? Demanda Alex un sourire aux lèvres. Lena hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur le haut du crâne de Kara qui se mit à ronronner. Elle ne ronronne qu'avec toi, elle t'aime vraiment, lâcha Alex en lâchant le corps de Kara, qui glissa sur le canapé en l'absence de soutient. Kara sera ravie de la rencontrer, affirma la rousse en caressant le pelage du félin.

Kara se redressa aux paroles de sa sœur. C'est fou comme les deux femmes la connaissaient. En effet, les animaux étaient une passion pour Kara, et même si vivre dans un appartement où les animaux étaient interdits la rendait triste, elle rêvait pouvoir passer ses journées avec ses petits être capable de redonner le sourire à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Deux jours passèrent. Kara vivait toujours sa vie de chat espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Ses journées se résumaient à dormir et manger, ce qui ne l'amusait pas forcément. Elle percevait sa sœur et Lena travailler avec acharnement afin de la trouver, mais rien n'y faisait. Lena n'avait pas dormi au cours de ses deux jours, étudiant sans relâche les vidéos et chaque indice que Lex aurait pu laisser. Il y avait également cette petite sphère faite de métal, abritant des résidus de gaz et de pierre dont Lena ne connaissait pas l'existence. La substance ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses bases de données, et elle avait besoin de se rendre à son labo pour pouvoir faire quelques tests supplé se leva alors et enveloppa son corps dans son manteau, lançant un regard vers le corps en boule de Kara. Elle sourit faiblement et passa ses mains sur sa douce fourrure provoquant le réveil de la boule de poils, accompagné d'un miaulement rognons.

-Je reviens, je dois faire quelques tests ne fait pas de bêtise, lâcha-t-elle vers Kara. La blonde se leva alors rapidement et se mit à suivre Lena, ne voulant pas rester ici seule. Elle se mit à miauler, suivant la brune dans le couloir de son appartement.

-Puis-je venir ? Lâcha Kara en fixant le regard de la jeune PDG. Lena se retourna surprise du comportement du chat.

-Tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Kara répondit avec un lourd ronronnement. Tu es vraiment une chatte intelligente, ajouta-t-elle accompagnée d'un rire. Elle positionna Kara correctement dans ses bras, qui vint se caresser la tête contre son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de prendre la direction de son labo avec en main la sphère intrigante.

Une fois au labo, Lena déposa Kara sur le sol. La bille de poils couru et sauta sur la table avant de s'asseoir et de fixer Lena du regard.

-On dirait que tu es déjà venu ici, lâcha Lena en observant le comportement du chat. Kara miaula en réponse. Lena s'essaya s'approchera du microscope, là où se trouvait Kara, et prépara une lame présentant quelques fragments de la grenade.

Elle put percevoir de petits cristaux jaunes donc la forme semblait bien proche d'une pierre qu'elle redoutait tant. Cette pierre semblait synthétique, ce qui poussa Lena à faire des recherches plus approfondie. Elle prépara quelques autres résidus qu'elle plaça dans une machine imposante. Elle la mit en route, et un bruit énorme prit place dans le labo.

En une fraction de seconde, Kara avait disparu partant se cacher sous un meuble étroit. Ses oreilles lui faisaient mal, et son cœur battait la chamade au son de cet horrible bruit. Lena remarqua la peur bleue du petit chat et accéléra le processus afin d'en finir plus vite que prévu. L'échantillon prit dix secondes à être analysé. Lena éteignit rapidement la machine et se mit à la recherche de Kara avec rapidité. Elle put percevoir la queue du chat dépasser de quelques centimètres, attirant son attention.

-Lori sort de là ma belle, lâcha-t-elle calmement afin de rassurer Kara. La jeune Danvers prit quelques rapides respirations avec ses poumons bien trop petits alors qu'elle se sentait glisser sur le sol, avant de se retrouver enveloppée dans les bras de Lena. Elle poussait son museau dans les creux des bras chauds, espérant trouver du réconfort face à l'angoisse qui l'avait envahie.

Le moment de réconfort dura quelques minutes, le temps que la pression accumulée dans la machine diminue. De petit bip furent émis indiquant que l'échantillon avait belle est bien fini d'être analysé. Sans lâcher le petit chat qui se cramponnait à elle, Lena se dirigea vers l'ordinateur non loin de là, afin d'inspecter les résultats de l'expérience. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son expression tomba dans une peur incontrôlable.

Kara put sentir le changement d'humeur de Lena grâce à ce qui semblait être un sixième sens. Ses yeux se posèrent alors que le visage défaitiste de la jeune Luthor. Elle déposa Kara à ses côtés et composa avec rapidité le numéro d'Alex. Le téléphone se mit à sonner pendant quelques secondes avant que la rousse ne réponde.

-Allô ?

-Alex, le fragment de grenade contient de la kryptonite synthétique, avoua Lena avec rapidité.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle fermement, comment est ce possible je pensais que ...

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, la coupa Lena avec défensive. Kara allait certainement avoir une conversation avec sa sœur lorsqu'elle retrouverait son corps, comment pouvait-elle penser que Lena produisait encore cette substance?

-Je ne voulais pas dire cela Lena, je sais que c'est ton frère, avait finalement répondu Alex.

-Je suis désolée, je... les larmes envahirent le visage de Lena alors que son cœur accéléra de quelques battements, martelant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Kara observait la scène impuissante, ne trouvant pas comment faire pour réconforter la brune. Lena se racla la gorge avec force, et se força à essuyer les larmes glissant de ses yeux. C'est de la kryptonite jaune, ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je ne connais pas cette pierre, avoua Alex de l'autre côté de la ligne tout aussi ému.

-Je ne la connaissais pas non plus, et je ne sais pas quel effet elle a sur les kryptoniens, affirma la jeune Luthor en tenant la pierre entre le bout de ses doigts.

-La seule manière de le savoir est de l'essayer à petites doses sur Kal El, lâcha Alex abattue par la nouvelle. Elle se demandait où sa sœur était, comment elle allait. Tellement de questions parcouraient sa tête espérant recevoir une réponse pour le moins rapide. Est-ce que tu peux créer une petite quantité de kryptonite jaune et un remède à celui-ci ? Demanda Alex perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner Lena dans la fabrication que la seule chose qui pourrait tuer sa sœur, mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Kara.

-Est tu sure ? S'acquit Lena calmement.

-C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, laissa échapper Alex.

-Très bien, je vais le faire, affirma Lena avant de se mettre au travail.

Il lui avait fallu cinq heures de plus pour fabriquer un petit stock de ce que Kara redoutait le plus, ainsi que deux antidotes prêt à utilisation. Lena ne tenait plus debout, et n'avait même pas remarqué que Kara se tenait de la façon la plus éloignée possible à la pierre jaune brillante. Ses dernières 48 heures sans sommeil commençaient à se ressentir et ses yeux lourds l'attiraient dans les bras de Morphée. Elle s'endormit pendant une petite demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement d'air parût à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, Alex et superman se trouvaient face à elle, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme fraîchement réveillée.

-Lena depuis quand n'a pas tu dormis ? Demanda Alex fermement en s'approchant de la Luthor.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle faiblement, la tête dans ses mains. Je suis tellement fatiguée, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les recherches de côté, les premiers jours sont très importants.

-Je sais que vous tenez à Kara mademoiselle Luthor, mais votre bien-être était sa priorité et si elle savait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours pour elle, elle serait sans doute furieuse, laissa échapper superman en fronçant les sourcils. Le cœur de Lena sauta un battement alors qu'un tas d'émotion la remplissaient. Kara se procurait réellement d'elle.

La petite chatte regardait la scène se dérouler, les larmes remplissant ses yeux rond et globuleux. Elle s'avança à petits pas afin d'observer les échanges qui se passaient avec ce qu'elle appelle sa famille.

-Donc Kal El connais-tu les effets de la kryptonite jaune ? Demanda Alex afin de couper l'ambiance maussade qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Elle n'existe pas, Lex a dû la créer à partir des propriétés de la kryptonite verte, affirma l'homme en fixant les restes de la grenade. La concentration était bien trop faible pour avoir un quelconque effet sur lui.

Lena attrapa le stock de kryptonite synthétique. Kara laissa échapper un léger miaulement, et se maudit rapidement. Celui-ci s'était échappé malencontreusement de sa gueule attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son cousin subisse la même transformation qu'elle. Kal El fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la chatte effrayée. Il s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, tendant le bras pour la caresser. Kara se recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas que son cousin la touche, trouvant cela un peu bizarre. Lena rigola faiblement au geste du félin, observant le regard troublé de superman.

-Les animaux m'ont toujours apprécié, laissa-t-il échapper.

-Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas la gent masculine, avoua Lena accompagnée d'un léger rire.

-Si tu savais Lena, laissa échapper Kara sous la forme d'un miaulement, faisant sourire Alex à son tour.

Clark souleva les épaules dans un geste d'incompréhension, mais finit par se relever avant de s'approcher de Lena. Kara courut et sauta sur la table aux côtés de la brune. Elle lui donna de petit coup de patte sans utiliser les griffes afin qu'elle éloigne la pierre de son cousin.

-Ne fait pas ça Lena, fit-elle accompagnée d'un ronronnement. Lena froissa les sourcils aux gestes du chat. Ses yeux se connectèrent avec intensité avec ceux dû de la chatte qui lui rappelaient étrangement ce de Kara après réflexion.

-Clark, est-ce que la kryptonite peut avoir une influence sur le système d'ADN d'un individu ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, fixant le chat avec intensité. Alex suivit le regard de Lena ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il calmement, n'étant pas un adepte des sciences.

-Est-ce que la kryptonite peut venir désorganiser les structures d'ADN jusqu'à les transformer en l'ADN d'une autre espèce ? Ajouta-t-elle en posant la pierre jaune qu'elle tenait en mains au plus loin des deux kryptoniens.

-Comme transformer un kryptonien en un animal ? S'acquit-il désorienté. Je suppose, mais à ma connaissance il n'existe aucune kryptonite de ce genre, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai étudié pendant des heures les caméras de surveillance autour de l'entrepôt. Kara n'est en aucun cas sortie de celui-ci sous forme humaine. Les deux seuls êtres sortis de l'entrepôt son lex et Lori, commença Lena. Le regard du chat ne quitta pas là le sien. A-elle comprit ? Se demanda Kara en fixant les yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant. Ses cordes vocales vibraient inconsciemment entre elles, provoquant un doux ronronnement aux oreilles de Lena et des autres présents dans pièce. Te souviens-tu de ce que nous a dit le pompier en nous donnant le chat ?

-Qu'il l'a trouvé dans le costume de Supergirl, lâcha Alex. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la confession.

-Elle a été très violente si je puis dire envers Lex. Elle lui a complètement sauté au visage, lâcha Lena en laissant échapper un léger rire.

-C'est ça Lena ! Continue! Lâcha Kara en miaulant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ma cousine est devenu un chat ? Demanda Clark en haussant un sourcil. Lena haussa les épaules. Mais pourquoi aurait -elle peur de moi ?

-Et bien se faire caresser par son cousin doit -être bizarre ? Lâcha Alex en rigolant.

-Mais elle ronronne avec Lena et elle semble t'aimer aussi, se plaignit-il.

-Oh aller Kal EL, ta cousine est folle amoureuse de Lena, s'écria Alex attirant chaque paire d'yeux sur elle, dont ceux de Kara. Je ne voulais pas dire cela à haute voix, avoua Alex les joues légèrement rouges. Kara s'énerva rapidement, poussant son dos à s'arquer avant de cracher vers Alex. La rousse écarquilla ses yeux dans un mélange de peur et de bonheur. Elle comprit alors rapidement que le chat qui se trouvait face à elle était bel et bien Kara.

Lena de son côté avait les yeux toujours aussi élargis. La réalisation de savoir que Kara l'aimait avait été la chose de trop. La vague de bonheur en elle ne cessait de se répandre. Elle fixait la chatte face à elle, crachant sur sa propre sœur pour avoir avoué son secret. Le cœur de Lena battait la chamade au souvenir des dernières heures passées en compagnie du chat. Les ronronnements, les caresses sur son visage, les contacts visuels intenses. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tous les indices que Kara lui avait fournis ?

-Et si ce n'est pas elle que fera l'antidote au chat ? Demanda calmement superman.

-L'antidote a été créée dans le but de retirer les fragments de kryptonite. Si Lori ne s'avère pas être Kara, son corps rejettera automatiquement le remède comme une substance étrangère. Elle ne ressentira que la piqûre du produit, avoua Lena après être sortie de sa transe. Lena attrapa la seringue remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Kara peux-tu me rejoindre chérie s'il te plaît ? Demanda la brune avec espoir. La chatte se retourna d'Alex se calmant faiblement. Elle s'approcha de Lena avec un peu d'appréhension en observant la grande aiguille dans les mains de sa bien-aimée.

-Je doute que nous nous trompions, avoua finalement Alex en attrapant la cape de superman. L'homme ne le remarqua pas, intrigué par la situation. Lena sourit de pleine dent en tendant son bras vers Kara qui se mit à ronronner une fois de plus.

-Tout va bien se passer Kara, avoua la brune en attrapant le corps de la blonde qui tenait sa queue entre ses jambes.

-Je sais, miaula Kara en retour, fixant les yeux verts à nouveau. Lena inséra l'aiguille rapidement dans le cou de la chatte. Kara poussa un petit cri de douleur, qui fit sauter un battement de cœur à Lena. Elle sentit le liquide entrer dans son corps, consommant chaque fragment de kryptonite. Les secondes passèrent et rien n'arrivait. Les larmes prirent possession du corps de Lena, tombant de façon incontrôlable le long de ses joues.

-Est-ce qu'Alex vient de créer une relation amoureuse entre Lena et un chat ? Laissa échapper Clark dans le but d'alléger la tension présente dans la pièce. Mais un cri le coupa. Le chat présent devant Lena se mit à croître de façon incontrôlable, faisant disparaître les poils et les membres félins en une forme plus humaine et totalement nue. Alex ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et vint entourer la cape de Superman autour du corps nu de sa sœur avant que personne ne puisse la voir vêtue d'aucun vêtement.

Lena haleta face à la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Le regard intense de Kara dans le sien faisait littéralement fondre son âme comme la glace au soleil. Toute haine était dégagée du corps stoïque de Lena. Elle était soulagée de voir que la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était saine et sauve face à elle.

Elle était soulagée de savoir que c'était avec elle que la blonde était tout ce temps. Elle avait pu découvrir une facette de Kara différente. L'affection qu'elle lui avait donnée fit exploser son cœur de douceur. Elle avait pu voir une Supergirl effrayée par un bruit anodin ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Merci Lena, laissa échapper la voix rauque de Kara. Ses cordes vocales étaient un peu enrouées, et elle avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses deux pieds, mais elle allait bien. Elle fixait le regard perçant et brillant de Lena face à elle. La jeune femme sourit timidement et fit un léger hochement de tête envers elle, entraînant l'affolement du cœur de Kara. Heureusement que ses poumons avaient repris leur taille, et lui permettait de prendre des respirations plus profondes pour le calmer.

Kara était vêtue d'un sweat du MIT de Lena lui allant parfaitement. Elle imaginait que Lena devait simplement flotter dans ce vêtement bien trop grand pour elle. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga en supplément lui serrant les fesses à merveille. Kal El l'avait emmené à l'appartement de Lena sous la requête de la brune. Elle avait promis de veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle retrouve ses capacités de fonction bipède. Lena était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard sans la compagnie d'Alex, qui s'était doutée que les deux jeunes femmes étaient enclines à une certaine conversation.

Des petits coups se firent sur la porte, attirant l'attention de Kara. Son cœur accéléra de peur, mais le son du battement de cœur de Lena la calma instantanément.

-Oui! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit de la brune, attendant l'entrée de la femme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la brune aux joues rougies.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde désormais vêtue. Kara hocha la tête faiblement alors qu'elle se mit debout en faible équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

-Merci, répondit-elle alors que Lena l'amenait sur le canapé du salon. Kara s'assied avec délicatesse, profitant des rayons de soleil couchant pour reprendre un peu d'énergie.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda Lena en soulevant des sachets venant tout droit du Big Belly Burger.

-Oh mon Dieu oui, s'écria Kara toute excitée.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait manger des croquettes, avoua Lena accompagnée d'un léger rire.

-Ce n'est pas si mal que ça, déclara Kara en soulevant ses épaules et en mangeant une frite. L'ambiance détendue faisait du bien au cœur de la blonde qui souffrait d'avoir trahi Lena quelques mois plus tôt. Leur relation semblait s'être améliorée en moins d'une semaine, bien que c'était en tout point grâce aux péripéties de ses derniers jours.

-Ça fait quoi d'être un chat ? Demanda alors Lena telle une question anodine. Kara avala sa première bouchée de hamburger, de la sauce glissa au coin de la bouche ce qui poussa Lena à lui retirer du bout des doigts. Une petite teinte de rougeur apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge pour expliquer ses derniers jours dans la peau d'un félin.

-Eh bien tu sais, commença-t-elle, ta cuisine semble mesurer plusieurs mètres de haut, et la nourriture a toujours le même gout, bien que les variantes de pâtés étaient plaisantes, ajouta-t-elle ce qui fit rire Lena. Je pense que le pire était littéralement la toilette et mes besoins, dit-elle en fixant la litière encore pleine. Un rire fort et assidu sortit de la bouche de Lena, se rappelant ce moment désormais gênant. Kara ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, riant à son humeur communicative. Mais le meilleur reste les caresses, avoua finalement Kara une fois son rire calmé. C'est tellement doux et réconfortant, confessa-t-elle finalement en ancrant son regard dans celui de la brune.

Lena s'approcha d'elle glissant sa main sur le côté de la tête de Kara, faisant glisser son pouce de haut en bas.

-Comme cela ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Kara laissa échapper un gémissement, remplaçant définitivement ses ronronnements incessants.

-C'est encore mieux, affirma la blonde en déposant sa nourriture sur la table, en fixant les orbes verts de Lena. Dieu quand je ne ronronne pas je gémis, pourquoi mon corps est si humiliant avec moi, se plaignit Kara en roulant les yeux.

-C'est plutôt mignon, laissa échapper Lena en tournant le visage de la blonde vers elle. Est-ce que ta sœur avait raison sur ce qu'elle a dit plutôt ? Demanda Lena en faisant référence à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait vers elle. Kara prit une profonde respiration, et hocha la tête faiblement.

-Je t'aime Lena, depuis le premier moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que je t'ai menti, mais j'ai fait tout cela pour te protéger de tout et de moi... Lena la coupa, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un mouvement de béatitude et de légèreté.

L'assouvissement de tout leur désir se déroulait enfin dans se baiser doux et tendre. Kara glissait sa langue avec tendresse contre les lèvres humides de Lena qui s'empressa à lui donner l'accès. Ce baiser maquait définitivement leur réconciliation et leur début évident de relation.

Il était indéniable que Lena partageait les mêmes sentiments ce qui poussait Kara à approfondir le baiser encore plus. Leur cœur battait en synchronisation au son irréfutable de l'amour. Le grondement d'estomac de la kryptonienne les fit se séparer prise par un rire de bon cœur.

-Nous devrions manger, déclara Lena en rigolant.

-Seulement si tu promets de m'embrasser pour toute la vie, ajouta Kara avec ses yeux de chiot.

-Je te le promets, avait répondu Lena accompagnée du plus beau sourire que Kara n'avait jamais vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Désolée de ne pas distinguer les paroles du textes descriptifs, je fais un copier coller de mon wattpad et malheureusement le gras ne reste pas et j'ai pas le temps de tout relire ! A bientôt !


	9. OS 9 ( Enfin des vacances )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: AU, James et Mon El partent faire la tournée des pubs irlandais, laissant kara et Lena, leur petite amie respectives et meilleure amie, ensembles et seules pendant deux semaines. (9000 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissements: Contenu Adulte
> 
> Désolée pour les fautes

Lena et Kara avaient toujours eu une relation ambiguë, flirtant sans vergogne sous le regard de leur petit ami respectif. C'était inscrit dans leur amitié de longue date. Elles s'étaient rencontrées il y a de cela quatre ans lors de leur dernière année de lycée. C'est à ce même moment que Kara avait trouvé mon El et Lena James. Les deux couples ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Mon El et James s'entendaient à merveille, ils étaient tous les deux amoureux du football américain et des pubs irlandais depuis que Lena les avait emmené sur ses terres natales.

Quelques semaines auparavant, mon El avait proposé Kara en mariage, qui avait accepté immédiatement, pensant que mon El était l'homme de sa vie du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la femme de sa vie, Lena. Elle n'avait jamais ignoré sa forte attirance envers cette femme devenue sa meilleure amie, mais James était arrivé en premier, et l'avait arraché sous ses yeux avant que Kara ne puisse réagir.

Elle était heureuse, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, cette étincelle dont tout le monde parlait, donc Lena parlait lorsque ses mots se rattachaient à James.

Kara s'était finalement décidée à garder sa langue dans sa poche et à vivre ainsi, partageant par moment des regards intenses avec la brune, et des flirts flagrants mais amicaux. James l'avait remarqué au début de sa relation avec Lena. Il lui avait donc parlé, mais elle avait réussi à nier toute implication sentimentale avec la brune.

Lena quant à elle était heureuse, elle aimait James, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais lorsque son regard se posait sur sa meilleure amie, Lena avait une sensation de bonheur, une sensation plus agréable que lorsqu'elle fixait James.

Elle ignorait la signification jusqu'au moment où Mon El avait proposé à Kara. Elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était nulle autre que de la jalousie. Elle aimait la présence de Kara, être à ses côtés, son rire, son humour, elle aimait Kara. Mais Lena ne semblait pas accepter ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas.

Elle avait James, et Kara avait Mon El. Sa vie était désormais tracée et elle devait vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées, ce qui permettait au petit groupe de prendre des vacances. James avait suggéré un voyage en Irlande afin de profiter des fameux pubs, mais Kara avait gentiment déclinée son invitation du fait qu'elle devait faire du bénévolat à la SPA non loin de chez elle. Mon El avait accepté avec enthousiasme, ce qui surprit la blonde. Elle pensait qu'il aurait parlé des plans pour leur futur mariage.

Peut-être que Lena l'aiderait étant donnée qu'elle devait faire un stage dans son entreprise familiale. James semblait déçu, il avait fait des plans pour demander Lena en mariage sur les célèbres falaises irlandaises. Malgré avoir essayé de convaincre Lena, les menant même à une vulgaire dispute, il avait laissé tomber. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Les deux hommes étaient partis pour deux semaines. Kara et Lena avaient simplement décidé de passer leur temps libre ensemble dans la grande maison de Lena en périphérie de la ville. Cela arrangée Kara car la villa de Lena était encore plus proche de la Spa.

Kara se tenait devant la grande porte d'entrée en bois clair de Lena, levant son poing dans un mouvement fluide avant de frapper trois coups puissants. La force de Kara avait toujours été surprenante, et kara n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais connue ses parents biologique, mort dans un tragique accident quand elle avait quatre ans. Ses souvenirs étaient flou, trop flou pour se rappeler clairement de leur visage.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement révélant une Lena souriante et rayonnante. Elle portait une robe fine, blanche et fluide se terminant aux chevilles en cette chaude journée de juillet. Elle invita Kara à l'intérieur qui tirait sa valise avec facilité traversant la grande maison ouverte de la brune.

**-Prête pour ces courtes vacances de deux semaines ?** Demanda Lena provoquant un haussement de cils de la blonde.

**-Deux semaines?** Rétorqua-t-elle faiblement en retirant sa fine veste, dévoilant ses bras musclés alors qu'elle portait un tee shirt blanc à bretelle et un short en Jean. Les yeux de Lena furent attirés par cette zone, mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de ramener ses yeux dans ceux de Kara à nouveau en espérant que la blonde n'est pas remarquée son regard. Heureusement pour elle s'était le cas.

**-Deux semaines sans les garçons, c'est ce que j'appelle des vacances**, répondit Lena engendrant un rire et un acquiescement de la part de Kara.

**-Kara fait comme chez toi, je dois rejoindre ma mère, on se vois ce soir**, lâcha alors Lena en appliquant un bisou sur la joue de Kara qui rougit au toucher sans que Lena ne le remarque.

-**À ce soir!** Avait-elle répondu avant de se jeter dans le canapé de Lena. Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être de la torture pour elle, comment allait-elle survivre ?

En début d'après-midi, Kara s'était rendue à la SPA, elle y était restée quelques heures appréciant la proximité avec les animaux. Si elle le pouvait elle adopterait tous ses chiens et chat mais Mon El était allergique et ils vivaient tous les deux en appartement pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez Lena elle fut accueilli par les bras de la brune enroulant son corps et une odeur de nourriture exquises. Lena savait définitivement cuisiner.

-**Lena, je dois certainement sentir les excréments**, rit Kara dans le cou de la brune. Son coeur se pinça lorsque la brune s'était reculée de son corps avec un sourire. Elle l'avait suivi dans la cuisine.

**-Nope, tu sens très bon, toujours la cannelle**, répondit Lena en haussant les sourcils et en tendant un cocktail sans doute très cher à Kara. Les deux jeunes femmes expliquèrent leur journée dans la bonne humeur tout en appréciant la cuisine de la brune. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une vie en compagnie de Lena, amante, vivant une vie paisible entourées d'animaux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle s'abattre contre sa jambe, trouvant le chartreux de Lena. Kara était tombée amoureuse de cette chatte lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Elle avait tenté de demander à Mon El de le gardait mais l'homme avait refusé catégoriquement avec un éternuement incessant.

Elle était venue se plaindre à Lena en pleurant ce jour-là, et la brune avait tout simplement décidé de le garder pour consoler la blonde. _C'est notre chat_, lui avait-elle dit. Kara sourit au souvenir et attrapa la petite bête dans ses bras lui infligeant une quantité incalculable de baiser sous le regard amusé de Lena . Elle se leva et se dirigea dans le canapé où elle déposa le chat à ses côtés et à ceux de Lena. Le chat était allongé, parallèle au canapé sur leurs jambes, étendu et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Les yeux de Kara ne purent s'empêcher de pétiller à la vue, et Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement adorable de Kara. Lena avait finalement finit par s'endormir, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Kara.

La blonde avait alors à contre coeur réveillé le chat ronchon et elle avait porté Lena avec douceur jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de rejoindre la sienne.

Lena s'était réveillée dans sa chambre avec étonnement, ne trouvant personne à ses côtés. James n'était pas là. Elle sourit faiblement à la nouvelle, voulant profiter de cet éloignement pour faire une mise au point sur ses sentiments. Elle s'était levée et avait rejoint la cuisine trouvant une petite blonde heureuse préparant des gaufres.

-**Lena! J'ai fais le petit déjeuner**, s'écria Kara avec enthousiasme.

**-Je peux voir ça**, répondit la brune en observant le bazar dans la cuisine. Kara rougis faiblement.

**-Je rangerais bien sur**, dit timidement Kara alors que Lena faisait le tour de l'îlot central afin de poser ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de Kara.

**-Je rigole,** rétorqua Lena en rigolant avant de se servir un café. **Est-ce que j'ai été somnambule ou m'as-tu ramené dans ma chambre hier ?** Demanda Lena en apportant une gorgé de café à sa bouche.

-**Je... Je voulais pas que tu dormes sur le canapé donc j'ai...je t'ai porté jusqu'à ta chambre **bégaya timidement Kara en haussant les épaules.

**-Oh mon Dieu Kara tu es une femme à marié, James m'aurait laissé sur le canapé afin de profiter du lit entier,** ajouta Lena faisant rougir Kara de plus belle.

-**J'aurais fait la même chose si c'était Mon El, il est trop lourd et il donne des coups quand il dort, **répondit Kara en haussant les sourcils. Elle regarda Lena se moquer, **arrête j'ai des bleus partout!** S'écria Kara en rigolant.

**-Vous finirez chambre appart dans vos vieux jours,** répondit Lena attirant un roulement d'oeil de la part de Kara.

**-Si je finis avec lui**, rétorqua Kara attirant le regard surpris de Lena.

**-Kara, tu viens juste de l'accepter en mariage**, laissa échapper la brune sous le choc. Lena avait toujours pensé que Kara était folle amoureuse de Mon El, et que passer sa vie à ses côtés était son désir le plus profond. Entendre Kara douter de sa relation la surprenait au plus au point.

**-Oui, je sais et c'était la meilleure chose à faire,** affirma la blonde en prenant une gorgé de son café.

-**Pourquoi ?** Demanda curieusement Lena en penchant sa tête légèrement alors qu'elle se situe à deux pas de Kara.

**-parce que j'ai... Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement embarrassant**, dit timidement Kara. Lena posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**, déclara Lena avec un léger sourire en coin.

**-J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre en tête**, avoua-t-elle faiblement les joues rougies. Le regard de Lena tomba sous le choc.

**-Oh mon Dieu, et tu as attendu quatre ans pour le dire ! Qui est-il ? Notre groupe d'amis est limité, ne me dis pas que c'est James ?** Demanda Lena les yeux écarquillés rongeaient par la surprise.

-**Non, bien sur que non, cette personne est loin de ressembler à James,** se justifia-t-elle. Lena souffla de soulagement, **ce n'est même pas un homme,** ajouta-t-elle se surprenant elle-même. Lena s'étouffa avec son café. **Lena ça va** ? Demanda Kara en tapotant sur le dos de la brune qui hochait la tête.

**-Mon coeur ne suit pas aux surplus de confession**, avoua-t-elle avec un rire sincère.

-**désolée**, répondit la blonde avec amusement. Lena envoya un sourire à Kara, la fixant dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle se demandait qui était la femme chanceuse qui tenait le coeur de Kara entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une once de jalousie alors qu'elle fixait la jeune femme gênée face à elle, qui rangeait le bazar qu'elle avait engendré sous son regard lourd.

Lena avait un étrange sentiment aux creux estomacs, une sensation étrange qu'elle avait rarement ressentie en présence de James et qui était trop récurrente lorsque Kara se tenait à proximité. Peut-être que Kara tenait son coeur et non pas James, peut-être que la vision de l'amour sublime l'avait aveuglé.

James était parfait à tout point de vue. C'était un grand photographe dévoué, destiné à un avenir prometteur en tant que patron d'un célèbre magazine, patron de Kara. Il était beau, intelligent et attentionné. Tout ce dont Lena pouvait se plaindre était de sa négligence par moment.

Mais ce n'était pas un argument assez solide pour le quitter. Elle l'aimait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'illusion était quelque chose de constant dans la vie de Lena. La vérité moins. Elle travaillait pour sa mère car elle pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, assise dans des bureau à faire de la paperasse pour espérer être la future PDG de la société Luthor. Alors qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était rendre le monde meilleur avec des inventions contre les maladies, ou dans divers modèles telle la technologie. Elle n'acceptait pas la vérité, elle ne voulait décevoir personne tout comme l'avait enseigné son père décédé quelques années auparavant.

Elle observait les faits et gestes de Kara mordant faiblement sa lèvre inférieure, admirant la beauté de la blonde. Elle était parfaite, c'était une vérité que Lena avait acceptée. Kara était une jeune femme dévouée et aimante. Le monde passait avant elle. Elle mourrait même pour son pire ennemi, du moins si elle en avait un. La seule fois où elle avait vu Kara énervée c'était au lycée. Un garçon essayé de rentrer dans le pantalon de Lena, utilisant des techniques de dragues diverses mais se faisant sans cesse rejeter. Il avait attrapé son poignet et l'avait tenue dans une poigne serrée jusqu'au moment où Kara avait aperçu sa meilleure amie se faire harceler.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Kara aussi énervé de sa vie. Elle avait poussé l'homme contre les casiers, ce qui avait formé un petit groupe de personnes curieuses. L'homme avait poussé la blonde à bout, et elle lui avait sauté dessus comme un lion sur un morceau de viande. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à se défendre sous la force écrasante de Kara qui lui infligeait des coups violents jusqu'à ce que Lena lui avait posé une main sur son épaule afin de la calmer.

La blonde sans histoire jusqu'à présent avait été exclu de l'école pendant trois jours et avait dû assister à des colles du soir pendant un mois. Lena se souvient avoir fait une bêtise pour pouvoir passer les colles aux côtés de Kara, la remerciant de l'avoir aidé. L'homme quant à lui été devenu la risée de tous, ne s'approchant plus de Lena d'aussitôt.

Peut-être que Lena était inconsciemment tombée amoureuse de Kara se jour là, et même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à cause de son niveau élevé de déni, elle aimait Kara du plus profond de son âme.

**-Lena ça va ?** Demanda alors Kara la coupant de ses pensées profondes, remarquant qu'elle fixait encore la blonde. Une teinte rougeâtre ne put s'empêcher de parvenir sur ses lèvres, signe de sa gêne intense.

-**Oh oui, désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer, merci pour le déjeuner, **avait-elle dit en range sa tasse, sous le regard perturbé de Kara. La blonde regrettait ses aveux. Peut-être que Lena avait compris, elle l'avait peut-être mis mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être que Lena n'avait pas l'esprit si ouvert . Non bien sur que non puisqu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec Alex et Maggie alors qu'elles étaient ensembles depuis près de six ans. La blonde haussa ses épaules et partie se préparer à son tour, rejoignant son lieux de travail.

Le soir même, Lena attendait Kara une fois de plus. Elle avait commandé sa nourriture préférée et pensée continuer cette soirée confidence. Peut-être que Kara l'aiderait à faire le point sur sa relation avec James.

Kara arriva une heure plus tard épuisée. Elle avait pu prendre une douche sur les lieux de son travail, ne voulant pas que Lena l'étreigne une fois de plus dans l'état d'hier. Elle fut accueillit une fois de plus par les deux bras chaleureux de Lena, qui l'avait rapidement emmené sur le canapé afin de manger le repas livré quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux de Kara ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller à la vue.

**-Lena, je t'aime tellement**, avait-elle laissé échapper accentuant la chaleur grandissante dans le creux de l'estomac de Lena qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**-Donc je me demandais si nous pouvions continuer cette journée confidence car j'ai vraiment besoin de parler également**, dit Lena attirant le regard apeuré de Kara**. Pas de ton crush sur cette femme chanceuse ne t'inquiète pas**, avait-elle ajouté ce qui avait détendu Kara.

**-De quoi veux-tu parler?** Demanda-t-elle alors faiblement en avalant une bouchée de nouille.

-**James et moi**, avoua la brune en mangeant sa salade de façon gracieuse.

**-Problème au paradis ?** Rétorqua faiblement Kara en rigolant, sa voix légèrement vacillante signe de jalousie, mais Lena ne le remarqua pas alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

-**Je sais qu'il allait me demander en mariage en Irlande**, laissa-t-elle échapper légèrement.

**-Comment tu sais ? Il a été discret à ce propos, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu y aller **?Kara était abasourdie de voir la brune hésitante envers sa relation.

-**J'ai vu la bague dans ses chaussettes l'autre jour, et oui c'est la vraie raison**, affirma-t-elle en avalant la feuille de salade

**-Comment était la bague ?** Demanda Kara, attirant le regard surpris de Lena.

**-Magnifique**, affirma-t-elle les yeux émerveillés,** mais est-ce vraiment ta seule réaction ?**

**-J'ai choisi la bague, donc oui, je suis déçue de ne pas te la voir la porter,** affirma la blonde. Le cœur de Lena sauta un battement. La bague était magnifique, elle voulait simplement dire oui à James car il connaissait ses goûts exquis, mais maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas son choix mais celui de Kara, une explosion de chaleur raisonnait dans tout son corps.

-**Kara est ce qu'on peut se marier à deux, tu es tellement parfaite**, affirma Lena en roulant des yeux. Kara leva sa main, montrant sa bague.

-**J'aimerais, la vie serait tellement plus simple mais j'ai déjà dit oui,** le coeur de Lena se brisa, mais elle essaya de garder son sourire stupide sur son visage.

**-Mon coeur est brisé**, répondit-elle ironiquement, même s'il y avait une certaine vérité dans ses paroles. Kara quand elle se mordait la langue, regrettant ses paroles, mais qu'aurait-elle dit d'autre.

**-Je pense que ce n'est pas ta seule vérité Lena, je sais que ton coeur est dévoué à la science et non à la paperasse, tu devrais être honnête avec ta mère et avec toi-même**, lâcha Kara en finissant son premier paquet de nouilles.

Ce petit discours de la part de Kara avait poussé Lena à admettre la vérité et à être honnête avec sa mère le lendemain. Lillian avait été compréhensif et avait admis à sa fille que toute sa paperasse n'était qu'un test. Qu'en étant PDG, sa secrétaire s'en occuperait, et que Lena aurait le temps pour ses inventions. Lena était un peu fâché, mais elle finalement pardonner sa mère, avec qui elle entretenait une relation seine et harmonieuse.

Elle avait quitté les bureaux et s'était décidée à rejoindre Kara à la SPA pour lui faire une surprise et passer du temps à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer la blonde à travers les grilles du bâtiment courir dans un grand jardin avec une corde et suivit par huit petits chiots.

Ils étaient heureux et aboyaient faiblement montrant leur mécontentement du fait que Kara ne les laissait pas attraper le jouet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Kara sentait un regard lourd sur elle, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle releva son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une Lena habillait décontractée avec un jean noir, et un top blanc aux dessins aléatoire.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le grillage où se tenait Lena, suivi par les huit petits chiots marron.

**-Lena ! Que fait tu ici ?** Demanda Kara heureuse de sa présence. Le cœur de Lena ne put s'empêcher de se remplir de joie alors qu'elle fixait l'unique fossette sur le regard de l'autre femme.

-**J'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai parlé à ma mère, **répondit la brune un mais posée contre sa hanche. **Et je voulais me sentir utile donc je viens aider,** ajouta-t-elle le sourire au x lèvres.

**-Je trouve ton idée incroyable,** rétorqua Kara en faisant entrer Lena. Elle fut accueillie par les petits chiens, excités de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau.** C'est les chiots dont je t'ai parlé hier,** dit-elle en se mettant à genoux. Lena copia le mouvement alors qu'une petite chienne sauta sur elle, la faisant tomber avant de venir lécher son visage. Kara rigola de bon coeur, observant Lena se faire couvrir d'amour mais surtout de bave.

-**Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien**, lâcha la brune en caressant le chiot.

**-C'est ma préférée, elle s'appelle Lexa, j'aurais aimé l'amener avec moi à l'appart mais tu connais mon El**, soupira tristement la blonde.

**-Tu sais elle ferait une bonne Luthor, son prénom commence par un L**, avoua Lena en haussant les épaules.

**-Lena, tu ne peux tout simplement pas adopter tous les animaux que j'aimerais avoir, ta maison va être remplie au fil des ans**, rigola Kara en caressant un autre petit chiot.

-**Je sais Kara, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas heureuse sans animaux, combien de fois ai-je du te réconforter avant d'avoir Nala**_**(**__le chat)_** ? Et ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai le temps, et l'endroit et un peu d'amour ne fait pas de mal crois-moi,** avoua Lena. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la blonde, ce qui poussa Lena à se asseoir et à l'essuyer lentement.

-**Je ne sais pas quoi dire**, affirma la bénévole la voix tremblante de joie. **Je t'aime tellement**, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras. La chaleur ressentie était douce et chaleureuse. Elle pouvait sentir l'amour bien qu'amicale à travers celui-ci, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Lena avait tenu sa promesse, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées avec le chiot. Ils avaient était abandonné quelques jours plus tôt et étaient encore trop jeunes pour se nourrir seuls. Kara devait alors donner le biberon quatre fois par jour puisque celui-ci avait quatre semaines.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue. La blonde était assise sur le tapis en poil synthétique, un coussin sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tenait le chiot afin de le nourrir. Lexa était toute excitée et remuait la queue de façon rythmée. Elle ne semblait pas manquer la présence de ses frères et soeurs, ce qui réjouit Kara. Elle n'aurait pas le coeur brisé.

-**Cette nouvelle petite intrus m'a volé ma meilleure amie,** se plains Lena en s'asseyant sur le canapé où le dos de Kara reposait.

-**Tu as vu mon ange, Lena est jalouse**! S'exclama Kara alors qu'elle tenait le chiot tel un bébé tandis qu'elle entendit un feulement non loin de là, indiquant le mécontentement du chat. **Et Nala aussi**, dit-elle en rigolant.

Lena sourit à la taquinerie et avait la nette impression de famille. Quelques choses qu'il lui arrivait pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé son couple avec James former une famille, mais en présence de Kara cela semblait si naturel. L'amour la submergeait, et elle était enfin prête à accepter ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait plus fuir, plus maintenant car si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance. Il lui restait encore une semaine et quatre jours afin d'agir pour son destin.

_**Avertissement**_: Contenu adulte

Les jours passaient et les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre. L'atmosphère n'était pas ambiguë malgré la douce odeur d'amour flottant, qui semblait inodore pour chacune d'elles.

Kara ne lâchait pas le chiot au plus grand désarroi de Lena. Celui-ci était une bonne distraction pour la blonde qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à la future PDG non loin de la. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, regardant une série aléatoire à laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux accrochées, lorsque le téléphone de Lena sonna.

Elle observa le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. _James_. Elle roula des yeux et s'excusa auprès de Kara avant de s'éloigner du canapé et répondre aux téléphones. Kara eut un pincement au cœur suite à la séparation mais aussi à la jalousie. Ce sentiment disparaît soudainement lorsque son téléphone vibra à son tour._ Mon El_._ Il pense enfin à moi_, se dit-elle en décrochant.

-**Allô?**

**-Kara ?** Demanda Mon El au bout de la ligne. Même après quatre ans il n'était pas foutu de reconnaître la voix de sa femme.

**-Oui**, laissa-t-elle échapper

-**Je suis désolé d'appeler aussi tardivement, je sais que je t'envoie des messages tous les jours depuis notre arrivée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'appeler, **se justifia-t-il rapidement entrainement un roulement œil de Kara.

**-C'est bon Mon El**, le coupa-t-elle, **comment vas-tu** ? Demanda-t-elle froidement, s'étonnant elle-même.

**-Je vais bien et toi .**

**-Je vais très bien, Lena et moi s'amusons comme des folles, **répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Comment se passe ton bénévole ?**

**-Plus que mieux, Lena a adopté un des chiots pour moi il est adorable, **laisse-t-elle échapper en caressant la tête du petit chien.

**-Lena ne peut pas acheter chaque bête que tu veux Kara! **S'exclama-t-il à travers le téléphone. Kara serra les dents pour le pas s'énerver et réajusta le téléphone à son oreille.

**-Je lui ai dit, mais ça lui fait plaisir,** rétorqua Kara la voix tremblante.

-**Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir d'animaux, je sais que je peux prendre des médicaments pour combattre les allergies mais je suis contre, c'est contre nature**, lâcha l'homme faisant rouler les yeux de Kara.

**-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler**, répondit la blonde observant une Lena tendue revenir vers elle.

**-Tu veux parler du mariage** ? Demanda-t-il faiblement. Le mariage, oui Kara allait se marier et cette idée lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Ce n'était pas quelques choses qu'elle avait envisagées aussi tôt dans sa vie. Elle voulait se marier avec son âme sœur puis fondée une famille, mais ce besoin de se marier ici n'avait été qu'une excuse à contrer ses sentiments.

**-Je suis fatiguée, on parlera demain**, lâcha-t-elle désespérée avant de lui dire au revoir et de raccrocher. Son regard se posa sur une Lena tendue à ses côtés.

**-Lena ça va ?** Demanda Kara le regard interrogateur.

-**James m'a mis sur les nerfs**, avoua-t-elle calmement en massant ses tempes. Parler avec lui avait donné un mal de tête. Kara se leva afin d'aller chercher des médicaments qu'elle tendit à Lena qui accepta volontiers.

**-Tu veux en parler ?** Ajouta la blonde en arquant un sourcil.

**-Il est fâché pour le chiot, je ne l'ai pas concerté et il parle d'engagement dans le temps. Le chien n'est même pas à lui**, rétorqua Lena en s'asseyant au fond du canapé.

**-On peut le ramener, je ne veux pas que...**

**-Non,** la coupa Lena.** Le chiot et toi êtes déjà liés et je l'aime beaucoup aussi,** avoua la brune en caressant la petite boule de poils, sautillant sur ses genoux. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue.

**-Mon El n'était pas content non plus, et il m'a rappelé le mariage, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver ma robe. Ma demoiselle d'honneur aura le mot de fin**, affirma Kara.

**-Je vais être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?** Demanda-t-elle faiblement les larmes coulant de ses yeux. La blonde acquiesça alors qu'elle l'entraîna dans une longue et douce étreinte. Leur cœur battait en rythme et leur souffle était coupé alors qu'elles appréciaient mutuellement l'étreinte.

-**Peut-être que je devrais tout d'abord chercher un endroit,** commença Kara lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

**-Bonne idée.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à commencer les préparatifs du mariage, établissant un repas et la salle digne du mariage au cœur de National City.

-**J'ai l'impression de préparer notre mariage, Mon El va s'en doute détester tous nos choix**, laissa échapper Lena en plissant son nez alors qu'une rougeur apparut sur le visage de Kara.

-**Tu as s'en doute raison, mais je l'adore**, avoua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Peut-être qu'avec cette femme ce serait le mariage parfait,** laissa échapper Lena écarquillant le regard de Kara. Lena le remarqua et paniqua légèrement,** je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise,** ajouta la brune en posant sa main sur le cuir chevelu de la blonde, qui sentait un feu d'artifice dans son corps.

-**Non tu ne l'as pas fait, et je pense que tu as sans doute raison**, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

**-Tu veux en parler **? Demanda Lena timidement et curieusement. **On pourrait continuer à parler dans la chambre, je vois que tu es fatiguée.**

**-Pourquoi pas**, répondit Kara. Il fallait avouer qu'elle acceptait pour passer plus de temps avec la brune avant d'aller se coucher. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Lena après avoir enfilé un pyjama. Un short bleu marine est un débardeur noir pour Kara et une chemise de nuit en satin beige pour Lena.

Kara déglutie difficilement à la vue, remarquant l'oubli des boutons sur le haut du torse de Lena où elle put percevoir le début de la fente de ses seins. Elle s'imaginait lui retirer avec délicatesse afin de parcourir son corps de baiser humide et...

**-Kara**? Kara secoua la tête à la réalisation, rougissant visiblement alors que Lena s'installait dans son lit. **Tu peux t'installer**, ajouta Lena en ignorant la gêne visible de Kara, pensant uniquement qu'elle était dans ses pensées et que son regard avait inconsciemment dévié. **Alors, parle-moi d'elle**. Kara sourit faiblement alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à Lena.

-**Elle est incroyable. Elle est intelligente, gentille, aimante et tellement belle. Elle doit faire partie des femmes les plus belles aux mondes. Tout chez elle est parfait, en passant de son physique à son âme,** commença Kara en souriant alors qu'elle jouait timidement avec ses mains.** Elle vit pour les autres et fait tellement de choses pour moi depuis que je la connais.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que tu ressens ? **Demanda Lena, la voix remplie de jalousie.

-**Elle est prise et elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, je suis juste une amie pour elle,** répondit faiblement Kara en haussant les épaules.

-**Tu devrais essayer Kara, avant que Mon El ne rentre. Je ne lui dirais rien que cela échoue ou non, mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vivras dans le déni toute ta vie, et dans le regret de ne pas avoir saisi ta chance, **rétorqua Lena, entraînant la blonde en pleure dans ses bras. Elle tira la tête de celle-ci sur sa poitrine, caressant son cuire chevelu du bout des doigts, permettant l'apparition de frisson tout le long du corps de Kara qui enroula inconsciemment un bras autour de la taille de Lena, les yeux se fermant avec lenteur.

Elle ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un léger sourire sur son visage à l'odeur du petit corps de Lena à ses côtés, l'entraînant dans un sommeil profond et doux, suivit de près par la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre de lendemain. Les positions s'étaient en quelque sorte inversée alors que Lena avait la tête posée contre le cou de Kara, maintenu par le bras de la blonde enveloppant son petit corps.

La main gauche de la future PDG reposait sur les abdos prédéfinis de la bénévole, appréciant la sensation. Lena ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant à l'entrée de la lumière dans ses yeux. Elle leva son visage avec lenteur, observant les traits fins de sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir les orbes.

**-Nous nous sommes endormies,** lâcha Lena faiblement alors de Kara frottait ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings.

-**Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis un moment,** avoua Kara en s'étirant légèrement, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Lena.

**-De même**, affirma Lena en souriant. Kara baissa les yeux sur le visage de la brune, venant plaquer ses lèvres contre son front, procurant une chaleur infinie dans le corps de Lena qui rougit instantanément. L'estomac de Kara se mit soudainement à grogner, attirant un roulement d'œil de sa part.

**-Je te déteste estomac**, dit-elle en claquant sa tête contre son oreiller. Lena rigola aux paroles de la blonde avant de se lever avec lenteur et de sortir du lit, suivit de près par Kara.

Leur journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lena avait aidé Kara en tant que bénévole une journée de plus, comprenant soudainement l'attachement que Kara avait envers les animaux. Des êtres de confiance apportant la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur par le simple fait de remuer la queue. Voir tous ses animaux abandonnés lui déchirait le cœur. Les humains étaient décidément des êtres ignobles, sans cœur, se pensant supérieur en se plaçant en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

C'est à ce même moment que Lena promis à Kara de faire des dons à l'aide des revenus provoqués par L-corps. La blonde n'avait pu empêcher à l'émotion de naître de son visage, comme elle le faisait beaucoup c'est temps si.

La journée s'était terminée après six heures de travail rempli de bonheur malgré le ramassage journalier des excréments. De nombreux sourires avaient été échangés, de nombreux regards également, mais Kara pensait que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Elle la torturait pour toutes les choses qu'elle avait avoué et ça la tuée. Même si techniquement, Lena la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Peut-être que si elle parlait à Lena la situation s'améliorerait . Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Sa relation avec Lena avait toujours était basée sur l'honnêteté ( du moins dans ce fic). Elle n'avait jamais menti à Lena et la brune ne lui avait jamais menti. Lui cacher ses sentiments n'avait été que dissimulation et enfouissement de sa pensée réelle, et elle était aujourd'hui prête à faire partager son ressentit.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un restaurant chic suite à la demande de Lena. Kara portait une robe évasée rose pâle, lui arrivant avec finesse aux dessus des genoux. Lena quant à elle une robe serrée bordeaux et avait lâché ses cheveux désormais lisses.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la table réservée main dans la main suite à la peur étourdie de Kara pour les endroits dont le menu excédait les trente dollars, et ici sa limite était dépassée fois trois. Lena avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle allait payer et qu'elle ferait goutter à la blonde un repas gastronomique.

Une fois à table, Kara ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses yeux sur le corps de la brune, dont le décolleté était un peu trop plongeant à son gout. Elle serra les jambes, dans l'espoir de contenir toute pulsion sexuelle, quelques choses de récurrent ces derniers jours.

**-Kara ça va **? Demanda Lena tandis que Kara se cachait derrière le menu divers du restaurant alors qu'elle mordait sa joue intérieure.

**-Oui**, répondit Kara joyeusement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement pour elle, la discussion fut coupée par un serveur. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand et beau, lançant un grand sourire à Kara. La blonde lui répondit avec un demi-sourire, ne remarquant pas le flirt évident.

Le regard de Lena se remplit de rage, alors qu'elle observait l'homme faire les yeux doux à Kara. Les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent leur repas et observèrent que l'homme ne les lâchait pas.

**-Puis je vous aider ?** Rétorqua Lena un ton un peu trop froid attirant le regard de Kara.

**-Humm, je me demandais simplement si vous aviez un numéro de...**

**-Elle est déjà prise**, le coupa Lena en posant sa main sur celle de Kara, montrant la bague brillant de mille feux que Mon El lui avait offerte quelques semaines plus tôt.

-**Oh je suis confus, je suis désolée mesda.**.. Lena remarqua que ses paroles étaient confuses et que l'homme pensait qu'elle était clairement la fiancée de Kara.

**-Non je...pas moi**

**-Je vous prie de me laisser avec ma fiancée,** les coupa Kara le sourire aux lèvres, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Lena qui rougissait de gène.L'homme partit aussi vite qu'une fusée, laissant Kara et Lena dans un fou rire total.

-**Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il flirtait avec moi**, lâcha Kara entre deux rires.

**-Ce n'est pas comme si tu le remarquais quand je le faisais**, répondit Lena dans ses dents. Kara pensait avoir rêvé et laissa les paroles derrière elle avant de changer de sujet. Leur dîner se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le verre de vin qu'elles avaient chacune bu les avait détendue.

Elles étaient rentrée sans encombre, accueillit par le petit chiot et Nala grincheuse.

-**Donc cette femme je la connais ?** Demanda Lena avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

**-Lena ne me demande pas ça maintenant, tu vas me tirer les vers du nez**, affirma Kara en retirant ses talons suivit d'un soupir de soulagement.

**-Aller Kara, je pourrais t'aider,** répondit Lena en posant son manteau sur une chaise.

-**Ma vie est tracée Lena, la sienne également, je ne peux pas tout simplement lui avouer et risquer mon amitié avec elle, **avoua la blonde en caressant le chiot.

**-Donc elle est amie avec toi, c'est déjà ça se prit**, dit-elle en rigolant alors que le chat se caressait à ses jambes. Elle lui mit à manger et se dirigea vers Kara à nouveau**. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas avec elle**, affirma la brune en croisant les bras.

**-J'en ai bien peur, mais ne me force pas**, laissa échapper la blonde, le regard désemparé.

-**Je veux savoir Kara! Je veux savoir qui est la femme qui détient ton cœur. La femme que tu aimes au point de foutre en l'air ton mariage. Je veux savoir qui te met dans cet état car tu es ma meilleure amie, et rien ne t'empêche d'être honnête avec moi car tu sais très bien que je ne dirai rien à personne**, finit Lena en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

**-Tu es sure ? Rien ne changera ?** Demanda faiblement Kara la voix tremblante. Son cœur battait la chamade, faisant la course avec celui de Lena.

**-Oui, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Kara**, affirma Lena, la respiration haletante.

**-C'est toi, Lena**, avoua Kara en posant ce regard dans le vert émeraude de la brune.

Lena examina le visage de Kara à la recherche d'indices pour savoir si la blonde plaisantait et que tout cela n'était pas réel. Mais elle échoua lamentablement. C'était réel.

Elle fit un pas courageux en avant, comblant finalement le fossé qui les séparait et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kara. La blonde répondit immédiatement, prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, ayant besoin de la sentir, et de la garder près d'elle.

Lena enroula ses bras autour de Kara, la rapprochant incroyablement sans rompre leur baiser. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement, changeant l'angle de sa tête pour rencontrer à nouveau la bouche de Kara, mais cette fois avec plus d'urgence.

Lena sentit les muscles puissants du dos de la femme sous ses mains. Elle les traçait avec ses doigts, mémorisant chaque courbe, chaque creux et chaque ligne. Elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser et fut heureusement récompensée avec la langue de Kara sur la sienne. Ses yeux verts roulèrent derrière ses paupières fermées lorsque Kara lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

-**Lena qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda la blonde contre les lèvres de sa brune.

**-Après les flirts et les baisers tu ne te rends toujours pas compte que c'est toi que j'aime**, laissa échapper Lena en se retirant de la bouche de Kara qui gémit à l'éloignement.

**-Tu...tu m'aimes? Mais James?**

En réponse, Lena se pencha lentement, laissant à Kara le temps de s'éloigner. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et les lèvres de Lena croisèrent doucement celles de Kara. Ce baiser était différent du premier. C'était lent, hésitant, leurs lèvres bougeant doucement. Lena sépara légèrement ses lèvres et laissa sa langue glisser sur celles de Kara. Kara gémit doucement et ouvrit la bouche, glissant sa langue contre celle de Lena. La brune était ravie par ses nouvelles sensations,. Le feu dans ses entrailles et son cœur martelant contre ses côtes. Elle laissa la bouche de Kara s'ouvrir davantage, haletante, et gémissante.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de la bénévole et elle réalisa maintenant à quel point elle était musclée. Elle déplaça une main dans le dos de Kara à l'arrière de sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et doux. Les mains de Kara serraient ses hanches presque assez fort pour faire apparaître des bleus, et Lena se délecta à la douleur de plaisir liée à son emprise. Elle voulait être plus proche de Kara.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune poussa Kara vers le canapé. Lorsque l'arrière des jambes de Kara a touché le bord, elle s'est légèrement reculée, ses yeux interrogateurs. Lena acquiesça minutieusement, donnant à Kara tout ce qu'elle voulait en un coup d'œil. La jambe droite de Lena était coincée entre les cuisses de la femme forte sous elle, ses mains fouillant presque frénétiquement le corps de Kara, remontant le bas de sa robe. Les mains de Lena aspiraient à la sensation de la peau douce de Kara. La blonde n'a jamais pensé que sentir quelqu'un puisse être aussi bon. Ce n'était tellement différent que de toucher Mon El.

Lena chevaucha Kara et la tira pour s'asseoir, les bras autour de son cou. La femme aux cheveux noirs retira la robe de la blonde, exposant ses bras puissants. Elle passa avidement ses mains sur ses épaules, et ses bras. Kara tendit la main pour rapprocher le corps de Lena, ses doigts dans la nuque de celle-ci, glissant dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Lena ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de la femme en dessous d'elle.

Ses lèvres ne se séparaient jamais de la peau de Kara, pressant des baisers chauds sur sa mâchoire, passant sa langue sur le bord de son oreille, lui mordillant la zone sous la mâchoire. Kara haleta et gémit sous elle, ses doigts se pliant comme si elle voulait faire autre chose avec ses mains mais ne savait pas quoi. Le désir de Lena était confus et elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de continuer, d'attirer la main de Kara entre ses jambes, de glisser ses propres doigts dans la chaleur mouillée de Kara et de tomber ensemble au bord du précipice du plaisir.

Lena se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche de Kara, l'embrassant violemment. Une chaleur se mit à bouillonner dans la poitrine de la blonde et soudain, elle se retrouva debout, tenant dans ses mains le cul de Lena. Le changement brusque d'élévation provoqua un cri de la part de la brune, mais elle l'étouffa rapidement, le transformant en un gémissement alors que Kara l'emmenait au lit.

Cette démonstration de force était incroyablement excitante et Lena se sentit devenir de plus en plus humide. Kara la plaçait doucement sur le centre du lit. Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller et en un rien de temps. Elle a grimpé sur le lit et a pratiquement rampé jusqu'à Lena, flottant au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes vêtues de ses simples sous-vêtements. Lena ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder. Elle avait su, intellectuellement, que Kara était bien bâtie, mais la réalité de son corps était à couper le souffle. Elle tendit la main pour tracer les lignes de muscle dans l'abdomen de Kara, se sentant un peu gênée tout d'un coup. Kara était exquise, comme une sculpture exposée dans un musée prisée.

Comme si elle sentait l'inquiétude soudaine de Lena, Kara se baissa et prit la main de Lena. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, appuyant un doux baiser sur la paume. Lena haleta, un éclair de plaisir la dépit des protestations de Lena, Kara continua de descendre le long de son estomac, marquant chaque baiser d'un coup de langue. Elle voulait goutter Lena. Elle atteignit le bas de la robe de Lena.

**-Puis-je? **Demanda Kara, les mains maintenant placées sur le bas de la robe de Lena qui acquiesça avec énergie. La blonde s'agenouilla devant Lena et lui retira lentement, exposant sa culotte et les seins nues, elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. C'était lent, une séduction. À chaque nouvelle peau révélée, Kara la touchait, traçant les motifs à l'aide des doigts, des lèvres ou de la langue, tirant des gémissements, des halètements, et des frissons de la part de Lena.

Elle était en feu, elle fondait, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle la voulait . Maladroitement, elle cherchait Kara, le bout des doigts effleurant la douce houle de ses seins. Kara rit et utilisa une main pour saisir les deux poignets de Lena. Elle les pressa contre le matelas au-dessus de la tête de la brune. Lena ne put qu'haleter, ce que Kara prit comme un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle descendit le corps de Lena, qui était maintenant presque entièrement nu. Elle a pincé et sucé ses mamelons, envoyant des ondulations de plaisir directement au cœur de Lena. Elle se tortillait, ses hanches tremblantes. Kara commença à glisser sa main sur l'abdomen de Lena, sans jamais lever la bouche de ses seins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse ses doigts entre les plis de la brune. Kara gémit bruyamment puis ses doigts glissèrent facilement le long d'une chair lisse et douce. Lena était silencieuse, le plaisir de ce premier contact était trop pour le bruit. Elle trembla alors que les doigts de Kara l'exploraient, frottant doucement son clitoris, taquinant son ouverture.

Elle pressa la main de Kara, ayant besoin de plus, et Kara comprit. Elle glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de Lena, qui gémit brusquement et commença à pousser lentement et fermement ses doigts dans l'intimité de la brune. Lena se serra autour d'elle et Kara s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse utiliser sa bouche. Lena se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de plaisir et se cramponnait à la tête de Kara.

Soudainement, Kara retira ses doigts et se pressa contre elle, à cet endroit, et le plaisir se transforma en quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus volumineux. Les étincelles remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lena, alors qu'elle sentit une plénitude en elle. Incapable de rester silencieuse, elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller le nom de Kara parsemé de fragments de mots brisés par des halètements. Elle écartait les jambes pour donner à Kara plus d'espace, puis Kara suçait son clitoris.

Lena ne pouvait plus voir, ne pouvait pas entendre, ne pouvait que sentir, son monde se rétrécissait entre les doigts de Kara et la bouche de Kara. Ses muscles intérieurs ronronnaient sauvagement et elle se sentait jaillir. Et Kara n'arrêtait pas de la lécher et de sucer, ses doigts ne relâchant jamais la pression sur son point G.

Lena inclina brusquement son dos, les hanches se collant au visage de Kara, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Kara se retira doucement, faisant frémir Lena alors qu'elle était allongée, haletante, au milieu du lit.

**-Oh mon Dieu**, haleta Lena.

Kara eut un sourire narquois - Lena ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait même le faire - Elle noua les deux mains dans les cheveux de Kara et la serra contre son sexe. Kara sourit alors qu'elle continuait à lécher son clitoris avec sa langue plus rapidement à chaque fois que les hanches de Lena se frôlaient à sa bouche. Lena se sentait proche de l'orgasme.

Kara enroula ses bras autour de Lena, posant ses paumes fermement sur les fesses de Lena, poussant sa vulve plus profondément dans sa bouche. Lena cria en sentant Kara plonger sa langue dans sa fente une fois de plus avant de l'amener à son clitoris et de la sucer doucement. Kara gémit dans le sexe de Lena toute aussi excitée alors que Lena était libérée de son orgasme.

Respirant lourdement, Lena se laissa tomber gracieusement dans les bras de Kara. Kara lui caressa le dos et embrassa doucement son cou. Elle respira quelques secondes sentant la peau chaude à ses côté ne pouvait plus résister et passèrent ses mains sous les couvertures. Kara gémit, alors que les mains de Lena la frôlaient soudainement, arrivant jusqu'à ses seins parfaitement proportionnés .

Des pouces caressaient soudainement ses mamelons levés et douloureux, et la gorge de Kara s'ouvrait dans un gémissement guttural. Sans réfléchir, Kara se cambra, se poussant entre les mains de Lena. Avec une touche gourmande, Lena les pressa légèrement, laissant Kara incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer de plaisir. Chaque pouce du corps de Kara était apparemment sensible au toucher de son amant. La main de Kara s'enroulait autour de l'arrière de sa tête, tenant ses lèvres contre elle alors qu'elle les léchait et les mordillait.

Lena continuait d'embrasser le long du ventre de Kara, tourbillonnant sa langue autour du nombril de Kara avant de plonger de plus en plus bas. La tête de Kara retomba contre les oreillers, ses yeux se fermant par anticipation, alors qu'elle sentait le bout des doigts de Lena traîner légèrement sur sa peau. Elle sentait chacun des touchés de Lena dans son corps.

En quelques secondes, Lena est agenouillée au-dessus d'elle et tirait sa culotte en dentelle noire de ses jambes. Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'elle sent que Lena traînait des baisers sur son ventre. Elle sentait son corps frémir d'anticipation alors que Lena l'embrassait lentement et impatiemment. Un gémissement et un souffle s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, alors que les lèvres de Lena rencontraient la peau hypersensible à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un autre bruit inarticulé lui échappa.

**-Oh Rao**, haleta Kara, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les cheveux de Lena alors qu'elle essayait de diriger la femme dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années là où elle a le plus besoin. Lena, cependant, n'avait besoin d'aucune direction. Kara essayait de ne pas crier tandis que la langue confiante de Lena sortait pour la goûter. Le corps de Kara se décollait du matelas alors que ses mains relâchaient leur emprise sur Lena, choisissant plutôt de serrer les draps alors que Lena faisait des coups de langue audacieux. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elles attendaient ce moment. Et Kara jurait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable dans sa vie. Elle fermait les yeux et soudainement, deux doigts furent poussés dans son vagin, tandis que la langue de Lena la travaillait avec brio jusqu'à l'orgasme.

**-Len..**. Kara ne put même pas finir le mot que son souffle devient irrégulier. Elle avait du mal à lutter contre les quantités extrêmes de plaisir. C'était presque trop. _Presque_ .

Elle passe ses mains dans les draps du lit, s'accrochant désespérément à elle alors qu'elle tentait de garder le contrôle des muscles de son corps. La vérité était qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'être libérée. Elle en avait besoin d'une manière dont elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant.

Kara sentait son corps se resserrer, tandis que Lena continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue agile contre son centre. Kara frissonna réellement, alors que Lena frappait rapidement son clitoris avec sa langue, encore et encore. Elle se sentit catapultée par-dessus le bord. Elle se retrouvait à crier le nom de Lena comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Une rougeur saine apparut sur ses joues alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point sa libération lui faisait de bien.

Les yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le matelas. Sa peau scintillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle est plus qu'un peu essoufflée, à la suite d'un orgasme si puissant. En fait, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir déjà joui si fort avant. Elle regarde le plafond, consumée par le bonheur qu'elle vient de vivre. Même une minute plus tard, sa poitrine est encore déchaînée alors qu'elle luttait pour se remettre de ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

Après tout, son cœur appartenait à Lena, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient passées de meilleures amies à amantes en à peine vingt minutes.

-**Peut-être que nos destins n'étaient pas scellés finalement,** commença Kara brisant le silence reposant de la pièce.

**-Il l'est désormais**, répondit Lena faisant hausser un sourcil à Kara.** Je ne veux pas t'effrayer ou...**

**-Je t'aime, **la coupa Kara en posant sa paire de lèvres contre la tempe droite de Lena.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime**, avoua Lena avant d'embrasser Kara pour la énième fois cette nuit-là. Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, rêvant d'un avenir parfait et partagé, ne se souciant pas des conséquences de leur acte, car tout ce qui comptait était leur relation future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long OS :) Je l'ai posté début août sur Wattpad, il était temps qu'il arrive ici :') Le prochain sera en simultané sur toute les plateforme et ce déroulera après le 5x07, j'espère avoir le temps de l'écrire :) Bref, merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos kudos :)


	10. OS 10 (L'apprentissage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé: Kara est nerveuse pour son futur rendez vous avec Mike, un garçon de son lycée. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement embrassé quelqu'un. Que se passe t-il lorsque Lena, sa meilleure amie et colocataire lui propose son aide ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Désolée pour les fautes

**Avertissement:** Scènes matures,  je ne suis pas responsable de votre lecture 

**Info:** C'est un très long OS (12 000 mots). 

**Résumé** : Kara est nerveuse pour son futur rendez vous avec Mike, un garçon de son lycée. Le problème étant qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement embrassé quelqu'un. Que se passe t-il lorsque Lena, sa meilleure amie et colocataire lui propose son aide ?

**

La première fois que ça s'était passé, Kara était stressée pour son futur rendez-vous avec Mike, un garçon qu'elle avait repéré depuis quelques mois dans les couloirs de son université. Tout avait commencé par des regards subtiles, intriguant et lent.

Kara rompait toujours le contact rougissant de gène lorsque le jeune homme lui envoyait de puissants sourires. Puis ils se sont retrouvés en binôme dans un projet d'éthique.

Mike et elle s'étaient mis à parler régulièrement et à s'échanger leur numéro. Le jeune homme avait rapidement demandé à Kara d'aller à un rendez-vous et elle avait répondu positif avec joie. 

Le problème étant que la jeune femme timide n'avait jamais eu de petit mais auparavant, bien qu'elle ait déjà rapidement embrassé un garçon il y a quelques mois, lui cassant le nez dans le processus.

Il lui fallait de l'entraînement. Son rendez-vous était dans moins de trois jours, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était d'impressionner le garçon pour lequel elle commençait à développer des sentiments.

- **Kara** ? Lâcha une voix non loin de la blonde qui était allongée sur son canapé. Kara secoua la tête, la voix ayant coupé ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers la cuisine, et perçu sa meilleure amie et colocataire Lena. Kara sourit de pleines dents lorsqu'elle perçut l'autre femme préparer le dîner.  **Tu m'écoutes ?** Demanda Lena en plissant les sourcils. La blonde pencha sa tête sur le côté et afficha un petit regard d'excuse. La brune soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, lâchant la préparation du dîner à peine commencé, et s'approcha de Kara. Elle s'assit aux côtés de l'autre femme et croisa les bras dans un geste rapide. **Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours ? ** Lâcha Lena d'un ton direct mais raisonnable.  **Tu ne m'écoutes plus,** avoua-t-elle faisant mine d'être blessée. Le cœur de Kara se mit à battre frénétiquement tandis que ses joues prirent une teinte plus que rouge.

**-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mike,** avoua la blonde en baissant les yeux vers le sol, évitant le regard surprit de Lena. 

**-Whoua, eh bien ça c'est une surprise,** rétorqua Lena d'un ton léger et remplit de choc, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. La peine la submergeait actuellement. Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver à un moment de leur vie. Kara trouverait l'amour, et elle souffrirait à cause des stupides sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie. 

En effet, Lena était tombée amoureuse de la blonde dès leur premier regard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aimait les hommes et les femmes ce qui avait éclairé ses sentiments. La jeune Danvers n'avait malheureusement jamais répondu à ses flirts évidents, et Lena en était rapidement venu à la conclusion que la femme ne l'aimait pas de la même manière. Elle s'était donc faite à l'idée que Kara resterait sa meilleure amie, et rien d'autre.

**-Je suis effrayée,** déclara la blonde maladroitement,  **la dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un je lui ai cassé le nez!** S'exclama Kara en cachant sa tête dans l'oreille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lena laissa échapper un rire de bon cœur. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de son amie, mais la situation était plus qu'amusante.  **Lena** ! S'écria sérieusement Kara, provoquant l'arrêt soudain du rire de la brune. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le rire de Lena sonnait comme une mélodie de plus belle.

Kara roula des yeux et se leva brusquement, marchant vers sa chambre dans un geste plus que dramatique. La jeune Luthor se leva avec rapidité, essayant au mieux de garder ses rires en elle, et attrapa le bras de la future journaliste dans un geste rapide et sûr.

- **Attends** , lâcha-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler son rire une fois de plus.

- **Quoi** ? Répondit Kara,  **après m'avoir ri au nez tu vas juste me dire qu'embrasser c'est quelque chose qui vient naturellement. Je n'ai pas eu des dizaines de petits amis Lena, je n'ai pas acquis les mêmes choses que toi au cours de mes 18 dernières années! ** S'exclama-t-elle en frappant ses bras de chaque côté. Lena l'a regardé désormais sérieusement, affichant une mine désolée sur son visage. Ses mots avaient été dur, mais il en fallait bien plus pour faire du mal à la futur héritière d'L-Corp.

**-On passe tous par là Kara, ** avoua Lena,  **l'apprentissage est quelque chose qui se fait au fil du temps et naturellement.**

**-Tu sais très bien que rien n'est naturel pour moi. Je vais encore me retrouver humilié à cause de ma maladresse** , avoua la jeune femme alors que les larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux.

**-Non, non, non, ne pleure pas chérie** , lâcha la brune en s'approchant et en prenant le visage de sa meilleure amie dans les mains. Elle essuya les larmes qui venaient tout juste de s'échapper de ses orbes bleus puissants. ** Je vais t'aider,** déclara-t-elle, provoquant un regard de surprise sur le visage de l'autre femme. Le cœur de Lena se serra lorsque les paroles avaient fui de sa bouche. Pourquoi continuait-elle à se mettre dans de telles situations ? Vivre avec la blonde était déjà un grand calvaire à vivre aux vu des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son regard, et maintenant elle se proposait à l'embrasser ?!

**-Sérieusement ?! ** S'exclama Kara les yeux remplis d'espoir.  **Je ne voulais pas demander, je pensais que tu me trouverais bizarre,** avoua Kara en baissant les yeux vers le sol accompagnée d'un autre rougissement.

**-Nous sommes meilleures amies depuis trois ans Kara, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, ** répondit la brune avec un faux sourire.  **Mangeons et brossons-nous les dents puis je verrais comment je peux t'aider.**

Kara releva le regard, puis sourit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant l'accélération du cœur et de la respiration de Lena. Cette fille provoquerait  _ sa mort. _

*

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans un calme absolu. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient regardé la télé en avalant le repas qu'avait préparé Lena. La brune n'avait pas détaché son regard de l'écran alors que de son côté Kara semblait fixer un point derrière celui-ci. La pression s'était acculée en elle. Son pied avait tout le long du repas, rebondissant nerveusement et bougeant par la même occasion ses cuisses. 

Son cœur battait actuellement la chamade à l'idée d'embrasser Lena tandis qu'elle brossait ses dents avec soin. Pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Lena était sa meilleure amie, il n'y a rien à craindre. Elle cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et se rinça la bouche, puis se mit nerveusement à marcher vers le salon. 

Ses pas étaient lourd et silencieux, prenant tout son temps pour arriver dans la pièce centrale. Lena attendait impatiemment sur le canapé, changeant les chaînes de la télé pour cacher la peur croissante en elle:  _ Tu peux le faire, _ s'était-elle dit.  _ C'est juste un baiser. _

Elle sentit le canapé rebondir légèrement, preuve que Kara était de retour à ses côtés. Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme dont le teint avait tout à coup pris une couleur différente. Ses sourcils se contractèrent de surprise face à l'état de Kara.

- **Kara ça va ** ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. La blonde semblait prête à vomir mais hocha la tête signe où elle allait bien.  **Es-tu nerveuse ?** Ajouta Lena en haussant les sourcils. 

**-Ça se voit tant que ça ** ? Rétorqua la jeune Danvers avec un petit sourire en coin. Lena laissa échapper un petit rire et posa sa main droite sur les genoux de son amie.

**-Respire. Si tu paniques pour m'embrasser je n'ose même pas imaginer dans l'état que tu seras devant Mike** , déclara-t-elle en insistant sur le nom du jeune homme. Son estomac tomba à la mention de celui-ci, mais elle garda son visage détendu et joyeux.

**-Tu as raison,** lâcha Kara en retour, prenant quelques sérieuses et profondes respirations. Lena s'approcha du corps de l'autre femme, poussant leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre.

**-Dis-moi quand tu es prête** , dit-elle en posant sa main sous le menton de sa meilleure amie, regardant dans ses yeux avec profondeur. Elle serra les dents, repoussant avec toutes ses forces la sensation de papillon dans son estomac.  _ Dieu tuez moi. _

Kara fuyait son regard alors qu'elle hocha faiblement la tête, signe qu'elle était prête. Lena haussa les sourcils, observant une Kara toute timide face à elle. 

**-Regarde- moi dans les yeux,** lâcha faiblement Lena, caressant la douce joue de la blonde du bout des doigts. Kara remonta ses orbes, les joues rougies et détourna le regard aussi vite. 

**-Je ne peux pas** , avoua-t-elle maladroitement. Le stress la rongeait de l'intérieur et regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux alors qu'elles étaient prêtes à vivre un moment intime ne la mettait clairement pas à l'aise.

**-Kara, calme toi et regarde-moi dans les yeux, ** répéta Lena en glissant une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière des oreilles de Kara. La blonde prit une profonde respiration puis s'exécuta. C'était la première fois qu'elle percevait la beauté des orbes de la brune en profondeur. Ils étaient si purs et puissants que Kara pu ressentir des frissons glisser le long de son corps. La nuance de vert était ébouriffante et mystérieuse, et était par endroit recouvert d'un bleu turquoise léger, presque indiscernable.

**-Je vais juste poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un premier temps,** déclara Lena faiblement.  **Tu dois te détendre** , ajouta-t-elle en glissant à nouveau sa main sur la joue de la jeune Danvers. Kara hocha la tête alors qu'elle fixait la brune du regard. 

Lena sentait que son courage était à son comble. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle savait embrasser. Tous ses partenaires fille ou garçon ne cessaient de lui répéter. C'était quelque chose d'acquis pour elle. On l'avait souvent surnommée comme la déesse des baisers, ce qui l'avait flatté au plus au point. Elle s'avança avec délicatesse vers le visage de sa meilleure amie, et vint finalement frôler leur nez avec délicatesse.

**-Ne bouge pas** , souffla-t-elle faiblement, provoquant un second frisson sur le corps de Kara à la sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Puis elle la sentit. Elle sentit la douce paire de lèvres de Lena sur les siennes, capturant avec légèreté sa lèvre inférieure. Elle serra la mâchoire pour échapper de faire sortir un gémissement de surprise de sa bouche. Son cœur battait la chamade, sentant cette douceur esquisse sur le bout de ses lèvres qui commençait déjà à se reculer. Elle ouvrit les yeux à la sensation de fraîcheur, et tomba une fois de plus dans ceux de la brune qui se battait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

**-Est ce que ça va ?** Demanda Lena sérieusement. Kara hocha la tête avec force, ne demandant qu'à sentir les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes une fois de plus.  **Tu veux aller plus loin?**

**-Oui,** répondit Kara la voix vacillante. Lena sourit au comportement de la blonde, et s'approcha de sa tête à nouveau.

- **Je vais bouger doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes** , lâcha la femme avant de venir embrasser la blonde une fois de plus. Kara pouvait sentir les douces lèvres de Lena remuer contre les siennes restées inertes. La sensation de brûlure ne semblait pas s'estomper, mais elle était vraiment agréable, alors Kara en profitait.  **Tu peux bouger les tiennes également Kara, ** laissa échapper Lena sur ses lèvres, provoquant une fois de plus un doux souffle contre son visage.

Kara se mit alors à commencer à répondre au baiser avec lenteur. Dans un premier temps son rythme était un peu fouillis, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Lena agripper la sienne, elle put trouver son rythme, synchronisant leurs lèvres avec perfection. Le baiser était doux, lent, et chaud. Les sensations étaient plus que surprenantes, surplombant l'intégralité de son corps. 

Le son de la télé était étouffé par leur action. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le bruit de leurs lèvres se séparant à plusieurs reprises, se retrouvant quelques dixième de seconde plus tard. Lena croisait les doigts pour que sa meilleure amie n'entend pas le bruit de son cœur affolé. La sensation des lèvres de Kara sur les siennes avait provoqué un renforcement de ses sentiments soudains pour la blonde. Était est-ce même possible ? Elle l'avait imaginé des dizaines de fois avec une splendeur inouï, et la réalité était encore bien meilleure.

Le moment durait déjà depuis deux bonnes minutes, et bien qu'aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir arrêter, Lena se sépara de sa meilleure amie afin de terminer leur session d'entraînement. Elles ouvrirent leurs yeux en synchronisation, et Lena put percevoir les joues rougies de Kara, sentant encore le goût menthe du dentifrice de la bouche de la femme.

**-Je pense que tu en as assez appris aujourd'hui** , lâcha Lena,  **et mon nez va bien, ** ajouta-t-elle en rigolant et en touchant la peau qui protégeait ses sinus, provoquant un roulement d'œil de la part de Kara.  **Tu te débrouilles pas si mal.**

**-Merci,** déclara la blonde avant de se lever et d'embrasser le front de Lena.  **Bonne nuit,** lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Bonne nuit** , soupira Lena en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarqué ?

**

La deuxième fois était arrivée quelques jours plus tard. Kara venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Mike.

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber ses talons contre le parquet, suivit d'un souffle d'épuisement. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et déposa son manteau sur le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon et ses lunettes reposaient sur son nez légèrement humide de l'effort donné pour la monté des escaliers. Pourquoi les ascenseurs l'effrayaient tant ?

**-Alors ce rendez-vous ?** Lâcha une voix derrière elle, brisant le silence de la pièce. Kara sursauta et cria en se retournant, jetant un regard noir à Lena qui se moquait à nouveau d'elle. Elle était assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine et faisait quelques recherches sur un sujet scientifique de son cours de chimie. La brune portait un pyjama en satin rouge, pourvu d'une quantité légère et sexy de dentelle. Kara ne put s'empêcher de regarder à grande vitesse le corps de son amie, et plongeant à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux verts puissants.

**-C'était bien** , avoua Kara en haussant les épaules. Lena haussa les sourcils dans la confusion. La blonde semblait plus qu'heureuse de ce rendez-vous, et elle ne semblait pas en être revenue tout aussi excitée.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ? ** Demanda Lena en s'approchant de la blonde. Elle attrapa ses épaules de chaque côté, et la força à regarder dans ses yeux.

**-Je me suis ridiculisée** , avoua-t-elle finalement en cachant son visage rougi. 

**-Pourquoi ? ** Demanda Lena inquiète.

**-Il m'a embrassé,** déclara Kara faiblement. Lena sentit son cœur se contracter de jalousie, mais elle inclina la tête afin d'attendre la suite des événements.  **Au début s'était bien. Je faisais tout comme tu me l'appris mais** , Kara se stoppa en rappel de la scène.  **Il a voulu m'embrasser avec la langue** , ajouta-t-elle en fixant le plafond et en mordant sa lèvre supérieure.  **J'ai senti sa langue faire des mouvements bizarres pour entrer dans ma bouche et je me suis juste figée comme une idiote** , lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher à son rire de sortir. Elle détestait lorsque ses partenaires forcés l'entrée de sa bouche ainsi. C'était pénible et gênant. Kara semblait nerveuse à nouveau, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. La brune appliqua alors une petite pression contre ses épaules afin de lui donner un peu de courage.

**-Et du coup je me demandais si...**

**-Je pouvais t'aider avec ça, ** la coupa Lena avec un sourire en coin. Kara roula des yeux et hocha la tête gênée de demander à sa meilleure amie de faire un tel acte.  **Pas de problème, vient ici, ** dit-elle en attrapant la main de la blonde et en l'emmenant sur le canapé. Kara fut surprise que cela soit si rapide, mais elle la suivit sans discuter.

**\- On va commencer doucement** , dit Lena calmement en s'asseyant au plus proche de Kara. La blonde hocha la tête et prit un long souffle afin de se préparer pour la leçon à venir. Lena rassembla tout son courage et attrapa l'arrière du visage de Kara qu'elle attira avec douceur contre le sien. 

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans une explosion de sensation. Kara se demandait comment les lèvres de Lena pouvaient être aussi douces tandis que celle de Mike semblait charnue et froide, sans parler des poils de barbe qui venait se mélanger au baiser. Avec Lena s'était doux et délicat. Les mouvements étaient réfléchis mais quand bien même spontanés, et la vitesse du baiser était sensuelle, pas bâclée.

**-Maintenant je vais glisser ma langue contre ta lèvre inférieure. Tu vas pouvoir ouvrir ta bouche automatiquement,** lâcha Lena contre ses lèvres ce qui la fit sourire dans le baiser. Lena exécuta son geste avec douceur. Kara put sentir la langue humide de Lena contre sa lèvre inférieure, et ouvrit sa bouche sans même s'en rendre compte.

La blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lena, cherchant le toucher angélique du satin. Lena se concentra pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait la main attendrissante de Kara contre son corps. La brune put explorer avec légèreté la bouche de Kara dans aucun désagrément, mais la langue de Kara ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. 

Le corps de Kara était détendu à son paroxysme tandis qu'elle ressentait une multitude de sensations dans son corps. Les parois de son estomac la chatouillait et son cœur battait bien trop vite.

Lena était sur le point de se reculer du baiser pour demander à Kara de bouger sa langue lorsqu'elle sentit celle-ci se déplacer timidement. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de prendre possession de son visage alors qu'elles commençaient à se battre à lutte acharnée pour la domination. Le baiser était chaud et lent, mais s'accéléra avec lenteur. 

Kara poussa finalement sa langue dans la bouche de Lena, jouant avec celle de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir les dents de l'autre femme contre son organe de gustation. Son cœur battait anormalement la chamade, la poussant à resserrer sa prise sur le pantalon fin de la jeune Luthor. Elle sentit la brune se tendre légèrement au toucher. 

Lena, se sentant dominée, relança le baiser et poussa sa langue à nouveau dans la bouche de Kara, qui se laissait faire face au comportement dominateur de son amie. Elle lui suça la langue pendant une quelques de secondes, ce qui avait pu engendrer un gémissement guttural à sortir de sa bouche.

Lena se recula suite au son émis qui avait poussé un sourire à apparaître sur son visage. Kara ouvrit ses yeux avec rapidité, se frappant mentalement pour le bruit qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

**-Je suis désolée** , lâcha-t-elle les joues rougies de honte. Elle profita de ce moment pour retirer sa main et venir cacher son visage toujours muni de ses lunettes.

**-Je provoque souvent ce genre de bruit, c'est tout à fait normal,** répondit Lena en haussant les épaules.

**-Je t'ai pas demandé de te jeter des fleurs,** s'exclama Kara en rigolant face au sarcasme de Lena qui semblait se moquer d'elle à nouveau.

**-J'avoue que j'ai une bonne élève** , avoua-t-elle provoquant un roulement d'yeux de Kara. 

**-Et bien merci pour cette leçon** , commença t-elle timidement avant de se lever.  **Bonne nuit** , lâcha-t-elle avant d'embrasser le front de sa meilleure amie et de quitter le salon, laissant Lena à ses recherches devenues bien moins intéressantes tout à coup.

**

La troisième fois avait été plus surprenante que les deux autres fois. Kara avait commencé à sortir avec Mike depuis quelques semaines. Leur rendez vous avait été limité à l'extérieur, mais l'homme l'avait invité chez lui dans quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin qu'une séance de baiser, mais elle devait être prête pour cela. 

Elle devait apprendre à découvrir un peu plus le corps humain, mais pour cela elle devait faire appel à sa meilleure amie. Kara entra dans la cuisine, posant les courses sur le plan de travail. Elle observait Lena se gratter la tête tentant de résoudre un problème scientifique tordu sur la physique quantique. Kara ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure à la beauté de son amie, mais se frappa mentalement face à son comportement avant de ranger les courses dans le silence.

**-Lena ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper faiblement après quelques instants. La brune leva son regard verts profond dans le bleu de la blonde.

**-Hummm?** Rétorqua-t-elle sans séparer ses lèvres. Elle retira ses écouteurs, prête à écouter sa meilleure amie. La blonde se mit brusquement à s'intéresser au sol, provoquant un léger sourire sur le visage de Lena.

Kara ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole alors la brune se leva et fit le tour du plan de travail avec lenteur afin d'atteindre la jeune femme. 

**-Tu as besoin d'aide n'est-ce pas? ** Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin. La jeune Luthor ne pouvait pas mentir sur le fait que les lèvres de la blonde lui manquaient. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis leur dernière leçon rapide, et le temps semblait à rallonge.

**-Oui,** avoua la blonde. ** Mike m'a invité dans quelques jours à passer la soirée chez lui, ** commença-t-elle.

**-Oh mon Dieu vous allez...**

**-Non** , la coupa Kara avec rapidité.  **Je ne compte pas aller aussi vite avec lui, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis trois semaines. Je pense juste que nous irons un peu plus loin que d'habitude,** lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?** Demanda Lena en s'approchant un peu plus de la blonde. Kara n'arrivait pas à garder son regard dans les yeux perçants de Lena, bien trop gênée par la situation. 

- **M'apprendre à aller un peu plus loin ?** Laissa-t-elle échapper comme ce qui semblait être une question. Kara n'avait même pas eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration que les lèvres de Lena étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle était plaquée contre l'îlot central de la cuisine, les mains de la brune reposant sur ses fines hanches. 

Le baiser était délicat comme à son habitude. La sensation des lèvres de Lena avait manqué à Kara. Elle se demandait pourquoi celles de Mike n'étaient pas aussi douce, et pourquoi elle n'avait pas si bon goût. Mais cela l'importait peu pour le moment. Elle sentit la brune resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers le large canapé sans pour autant briser le baiser.

**-Dis-moi si ça va trop loin,** lâcha Lena contre ses lèvres, la poussant à hocher faiblement la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en ses mots pour le moment. Elle sentit le rebord du canapé contre ses genoux et pensait que Lena allait la pousser contre celui-ci, mais les rôles furent rapidement renversés. Lena s'était assise et l'avait dans le même processus attirée sur ses jambes.

La blonde chevauchait désormais sa meilleure amie, ne quittant pour rien au monde ses lèvres. La douceur était plus que réconfortante, et la chaleur de leur corps se mêlait à merveille. Le baiser était rempli d'affection. Leurs langues se battaient en rythme, dansant harmonieusement au son de leurs battements de cœur effréné.

Kara était clairement plus à l'aise avec le baiser ce qui serra le cœur de Lena. Mike et elle avait dû s'embrasser pas mal de fois, et cela provoquait une nausée de la part de la jeune Luthor. Elle retira alors toutes ses pensées de la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la baiser. Ses mains reposaient contre les hanches de Kara et se mirent lentement à diverger vers les fesses de la blonde.

Elle posa ses mains à l'entrée des poches du jean de Kara et les enfonça à l'intérieur avant de presser avec délicatesse le fessier de la blonde qui gémit timidement aux gestes. Lena sourit dans le baiser heureuse d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction de la part de la blonde. Elle laissait Kara gérer le baiser, tandis que ses mains se baladaient entre les hanches et le fessier de celle-ci. La blonde était bien trop absorbée par le moment pour juger ce qui lui semblait juste ou non. 

Elles s'embrassaient depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, et Kara voulait que Lena aille un peu plus loin que jouer avec ses fesses. Elle décida alors de quitter les lèvres de la brune, et se pencha vers l'avant invitant celle-ci à venir embrasser d'autres parties de son corps. 

La jeune Luthor fut un peu surprise, mais elle initia des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Kara, laissant une traînée douce et délicate le long de celle-ci. Elle glissa avec délicatesse jusqu'au cou de l'autre femme qui semblait se cambrer de bonheur. 

Les deux femmes étaient loin de ressembler à deux amies pour le moment, mais un désir grandissant semblait les attirer l'une vers l'autre, consumant leur être petit à petit. Lena déposait des baisers mouillés sur le cou de Kara, sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle devait avant demander quelque chose à sa meilleure amie.

**-C'est quand ce fameux rendez-vous ?** Laissa échapper Lena contre le cou de Kara, provoquant un afflux d'air chaud. Kara frissonna et ouvrit faiblement la bouche retenant fortement son gémissement.

**\- Quatre jours** , lâcha-t-elle faiblement les yeux fermés afin de ressentir toutes les sensations possibles contre sa peau.

Quatre jours étaient suffisants pour faire disparaître toute trace de leurs aventures secrète. C'est ainsi que Lena se mit à sucer faiblement quelques petites zones du cou de la blonde, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait pas de trace. 

Mais à un certain moment, Kara laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Lena venait de trouver avec fierté son point faible. La brune pouvait sur sa langue ressentir le pouls frénétique de la blonde qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle se mit alors à sucer et mordiller avec légèreté la zone, provoquant une multitude d'autres gémissements plus ou moins fort.

Lena se sépara de sa peau désormais rouge du cou de Kara, espérant que la trace ne soit plus visible d'ici quelques jours. À la sensation de séparation, Kara plongea à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Lena, et poussa le corps de la brune contre le canapé. C'était désormais à son tour de reproduire les gestes de la brune. 

Elle se trouvait à moitié allongée sur Lena, retenant son corps de chaque côté à l'aide de ses muscles développés afin de ne pas l'écraser. Une brûlure ardente s'était établie en son centre précieux. Était-elle excitée ? En même temps qui ne le serait pas face à la beauté de sa meilleure amie. 

Kara vint alors déposer des timides baisers contre le cou de Lena, mettant un peu plus de pression à chaque coup d'essai. Lena jeta sa tête en arrière afin d'augmenter la surface de baiser, et Kara se mit à mordiller le cou de la brune. Une morsure peu brute la fit tressaillir.

**-Doucement** , lâcha faiblement Lena en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de Kara.

- **Désolée** , répondit Kara en quittant la zone un peu trop rouge. Elle y avait été un peu trop fort, et elle avait peur que Lena ne reconnaisse plus son cou le lendemain. Il était temps d'arrêter.

Elle retourna une dernière fois aux lèvres de Lena, s'apprêtant à lui dire au revoir et espérant que cela ne soit pas la dernière fois.

**-Merci** , lâcha Kara en se détachant lentement du corps de Lena, la laissant affolée sur le canapé, l'excitation à son comble. 

Et c'est à ce même moment que Lena pu confirmer une chose qu'elle savait depuis tant d'années: Je suis follement amoureuse de Kara Danvers.

*

Les jours qui suivirent furent normaux pour les deux jeunes femmes, bien que deux gros suçons étaient visibles sur leur cou. Lorsque Kara avait perçu la marque dans le miroir le lendemain matin, elle souriait comme une folle à son reflet. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'œuvre que d'une simple séance de make out, son cœur c'était un peu brisé. Elle espérait que Mike est ce même effet sur elle.

*

Les lèvres de l'homme contre son cou n'avaient définitivement pas le même effet que celles de Lena. La moustache mal rasée de Mike provoquait de désagréable piqûre le long de son cou. Ses mains bien trop grandes de lui donnaient pas la même sensation que celles de Lena. Elle seule était parvenu à le faire gémir, mais il ne lui avait même pas provoqué un faible gémissement. Kara mit cela sur le stress. Peut-être que la prochaine fois sera meilleure.

*

Du côté de la relation entre Lena et Kara tout semblait normal. Les deux jeunes femmes se comportaient toujours comme des meilleures amies et ne parlaient jamais de leurs aventures précieuses. 

Elles étaient devenues un peu plus complices, se câlinant parfois sur le canapé devant une série, embrassant la joue de l'autre régulièrement atteignant par moments la commissure de leurs lèvres à leur plus grand plaisir. Lena se battait toujours contre ses sentiments intrusifs, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait la bataille à la fin, mais tout ce qu'il l'importait pour le moment était de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse.

**

La quatrième fois avait été époustouflante. C'était environ un mois après leur dernière aventure. Kara savait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec Mike, mais elle voulait se préparer à l'événement. Elle était heureuse avec l'homme. Il la faisait rire, il était gentil et affectueux, mais Kara pouvait sentir qu'il manquait quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était le sexe, ou peut-être que c'était cette étincelle finalement qui avait clairement été volée par une autre personne. Mais ça encore Kara ne l'avait pas parfaitement compris. Une fois terminée de manger, elle s'était dirigée dans sa salle de bain afin de retirer tout détritus désagréable en bouche. 

La blonde se dirigea dans la chambre de Lena avec appréhension. Comment allait-elle lui demander un tel acte ? Elle détacha ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes, frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit doucement, tombant nez à nez avec la brune qui boutonnait le haut de son pyjama en satin blanc. 

Il était composé d'un haut à bretelles fines et d'un short tous deux brodés de dentelle. Kara se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers Lena d'un pas hésitant. Elle posa ses mains dans ses poches arrière et vit les sourcils de Lena se contracter avant qu'elle ne forme un o avec sa bouche.

**-C'est ce genre de soirée n'est ce pas ?** Demanda Lena en rigolant légèrement et en attirant le corps de la blonde contre le sien.  **Tu es bientôt presque plus expérimentée que moi** , ajouta-t-elle provoquant un roulement yeux de la part de Kara.

**-Je peux partir si...**

**-Non, non ça va** , la coupa rapidement la brune. ** Mais j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où nous allons, ** déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr. Kara se demandait comment la femme pouvait contrôler ses émotions ainsi. Elle se sentait comme un gâchis, essayant de trouver les mots tandis que Lena les sortait avec aisance. Kara haussa les épaules en réponse.

**-Eh bien tu me le diras en cours de chemin** , lâcha la brune avant de tirer la blonde contre son corps, déposant ses lèvres avec légèreté contre les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait Kara sans ses lunettes, et bien que celles-ci lui aillent à merveille, c'était bien mieux. Elle pouvait s'approcher encore plus de la blonde, plaquant ses lèvres avec force contre les siennes. 

Leur baiser était un feu de joie en extase. Tout semblait se dérouler un peu plus vite que leur ancienne soirée. Lena avait rapidement agrippé les hanches de Kara et elles les avaient poussées contre le lit, tombant avec la femme afin de ne pas lâcher ses lèvres. La jeune Luthor se trouvait au sommet de la blonde, l'embrassant avec ferveur et douceur. Leur langue se battait pour la domination. Kara avait beaucoup appris depuis leur premier baiser, mais l'expérience de Lena était bien trop élevée pour que Kara puisse prendre avantage sur la situation.

Les mains de Kara semblaient dans un premier temps hésitantes, mais sentant la confiance de l'autre femme, elle se mit à laisser errer ses mains le long du corps de la brune. Elle les avait dans un premier temps posé dans le creux du dos de la jeune Luthor qui se trouvait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, mais elles avaient rapidement été appelées par le fessier bombé de celle-ci. 

Kara n'avait pu s'empêcher de les presser fermement, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Lena. La brune s'était rapidement attaquée à son cou, glissant ses lèvres mouillées avec délicatesse et envie, suçant faiblement l'endroit favoris de la blonde qu'elle avait malgré elle gardée en mémoire. 

Après quelques minutes attardées sur le cou, Lena s'assit sur les jambes de la femme, et la tira dans une position assise. Elle se recula quelques secondes, observant le regard envieux de sa meilleure amie et attrapa l'ourlet du tee shirt de Kara. Elle hocha la tête au geste, ce qui permit à Lena de retirer le vêtement devenu gênant. Le choc prit possession des yeux de la brune. Elle avait déjà vu son amie en sous-vêtement, mais la voir d'aussi prêt et pouvoir la toucher avait provoqué une sensation de surprise en elle.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre les abdominaux parfaitement sculptés de la blonde, provoquant un gémissement guttural de la part de Kara. Lena sourit face à l'effet qu'elle avait envers la blonde, et poussa à nouveau le corps de celle-ci contre le matelas. Elle se mit alors à nouveau à explorer le cou de la blonde, se rapprochant peu à peu de la poitrine de celle-ci, un peu moins développée que la sienne.

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde qui lui fit signe de continuer avec un hochement de tête. Lena posa alors avec délicatesse ses lèvres contre le haut visible de la poitrine de Kara, provoquant un gémissement de bonheur à sortir de la bouche de l'autre femme. Elle se mit alors à mordiller et à sucer les parties visibles de ses seins, provoquant des halètements nouveaux à sortir de la bouche de la blonde.

Elle sentait le corps de Kara se tortiller sous elle tandis qu'elle terminait de mordiller cette partie de son corps, optant pour les abdos de la femme. Elle embrassa sa ligne abdominale avec des baisers mouillés, provoquant une multitude de frisson le long du corps de la jeune Danvers, dont le centre brûlait intensément dans un feu de joie frustrant. 

Lena retira le bouton du jean de Kara après en avoir reçu l'accord, et retira le vêtement bien trop encombrant. Kara observa le corps de la femme face à elle, et l'attira à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour tirer le tee-shirt de Lena afin de l'enlever. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé. 

Lena ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous ses pyjamas. Le regard de Kara s'écarquilla gênée d'avoir mis la brune dans une telle situation. Elle avait peut-être dépassé les barrières de leur expérience, mais Lena ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle continua alors ses baisers, et retourna leur position dans un geste brusque et direct. 

Lena haleta de surprise et laissa échapper un petit rire face à une Kara rougissante. Lena haussa les épaules et agrippa une fois de plus les lèvres de Kara entre les siennes, se moquant de sa poitrine à l'air, posant ses mains sur le fessier presque nu de la blonde.

Leur séance était clairement partie trop loin, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait vouloir arrêter. Kara attaqua le cou de Lena, mordillant doucement comme elle lui avait apprit la fois précédente. Mais quelques choses d'autres attiraient son attention. Quelques choses de plus volumineux. La blonde descendit ses baisers jusqu'au sein de la brune, les attaquant fermement de baiser après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de la femme haletante. 

Lena gémit brusquement lorsque l'humidité de la bouche de Kara se saisit de son mamelon dur. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et se rappela brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne, rongée à la fois par le plaisir brûlant que lui causait la blonde. 

Sa langue de Kara jouait avec le bout de ses seins, propageant une ultime vague de plaisir dans son corps. Elle était bien trop proche de l'orgasme qu'elle aurait dû l'être, tout comme Kara l'était. 

Après quelques secondes, elle eut l'idée bien placée d'attirer Kara contre son visage, espérant que la blonde exerce à l'aide de ses hanches une légère pression en son centre qui la délibérerait certainement. Une unique pression qui la propulserait honteusement au septième siècle, mais pour cela il aurait fallu que personne ne les dérange et vienne à cette heure aussi tardive sonner à leur porte.

Les deux femmes grognèrent de frustration. Kara déposa un dernier baiser contre les lèvres de Lena, et se recula afin d'enfiler à nouveau son tee shirt et son pantalon, abandonnant une Lena plus que frustrée avec un regard désolé.

*

Mike attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Il était plus de 21 h, et le jeune brun espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour que sa petite amie l'accompagne à une soirée. Une Kara énervée ouvrit la porte avec force, provoquant presque une fissure. L'homme fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur une Kara décoiffé et dont le tee shirt était à l'envers.

- **Mike** ! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rougies face à son apparence. Il s'avança pour embrasser sa copine, et posa ses lèvres dans un geste rapide sur celles de Kara qui grimaça au contact. Les sourcils de l'homme se froissèrent lorsqu'il sentit un changement de gout sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

**-Nouveau gloss ** ? Demanda-t-il hâtivement en se léchant les lèvres. Kara hocha précipitamment la tête afin de dissimuler sa précédente activité.  **Je l'aime bien** , avoua-t-il. _ Moi aussi _ , se dit Kara dans un coin de sa tête repensant aux lèvres de Lena avant de laisser échapper un sourire gêné.

**-Que fait tu ici ?** Lui demanda-t-elle finalement, ne pensant pas forcément à le laisser entrer pour le moment.

**-Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à une fête,** lâcha l'homme en observant la femme face à elle. Le doute remplit le corps de Kara. Que devait-elle faire ? La pulsation en son centre la suppliait de rester et de pouvoir peut-être continuer ce que Lena et elle avait entrepris, et l'autre partie d'elle pensait que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Se contrôler était devenu bien trop difficile.

**-Ok** , rétorqua-t-elle alors en ouvrant la porte afin de le laisser entrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. J **e vais prendre une douche rapide et je serais de retour. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise** , dit Kara avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Mike s'assit sur le canapé, et sortit son téléphone avant de commencer à naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

**-Kara ? Chérie ?** Lâcha une voix inconnue non loin de là. Mike se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une Lena effrayée.  **Qui êtes-vous! ** S'exclama-t-elle sévèrement en attrapant l'objet le plus proche pour se défendre.

**-Je suis Mike,** rétorqua-t-il rapidement.  **Et tu dois être Lena** , ajouta-t-il en faisant rapidement glisser son regard du le corps de la brune qui avait changé ses vêtements après cette expérience très excitante. ** Kara m'a beaucoup parlé de toi** , lâcha-t-il en lui serrant la main. Lena la serra en retour, les joues légèrement rougies de honte.

**-Elle fait la même chose de toi** , mentit Lena. En effet, la blonde ne lui parlait pas de Mike régulièrement. Elle lui en parlait seulement pour entamer leur fameuse séance d'entraînement, comme si Mike n'était qu'une excuse à cela... Et bien, c'est ce que Lena souhaitait en tout cas. 

La jeune Luthor se dirigea dans la cuisine afin d'attraper une bouteille d'eau, assoiffée par les derniers événements. Kara débarqua à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés et un léger maquillage plaqué contre son visage. Elle avait opté pour un col roulé assez moulant, ayant peur des ravages qu'aurait pu causer Lena. La douche froide l'avait définitivement calmé, et elle se sentait mieux à nouveau. 

- **Oh, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance** , lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de retirer la bouteille des mains de Lena et de boire de longues gorgées. Lena gifla le bras de la femme légèrement, faisant rire Kara. Mike regarda les deux femmes interagir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la complicité des deux amies.

**-Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu sortais,** rétorqua Lena cachant la jalousie qui sommeillait en elle.

**-C'était une demande de dernière minute,** défendit Mike en souriant à la brune, tandis que Kara haussait les épaules en retour.

**-Très bien. Fait attention à elle et raccompagne là. La nuit est dangereuse,** lâcha Lena alors que l'autre femme posait un baiser sur son front.

**-Désolée,** souffla Kara dans son oreille lorsque Mike avait détourné son regard.  **À demain, ** ajouta-t-elle de vive voix avant d'attraper la main du brun et de les tirer hors de l'appartement.

Pourquoi s'était-elle excusée ? Pour l'avoir abandonné à un seuil maximal d'excitation ? Un seuil qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie par la même occasion. Ou pour avoir franchi les barrières de l'amitié pour un stupide garçon ?

Lena était perdue. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber contre les meubles de la cuisine. Ses genoux se replièrent sur sa poitrine et elle les entoura de ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes silencieusement. Son cœur était brisé. Elle aimait Kara de tout son être, et elle ne pouvait plus faire cela. 

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus continuer à l'embrasser et la toucher si intimement prétendant que tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ce genre de sensation avec qui que ce soit. 

Comment était-elle supposée prétendre que tout allait bien? Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il semblait attaqué par une multitudes d'épines pointues et tranchantes. Il était définitivement brisé, les morceaux flottant avec lourdeur dans son corps. Elle se laissa bercer par les larmes avec une idée en tête.

Lena était décidée, c'était la dernière fois.

La cinquième fois avait été la dernière et avait brisé les deux femmes encore un peu plus.

C'était un autre mois plus tard. Kara avait eu quelques longs baisers échangés avec Mike sur le canapé du brun. Le jeune homme l'avait touché aux hanches et à son fessier. Elle n'avait malheureusement ressenti rien d'aussi extraordinaire qu'avec Lena, et cela l'avait entièrement frustrée. L'homme n'était pas aussi doux et délicat. Ces touchers ne brûlaient pas sa peau et devenaient même par moment embarrassant.

Elle avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau toutes ses choses. La seule personne qui en était capable était Lena, et prendre Mike comme excuse était plus ou moins la seule façon de pousser la jeune Luthor à l'embrasser. Kara s'était posée des questions pendant près de deux semaines, et elle se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas une demande trop poussée.

Certaines personnes avaient bien des amis pour avoir des relations sexuelles non ? Plus communément appelés sexfriends. Alors pourquoi l'idée de Lena et elle s'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus savoir respirer ne se rapportait pas à cette case d'amitié, dont une grosse quantité d'étudiant faisait partie ? Elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison, mais le courage avait finalement réussi à être suffisamment rassemblé en elle pour aller parler à Lena.

*

La brune était assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre d'un style bien trop littéraire pour que Kara se souvienne du nom. La jeune Danvers observait le dos de la brune, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, rongée par la doute. Devait-elle écouter son cœur qui la guidait vers la femme ? Peut-être que son esprit, lui, était plus raisonnable.

Kara finit par être pliée par la volonté de son cœur. Elle s'approcha lentement de la brune dos à elle, et passa sa tête au-dessus du canapé afin de venir poser des petits baisers contre le cou tendu de la jeune Luthor.

Lena laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et tenait avec difficulté son livre entre ses mains. La surprise parcourait son corps tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, écoutant les lèvres de Kara quitter son cou dans un bruit excitant. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la sensation des lèvres de Kara sur elle réapparaisse.

**-Kara** , commença-t-elle faiblement, cherchant les mots pour arrêter les gestes déplacés mais étonnamment affolant de l'autre femme. Ils étaient d'une douceur inouïe, parcourant son corps dans un éclair de bonheur. Lena ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de joindre leurs lèvres dans un geste brusque et envieux. Elle laissa tomber son livre contre le canapé, et attrapa le tee shirt de Kara afin de l'attirer peu plus proche d'elle.

Kara sourit dans le baiser, heureuse que son amie ne l'ait pas repoussé. Elle chevaucha le sofa, ne quittant pas les lèvres de sa meilleure amie dans le processus. Ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manqué. La douceur inoubliable caressait le bout de sa langue, provoquant une multitude de frisson à glisser le long de son corps.

Ses mains agrippèrent avec rapidité contre l'arrière du jean de Lena, l'attirant sur ses genoux. C'était la première fois qu'elle contrôlait autant leur séance d'entraînement, et elle n'allait pas mentir, cela lui plaisait.

Lena appréciait le moment. Elle glissait sa langue dans la bouche de Kara avec force, oubliant soudainement la promesse qu'elle s'était faite quelques semaines auparavant.

La blonde avait rapidement quitté les lèvres de la femme, venant glisser avec force des baisers le long de son cou attrayant. Lena nu put empêcher la sortie d'un gémissement plus que sexuelle. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Danvers, heureuse de pouvoir faire ressentir à la brune les mêmes sensations qu'elle lui faisait sentir.

Ses mains dérapèrent des hanches de Lena vers son fessier, remontant petit à petit son tee shirt afin de ne pas brusquer la brune. Petit à peu Lena sentait les mains de Kara glisser sous son haut. Les mains froides la fit tressaillir, ou bien était-ce le toucher ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle eu à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qui suivait qu'elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard en soutien gorge.

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, comme si elle avait oublié en un mois à quel point la poitrine de Lena pouvait-être parfaite. Elle poussa avec force ses lèvres contre la jointure des seins de la brune, venant embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau visible. Le plaisir commençait à s'accumuler en Lena avec une rapidité déconcertante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait rapidement mettre cela à terme.

Les rôles avaient été inversés durant le processus d'apprentissage. Kara était celle qui menait la danse, provoquant une transe dans le corps brûlant de Lena. La jeune Luthor n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, et elle savait pertinent que la blonde n'avait plus besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Elle embrassait divinement bien pour une débutante, et touchait les endroits favoris de Lena alors que ce n'était que la cinquième fois qu'elles partageaient un tel moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif envers son corps, quelqu'un qui laissait planer le désir à son comble ainsi.

**-Kara** , lâcha Lena de plus belle, passant plus comme un gémissement qu'une protestation. La langue de la blonde glissait parfaitement contre sa poitrine développée, y laissant ses marques habituelles, voulant montrer que Lena était sienne. Bien que cela n'était pas le cas.

La jeune Danvers fit glisser les mains le long du dos de la brune, trouvant l'ouverture du haut de sous vêtement de Lena. Elle voulait retrouver la sensation de tétons dans sa bouche, et sentir Lena se tortiller contre son corps, mais une paire de bras intervint, la poussant tout droit contre le canapé.

**-Kara** , lâcha la brune brusquement. Son ton avait été surprenant, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Kara dans le processus. La peur la rongeait, s'imaginant le pire.

**-Je t'ai fait mal ** ? Demanda Kara effrayée, observant la poitrine rougeâtre de l'autre femme. Elle pouvait par moment avoir du mal à doser sa force,  **je suis désolée je ne..**

**-Non Kara, c'était parfait,** la coupa Lena le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle serra sa mâchoire dans un mouvement ferme, cherchant à retenir ses larmes.

**-Pourquoi s'arrête t-on alors ?** S'enquit-elle les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension. Kara posa une main sur le dos de Lena, faisant glisser ses doigts dans un mouvement doux et réconfortant. Les frissons parcouraient son corps de la tête aux pieds, mélangeant ses pensées dans un flou le plus total.

**-Ce n'est plus nécessaire Kara, tu te débrouilles à merveille** , rétorqua la brune en soulevant le menton de la blonde.  **Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un a déjà été à ta hauteur dans ma vie. Tu augmentes le niveau à chaque fois et je crains ne jamais pourvoir trouver quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux,** ajouta-t-elle en rigolant faiblement.  **Mike va être aux anges** .

**-Je ne me sens pas prête, j'ai encore besoin de...**

**-Non,** la coupa Lena fermement.  **Tu es prêtes Kara. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre** , affirma la jeune Luthor en descendant des genoux de la blonde.

**-Tu ne m'as pas appris à avoir un orgasme,** avoua la future journaliste. Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un rouge profond rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lena força l'arrêt de son corps, observant dans le regard de l'autre femme en profondeur. Son cœur battait la chamade au son de la demande de la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

**-Je ne peux pas prendre ta virginité Kara** , s'exclama Lena. ** C'est un moment important de ta vie, et le gâcher avec ta meilleure amie ne me semble pas être une bonne idée** , avoua-t-elle en enfilant son tee shirt **. Mike est la personne que tu aimes Kara, si tu te sens prêtes-tu n'as cas aller le voir et finir la soirée au lit,** dit-elle avant d'attraper son livre et de quitter la pièce afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte et se laissa tomber contre le bois dur, essayant au mieux de dissimuler les gémissements qui accompagnaient ses pleurs. Elle avait tout gâché. Mais Lena avait pour la première fois pensée à elle. Elle devait mettre son cœur en sécurité, et espérer que peut-être un jour, il guérira de toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

*

Kara se trouvait bouche bée dans le salon. Une pulsation infernale ne cessait de s'intensifier face aux souvenirs d'une Lena presque nu face à elle. Mais son cœur brisé l'avait poussé à laisser une traîné de larmes à glisser de ses yeux.

_ "Mike est la personne que tu aimes, si tu te sens prêtes-tu n'as cas aller le voir et finir la soirée avec lui" _

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Est-ce que Lena lui disait indirectement d'aller se faire foutre ? La coulée salée rejoignit sa bouche, la faisant grimacer. Lena ne voulait plus intimement d'elle. Pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal ? Elle secoua la tête, attrapa son téléphone et prit la direction de l'appartement de brun.

*

**-Kara** , lâcha l'homme en ouvrant la porte. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer un autre mot que la blonde s'était jetée sur ses lèvres, grimaçant à la sensation de sa barbe contre son visage. Mike surpris se laissa faire, et se laissa guider par sa copine plus qu'incroyable à ses yeux. Kara retira à vitesse surhumaine le pull de Mike, laissant paraître son corps musclé.

La blonde n'y faisait pas attention, les muscles de l'homme ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et chevaucha Mike lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le canapé. Elle quittait la sensation désagréable des lèvres du brun et posa une de ses mains contre ses abdominaux afin de venir glisser des baisers sur sa fine peau du cou. Là encore elle fut accueillit par des poils drus, et le goût abominable et chimique du parfum de l'homme.

_ "Tu es prêtes" _ résonnait dans sa tête. À la mention de Lena, les sensations dans le corps de Kara se démultiplièrent. Mais le contact confus et ferme de Mike ne lui permettait pas de s'imaginer en compagnie de la brune correctement. L'homme retira avec rapidité son tee shirt et glissa ses mains le long de son dos afin de la porter et de retourner leur position sur le canapé.

Mike en avait profité pour retirer son pantalon, se retrouvant uniquement en caleçon contre le short de Kara. La blonde put sentir l'excitation de l'homme à travers ses vêtements tandis qu'il essayait de la charmer avec ses baisers dans le cou. Une sensation d'inconfort se fit ressentir dans le corps de Kara. Le pénis de l'homme était plaqué contre son entrée recouverte et la fit gémir de douleur.

Mike sourit pensant que Kara se sentait bien. Mais de son côté, la femme sentit une nausée parcourir son être, la poussant à reculer brusquement des lèvres de Mike et à se pousser sur le côté afin de calmer la sensation étrange de son corps.

**-Ça va ?** Demanda Mike en se reculant légèrement, laissant la blonde prendre de longues respirations.  **On peut arrêter si tu veux, nous ne sommes pas pressés,** lâcha l'homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés, cachant son excitation avec sa main.

**-Je n'y arriverais pas Mike** , avoua la blonde en pleine réalisation. Les derniers événements s'emboîtaient dans sa tête. Ses sentiments étaient confus et mélangés mais une chose semblait émerger de son cœur.

_ Elle l'aimait _

Elle aimait tout chez la personne qui hantait ses pensées. Ses lèvres, son cœur, sa gentillesse et son intelligence. Elle aimait Lena tout simplement. Les sensations que lui avait provoquées sa meilleure amie étaient plus que parfaites. Elles entraînaient une multitude de frisson le long de son corps. Son cœur, lui, battait la chamade en rythme avec les mouvements des papillons dans son estomac.

Ses yeux la mettaient dans une telle transe qu'il lui fallait un nombre incalculable de secondes pour s'éloigner de son regard. Décidément, elle était follement amoureuse. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors que Mike tentait de l'apaiser en faisant des petits cercles derrière son dos.

**-Je suis désolée** , ajouta-t-elle entre deux respirations saccadées.

**-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prête....**

**-Je ne parle pas de ça Mike,** le coupa-t-elle rapidement en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme.  **Je n'y arriverais pas,** elle prit quelques respirations et quitta les yeux de l'homme par honte.  **Je n'y arriverai jamais,** ajouta-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

- **Ne dis pas ça, tout va s'arranger je te le promets** , tenta l'homme afin de la calmer.

- **Non** , laissa faiblement échapper la blonde, provoquant un froncement d'yeux de la part de l'homme.  **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Mike** , déclara-t-elle brusquement avant d'enfiler son tee shirt.

**-Ces choses peuvent prendre du temps,** lâcha l'homme en attrapant la main de la jeune Danvers qui se retourna au toucher. Kara secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

**-J'aime quelqu'un d'autre** , affirma-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en attrapant ses affaires.  **Je suis désolée** , lâcha-t-elle faiblement **, j'espère que nous pourrons être amis. ** C'est avec ces mots que la blonde avait quitté l'homme brisé, mais dont le cœur serrait rapidement réparé par une nouvelle venue.

*

Lena était assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine. Son pied bougeait nerveusement attendant le retour de son amie avec impatience. Peu après leur dispute, la brune était retournée dans le salon afin de s'excuser pour son comportement.

La jalousie l'avait clairement rattrapé lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que Kara n'était plus dans l'appartement. Ce sentiment la rongeait intérieurement, bien qu'elle lui ait offert sa virginité sur un plateau. La jeune Luthor l'avait clairement poussé à avoir des relations sexuelles, et elle allait le regretter pour l'intégralité de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide par moments ?

Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien du fait qu'elle la serrait dans un geste de frustration depuis près d'une heure. Les sensations des lèvres de Kara étaient encore bien trop présentes sur sa poitrine, où elle pouvait percevoir des traces violettes à cause de son décolleté un peu trop plongeant.

Le bruit de clef dans la porte la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle se redressa et essuya les larmes presque sèches de ses joues, plaquant un faux sourire sur son visage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kara se trouvait debout face à elle. Les yeux rougis de larmes alors qu'elle lâchait bruyamment ses clefs sur le plan de travail.

**-Alors ** ? Demanda timidement Lena en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Son cœur battait frénétiquement par peur d'entendre la réponse.

**-Je n'ai pas réussi,** avoua Kara, les larmes coulant à nouveau de ses yeux. Lena laissa échapper un long souffle de soulagement. Elle se leva finalement, s'approcha de la femme et la prit fermement dans ses bras.

**-Kara je suis désolée** , lâcha la brune.  **Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi, j'ai été stupide,** ajouta-t-elle sans lâcher le petit corps fatigué de Kara.

**-Non tu as raison** , répondit Kara dans le cou de la brune.  **Je n'aurai pas dû te demander une telle chose.** Les mains de Lena étaient posées autour des épaules de Kara, la tirant au plus près de son corps. La brune appliquée de léger cercle dans le dos de sa meilleure amie afin de l'apaiser.  **J'ai essayé** , ajouta-t-elle afin d'initier la conversation. Lena se sépara de son corps, et fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.  **J'ai essayé de tout mon cœur mais ça ne marche pas,** lâcha-t-elle. Le cœur de Lena battait la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Kara allait-elle déménager ?

**-Kara tu me fais peur,** déclara la brune au silence soudain de la blonde.  **Est-ce que tu vas changer d'appartement ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis déso...**

**-J'ai quitté Mike, ** la coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas que la jeune Luthor ne se fasse des films. Les yeux de Lena s'écarquillèrent remplis de choc.

**-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais** , affirma la brune en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kara. Les joues de Kara se teintèrent d'un pourpre profonde, quittant les yeux de sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre le sol dans un mouvement rapide.

**-Je le pensais aussi,** avoua-t-elle.  **Je pensais développer des sentiments pour lui mais l'embrasser et me faire toucher par lui était différent. ** Lena attrapa le menton de la blonde, la poussant à un contact visuel.  **Je ne ressens rien lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Elles sont charnues, et sa barbe pique contre ma peau. Son toucher n'est pas assez délicat, il ne me comprend pas. Il ne trouve pas mes points sensibles et ça me tue,** lâcha-t-elle une larme glissant de ses yeux.

**-Lui en a tu parlé ?** Demanda Lena faiblement. La blonde secoua la tête.  **Tu devrais lui dire..**

**-Non, ** la coupa à nouveau Kara.  **À quoi bon lui parler si je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui.**

**-L'amour est quelques choses de fort. Les parois de ton estomac te chatouillent et ton cœur bat la chamade juste en regardant la personne que tu aimes,** commença Lena le cœur battant frénétiquement.  **Il peut te tomber dessus comme il peut prendre du temps à se développer.**

**-Est-ce que cela peut prendre de longues années ?** Demanda Kara faiblement. Son estomac était envahi par les papillons, lui faisant serrer les dents.

**-Bien sûr. Peut-être que tes sentiments sont là mais que tu ne les as pas encore découvert** , dit la jeune Luthor en haussant les épaules.  **Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.**

**-Non,** affirma la blonde en détournant les yeux à nouveau. Le regard de Lena se figea dans l'incompréhension.

**-Pourquoi ? Il est gentil et semble bienveillant. Il se soucis de toi et...**

**-Parce qu'il n'est pas toi ! ** Déclara brusquement la blonde en poussant ses yeux dans le vert profond de la brune.  **Il ne me comprend pas comme tu le fais. Il ne me touche pas comme tu le fais. Je ressens des choses plus qu'incroyables lorsque tu m'embrasses, lorsque tu me touches, lorsque tu es près de moi** . Le cœur de Lena était affolé, et ses pensées s'entremêlaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Était elle en train de rêver ?

**-Tu es confuse Kara,** lâcha-t-elle sérieusement en posant sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Trouver des excuses était clairement le système premier de défense de Lena.

**-Non, je ne le suis pas ** ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau.  **Je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié. Je ne pensais pas que je réaliserais que depuis le début j'avais des sentiments pour toi.**

**-Des sentiments ? ** Lâcha brusquement Lena les yeux écarquillaient. Ce moment qu'elle avait tant rêvé était actuellement en train de se dérouler face à elle. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses sentiments et de ses sensations. Ses mains tremblaient, contrôlées par le désir ardent de se jeter sur les lèvres de la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

**-Je suis désolée Lena, je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer,** avoua Kara.  **Je n'aurais pas dû paniquer comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ton aide,** déclara la blonde en s'échappant du regard de la brune. Elle se leva et se dégagea avec douceur du contact de la jeune Luthor.

**-Kara** , souffla à peine Lena observant sa meilleure amie se reculer d'elle. Le cerveau de Lena semblait se court circuiter. Kara l'aimait. Kara était amoureuse d'elle tout autant qu'elle l'était. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours été quelques choses de plus, elle n'était pas folle. Elle secoua la tête et aligna avec rapidité ses pas, voulant rejoindre la blonde rapidement avant que celle-ci ne claque la porte.

Elle posa son pied au niveau de la base du bois et le poussa, se retrouvant face à une blonde surprise et émue. Les larmes coulaient le long de son beau visage, tirées par la forte gravité de la terre. Elle attrapa brusquement la jeune femme par les épaules et la poussa contre la porte, venant déposer ses lèvres avec force contre celles de sa meilleure amie surprise.

Un gémissement guttural sortie de la gorge de Kara suite au mouvement établie par sa meilleure amie. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques longues secondes, provoquant une montée de stress dans le corps de Lena.

La brune posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune Danvers, poussant la femme à se détendre. Kara se mit alors à répondre au baiser, ce qui fit pleinement sourire Lena. Leur cœur battait en rythme dans une mélodie plus qu'harmonieuse. La douceur du baiser les fit fondre de plaisir. Kara n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Lena l'embrassait à ce même moment, mais les sensations ressenties lui faisaient perdre la raison.

Les mains de Lena étaient posées contre son fessier alors qu'elle était fermement plaquée contre le mur de sa chambre. Les sensations étaient beaucoup trop présentes pour que Kara puisse tenir correctement debout. Elle avait donc attrapé rapidement le corps de l'autre femme, les menant rapidement sur le lit.

Lena gémit à cette soudaine démonstration de force. Kara poussa la brune contre les draps, séparant leur corps afin d'avoir un visuel sur le visage de la femme. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure observant la beauté de la brune face à elle. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur le visage de Lena qui regardait amoureusement la jeune Danvers. Elle posa sa main sur la douce joue de Kara, la caressant du bout des doigts.

**-Je t'aime aussi Kara, ** avait-elle laissé échapper d'une voix si douce que son cœur avait sauté un battement. C'est ainsi que Kara prit le courage de pousser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Lena, l'embrassant avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Elle quitta cet endroit afin de venir déposer des baisers contre sa mâchoire et de rejoindre le cou de la femme. Lena laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur, tirant au même moment le tee shirt de Kara. Le vêtement fut négligemment lancé à travers la pièce.

Leur position fut tout à coup renversée, permettant au même moment à Kara de tirer la chemise de Lena et de la jeter afin qu'elle rejoigne son haut. Kara écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle perçu les marques qu'elle avait provoquées quelques heures auparavant.

Elle s'assit avec force, poussant Lena à laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise qui la fit rire. Elle vint déposer des petits baisers contre les marques violacées surplombant les seins de Lena. La brune gémit au contact plus que délicat. Kara ne cherchait pas à mordiller ni sucer la peau parfaite et tendue sous ses yeux ne voulant pas faire de mal à la future PDG.

Lena attira à nouveau Kara dans un baiser, passant ses mains dans le milieu du dos de la femme afin de dégrafer son soutient gorge. Son regard fut subjugué par la beauté du corps face à elle. Les muscles de Kara envoyèrent une onde de choc à travers la jeune Luthor. Une vague d'excitation la fit gémir de plus belle alors qu'elle poussait le corps de Kara contre le matelas.

Ses lèvres rejoignirent rapidement la poitrine de la jeune Danvers face à elle. Elle mordilla et lécha les contours du mamelon de la femme qu'elle aimait, avant d'attraper le téton dans sa bouche, le léchant avec ferveur. Kara gémit de bonheur, attrapant les cheveux de Lena dans le processus. La brune sourit contre le corps de la femme alors qu'elle se mit à descendre vers son ventre musclé qu'elle parsema de baiser tout en retirant le bouton du pantalon de la jeune Danvers.

Lena planta son regard dans celui de Kara, glissant avec une lenteur extrême le vêtement. La frustration grandissait pleinement dans le corps de la futur journaliste, dont les gémissements étaient devenus bien trop incontrôlable.

Une fois le pantalon au sol, Lena déposa de petits baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde, laissant une traîné humide plus qu'excitante. Kara gémit, arquant son dos de bonheur dans le même processus.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et retira par la même occasion la culotte de l'autre femme, laissant percevoir son centre dégoulinant de plaisir. Lena remonta le corps de Kara et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la femme, laissant sa main errer sur le bas du ventre de l'autre femme qui l'attirait plus près de son corps.

Les doigts de la brune glissèrent brusquement contre son clitoris, provoquant un cri profond et fort, absorbé par la bouche de Lena. La brune jouait avec lenteur avec son organe si sensible, faisant des cercles minutieux et bien trop parfait.

La pression accumulée ne cessait de s'intensifier au fil des secondes. Lena mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se décidant à insérer un doigt en Kara qui ne put s'empêcher de cambrer son dos, rongée par la béatitude. Les mouvements lents et précis plaçaient Kara dans un état second. Son corps tremblait de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit son orgasme atteindre son corps. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ou sentir. Les baisers de Lena contre son cou provoquaient des brûlures incroyables alors que son centre palpitait de plaisir sentant ses parois internes se resserrer contre les deux doigts de la femme qu'elle aimait.

La jeune Danvers avait laissé échapper un gémissement plus que sexuel, cherchant à tenir Lena près de son corps. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés afin de ressentir chaque once de plaisir vibrer dans son être.

C'était parfait.

Elle prit quelques profondes respirations afin de retrouver son état normal et ancra son regard dans celui de Lena. Elle lui sourit et se pencha brusquement afin d'initier un baiser profond et doux.

C'est avec hâte que la blonde avait retiré le peu de vêtement qui restait sur Lena. Le centre de la femme palpitait déjà avec force. Kara glissa hâtivement sa main sur le clitoris gonflé de la brune, appliquant des mouvements circulaires rapides. La respiration de Lena s'accéléra avec rapidité, suivant le rythme de son cœur. Kara souriait en embrassant la brune qui se trouvait clairement dans un état second.

Les mouvements de Kara étaient étonnamment réalisés avec perfection, ne laissant pas le temps à Lena de pouvoir apprécier l'ensemble de ses touchers. En effet son orgasme l'avait atteint avec surprise et force. Un gémissement puissant sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle tirait les draps entre ses doigts fins. Kara sourit à la beauté qui s'offrait à elle, tandis qu'elle ralentissait son rythme entre les jambes de la brune.

Lena ouvrit les yeux une bonne minute plus tard, tombant nez à nez avec les yeux de Kara. Un large sourire tapissait leur propre visage. Kara poussa une mèche rebelle de Lena derrière son oreille afin de percevoir un peu mieux son visage. Elles se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le calme qui les entourait. La main de Kara se baladait contre le ventre maigre de Lena, provoquant une multitude de frisson.

**-Alors.** .. Commença timidement Kara.  **Est-ce que l'élève est digne de sa maîtresse ** ? Lâcha-t-elle, provoquant un rire de la part de la brune. Le cœur de la jeune Danvers sauta un battement à cette vue angélique.

- **Je suis même sûre qu'elle a détrôné son professeur, ** avoua Lena en se plaçant sur son côté droit afin de faire face à la blonde, posant sa main sur sa taille.

**\- Je t'aime** , lâcha Kara après quelques autres secondes de calme. Les yeux de Lena ne lâchaient pas ceux de la jeune Danvers. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa un baiser contre les lèvres de la blonde.

**-Je t'aime aussi** , avoua-t-elle,  **depuis pas mal de temps,** ajouta-t-elle, provoquant un écarquillement d'yeux de la part de Kara.

**-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ?** Demanda-t-elle brusquement surprise de la révélation.

- **Eh bien je ne voulais pas te perdre** , dit-elle calmement.  **Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être que tu m'aurais fui et que nous nous serions perdu de vue,** lâcha-t-elle la voix vacillante. Les émotions étaient bien trop puissantes pour que celles-ci puissent garder son sang-froid.

Une larme de bonheur coula le long de sa joue, et Kara ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avant de venir poser une fois de plus ses lèvres contre celles qu'elle aimait tant.

**-Je suis ici et je ne partirais pas** , avoua-t-elle serrant le corps de la brune contre le sien avec force et détermination. C'est ainsi que les deux femmes s'endormirent, rêvant de leur avenir heureux l'une en compagnie de l'autre. Elles avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur, embrassant leur destin avec amour et force.

**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, je suis malade et j'avais pas vraiment la tête à corriger :(. Je suis un peu triste d'avoir terminé cet OS, alors peut-être que cette idée deviendra une fanfic à l'avenir (suite de la partie 1) ;) On verras. Mais j'aime vraiment cet univers, et écrire des AU.
> 
> Est-ce que cet OS vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique, cela permet de m'améliorer :D Saluuuuut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! J'ignore si il y a des français qui lisent des fanfics supercorps sur ce site existe, mais j'aimerais tout de même partager mes écrits avec les personnes n'ayant pas Wattpad ou fanfiction.net . Je commence avec mon recueil d'OS et je verrais par la suite si je peux vous faire découvrir ma fanfiction. Si vous voulez lire mes autres OS avant leur publication sur ce site, je vous invite à aller sur Wattpad (prettylittlecamren) et vous y trouverez une série d'OS et de fanfiction! Désolée pour les fautes!


End file.
